


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Daddy Josh, Daddy!Josh, Dirty Talk, Dom!Josh, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Little!Tyler, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Tyler, caregiver!josh, dd/lg, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I....I just want... I want-""-you want me?""...yes.""Then you've got it."





	1. Needing/Getting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a teaser chapter for a smut series I may or may not start, let me know if I should, or if you guys would be interested in something like this. I was going to do a daddy dom thing with Josh and Tyler as a little so if you guys want more just comment and I'll write another chapter of however many you want! :)

It was a Friday afternoon, Tyler had just come home for the day to visit his family, something he didn't do often. 

Things hadn't really gone as planned. 

 

"Tyler? I...I don't think I can do this anymore." Zach sighs from above him, looking down at his brother. 

"Please...I...I just need a few more minutes." Tyler choked out, shaking from head to toe, his knee caps digging into the hardwood floor of his younger brother's room. 

"Ok." Zach agreed, shifting his weight. 

Tyler knew this was going to have to end, he knew Zach wouldn't be reliable for too long. 

Its not that his brother didn't want to help him, he did. It's just that the methods Tyler had proposed proved to be a little too difficult, and a little too obscure. They were a sheltered family, the Joseph's, and it was a miracle Tyler was actually home today. 

What wasn't a miracle was the fact that Tyler was having his second panic attack of the day. 

The _day._

Wave after wave of pure anxiety ridden panic washed over Tyler as he kneeled at his brother's feet, only for the sole reason of needing someone to lean on.

The hunch in his back was starting to get sore but after a couple minutes all the pain in his body was starting to dull in feeling, while in contrast his mind was buzzing. 

Sense was heightened in his eyes as they swirled around behind closed lids and his breath cane out in fast exhales, like he was panting. 

Even though Tyler couldn't see him, Zach looked around and awkwardly patted his brother's head, biting the inside of his cheek and grimacing slightly. It had been this way for months, Tyler having a panic attack and running into his brother's room, collapsing on the ground and reaching for someone to hold him and tell him it'd be alright. 

Of course Zach had agreed. 

He had no reason not to. 

It wasn't as odd once Tyler had explained the concept a little bit deeper to his brother, sitting down and calmly telling him about the pros and cons of helping him out. Tyler hadn't come up with this method himself, one of his friends Brendon knew a few people in the BDSM community and when Tyler told him about his struggles, well, Brendon had a few ideas. 

One of which was kneeling at his brother's feet. 

It sounds crazy, he knows that. 

He's been told that before. 

But Brendon wasn't hearing Tyler's opposition, only convincing him how much of a good idea it was. Brendon had said quote unquote, "you need to trust it Tyler. Dallon knows what he's talking about he's been a Dom for years now." 

It's not that Tyler didn't trust Dallon, it's just that his own morals were telling him it was a little too strange and the faces Ryan was making as Brendon talked solidified Tyler's assumptions. It's not like Brendon _didn't_ know what he was talking about, he did. He had know Dallon for a while and Tyler had just recently become well aquianted with the man. One of the best things about Dallon was how helpful he was, and how open he'd become after years of being a Dom for a friend's, company. At first Tyler was a little tentative about associating himself with the tall guy, but after a few months they'd become good friends. 

By the end of the meal they were having, Tyler had agreed to talk to Dallon about it, and Brendon had leaned back with a satisfied smile, Ryan just shaking his head next to him. 

"Tyler..." Zach whines, wiggling his toes a bit and Tyler just nods, rolling his shoulders back and holding his hands up, a silent request for help. 

Zach obliges, lifting his older sibling with a tight smile, and stepping back to give him room to collect himself. 

Tyler is so grateful for this, for all of it. It's really a shame he has too much pride to actually admit it. Already it had been too much to even _ask_ his brother for such a thing, and even more to actually _do_ it. But it helped, there was no doubt about that. It was a "healthy" kind of BDSM, according to Dallon. 

"It's all about letting someone else be in control, being the one responsible for you and your emotions. It doesn't have to be a partner or a Dom, since I know you have neither. But I really think it'll help you out if it's that serious of an issue." Dallon had said, taking a sip of his drink amidst a shady gay bar Tyler had been extremely apprehensive about entering. It had only been a day since Brendon had told him about it, and nearly 20 hours later he was meeting up with Dallon to talk about himself. 

It was uncomfortable, immensely.

But it seemed if he wanted to be happy he'd have to be uncomfortable with a lot of things these days. 

Tyler snapped back into reality, looking up at his brother's concerned face before walking out of the room without a word, and out of the house without a sound. 

"Tyler? Tyler I'm sorry!" His brother called from the doorway, and he could tell he was. Zach was actually devastated. He hadn't meant to hurt Tyler's feeling or come off like he didn't care, but he had. 

Without thinking,  Tyler pulled out his phone and dialed the previously mentioned man's number, tears staring to spring up in his eyes. 

"Hey Tyler-" 

"-I can't do it anymore, it's too _hard._ " He cries, cradling the phone to his ear and sobbing almost silently. 

He can't know. 

He can't know how bad this is. 

"Tyler, are you ok?" Dallon asks, sounding extremely worried. 

"My brother, Zach, he...he said I can't do the kneeling thing with him anymore." Tyler knows his voice is wavering, and he knows it sounds absolutely pathetic. 

"Oh no. That's too bad I know it was helping." Dallon sighs, muttering something about being vanilla. 

"Y-yeah. It _sucks."_ Tyler mumbles, sniffling. 

"Hey, I'm about to meet with someone...how about you go to Brendon's and we will go to the bar after?" Dallon suggests, and Tyler's already unlocking his car and turning on the ignition. On his way to Brendon and Ryan's apartment, he started thinking about what Dallon might've meant by saying he was about to "meet with someone." 

He turned the music up before he threw up. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that little BITCH!" Brendon borderline screams, throwing his hands up dramatically and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"Brendon calm down, he's my brother." 

"But he knows how worked up you get! He knows how much this whole thing troubled you." 

Tylers knows what he means by "whole thing" is his anxiety. 

"It's ok....I mean I'm kinda at a loss but it'll be ok." Ryan walks in from the kitchen and sits down next to him, giving his knee a sentimental pat of assurance. Tyler sinks back into the leather couch into the living room, closing his eyes and rubbing at them with an open palm, Brendon ranting in the background. 

"No it's not ok, you need stability and if Zach isn't willing to help then we need to find you a new option-" the second Brendon is done talking Dallon is bursting in the door right across the room, a fat smile pasted on his face. 

"Hey guys, am I late?" 

"No your fine." Tyler says, shooting a look at Brendon before he snaps at the man. 

"Ok good, so I figured we could talk about this whole ordeal for a minute." Dallon says, glancing back into the hallway for a minute. 

"We _have_ been talking about it for quiet some time, Dallon." Brendon says cooly. "Such a shame you were too busy fu-"

"-it's alright!" Tyler interrupts, glancing at Brendon and giving him another look. Brendon quiets down, muttering to himself and sitting back. Ryan rolls his eyes and gets up from his position next to Tyler, and sits himself in Brendon's lap, petting his jet black hair lovingly. 

"Well...anyway," Dallon says nervously, "I think I might have a solution for Tyler." He says, wringing his hands and Tyler watches as his eyes flicker back to the hallway. 

"Dallon did you...did you bring someone here?" Tyler asks and Dallon bites his lip, suddenly not looking very excited anymore. 

"Uhh...I..well you see-" 

"-Dal what the hell? When can I come in?" A voice calls from the hallway and Dallon goes as white as paper, avoiding Tyler's eyes. 

"Dallon.James.Weekes." Ryan hisses, standing up and holding Tyler's shoulder, who feels like he might throw up. "Answer the question." 

He darts into the hallway, and Tyler steadies his breathing as he hears muffled voices. 

"It's ok ty, it's fine. It's probably just one of his friends." Ryan coos, all his attention now diverted to Tyler while Brendon just looks shocked. 

"Oh...o-ok." Tyler nods, looking and acting like a child while Ryan coddles him. 

He always had been the more motherly one in the friend group. 

After a minute Dallon comes back, lips sealed tight and posture stiff and uncertain. 

"I...ok so hear me out-" 

"-what the hell Dallon?" Tyler yells, eyes wide and Dallon walks forward, getting on the floor in front of the boy and holding knee, his eyes apologetic and once he's below Tyler is when the boy realizes that he didn't mean to make him upset. 

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this, but I really think this will help." Dallon speaks slowly and Tyler just nods, eyes dark. 

"Ok." 

"Trust me, have I ever been wrong about helping you? Do you think I'd ever do something to make you uncomfortable?" 

Tyler thinks back to the gay bar incident but eventually shakes his head.

"See? It's ok I know how to help."  Dallon assures him and stands back up, patting his shoulder and tries to ignore the death stare Ryan is giving him. 

He walks across the room, back to the door he had closed and opens it. Tyler's back is to the entrance, and he is really glad for that coincidence. There's more voices, a few whispers from Dallon and Tyler takes a chance and looks up from his face too see Brendon's reaction. He's smiling. Brendon's smiling. 

"Bren...?" Tyler whispers, looking confused and worried and Brendon just sends him a calming look and whispers back "it's ok, you're fine." 

Even after that, Tyler's looking back at his knees, staring to shake slightly and just wanting to close his eyes and fall asleep, only to wake up far away from here. 

The shakes become just a constant run of shivers, making his entire body tremble. He grips the hem of his shirt through a clenched fist, his knuckles turning white. 

"...Tyler?" Dallon suddenly asks, bending down to his level and tilting Tyler's face up to meet his own. 

Tyler says nothing, only clenches his jaw and fights more tears before he looks like a completely piece of shit. 

"Hey hey hey...it's ok Tyler. It's ok." Dallon rushes out, completely beside himself that he caused Tyler to be acting like this. 

"Oh shit, should I..should I leave?" A deep voice asks from behind him and Tyler watches in dismay when Dallon shakes his head. 

He should leave.

He wants him to leave. 

"No, no stay." Dallon says in a soothing tone and lifts Tyler's face each time it's drops back down. 

"Shit...he's shutting down." Dallon mumbles, almost incoherently, and rubs Tyler's cheek.

"hey, ty." He says brightly, eyes shining and due to this promising tone, Tyler looks up, wiping his face. 

"There he is." Dallon smiles, revealing rows of bright white teeth. 

Tyler blushes, partly because of Dallons tone and partly because of the first impression he's probably making on whoever this was that Dallon brought. 

"So I think, now that you're feeling better, maybe you want to meet my friend? Would that be ok?" 

Tyler sighs heavily and blinks numerous times before clearing his throat and pushing Dallon away. It's not harsh or too hard, but it's still slightly hostile. Dallon doesn't react, only backs away and gives Tyler time to seethe and throw a fit.

"It's ok Tyler, take your time." He says, and now there's more muffled voices and and footsteps coming closer.

"Brendon." Tyler says, his best friends face whipping up and nodding.

"Can...do you think Dallon should leave?" He asks, voice on edge and Brendon looks apprehensive before responding.

"Uh...no. No I don't think he should. I think maybe this will be good for you." Brendon immedietly recoils at the face Tyler makes, and Ryan just stays quiet, getting up to pour himself a glass of vodka.

"Anyone else want to express their opinion?" Tyler murmurs sarcastically, rubbing the side of his face in a tired way. 

"Tyler...can you just trust me?" Dallon asks and he scowls, but nods none the less.

"Fine Dallon. Whatever you say, you're the Dom." Tyler spits, obviously making fun of him but Dallon's heard it all before, and he knows Tyler is just upset right now.

"Ok." Dallon says through gritted teeth, faking a smile and walking back in front of Tyler, catching his gaze and turning slightly white again. For such a small guy, Tyler could be scary as fuck and eveyone knew that.   

The five men sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, maybe two, until Brendon speaks. 

"R-Ryan?" He calls, and his boyfriend pokes his head out from the kitchen doorway. 

"hm?" 

"Can you get us all some beers?'

"sure, hon." Ryan replies, followed by the sound of glass clinking in the next room. 

"So," Dallon clears his throat, still cautiously testing the waters with Tyler who seemed to have calmed down enough to have a reasonable conversation. 

"In light of your problem-" Dallon can't even finish his sentence before Tyler's interrupting once more. 

"-My problem, is that you think you can just waltz in here with more of your BDSM shit and think you can help." 

Dallon goes quiet, staring at Tyler's tense shoulder blade and sighing. 

"Dallon are you just gonna let him talk to you like that? You're only trying to help." says a voice Tyler doesn't recognize from anywhere. 

"Just let him vent, he'll be fine." Dallon says quietly, further pissing Tyler off with the fact everyone is acting like he isn't even in the room. 

"No. He's cursing and being extremely disrespectful." 

"Calm down, have some control." 

"But-" 

"-calm down." 

"If this was one of your subs-" the voice begins but Dalon cuts him off. 

"-he's not." 

"Well if he's going to be mine, I'm not going to tolerate it." The voice whispers, but the edge and strength in the tone he uses makes it easy for Tyler to pick up what he's saying, even if its under his breath.

His eyes flicker up to Brendon, who's mouthing something to Dallon but the second he sees Tyler watching he looks away, twiddling his fingers and biting the inside of his cheek. 

"I'm leaving." Tyler spits suddenly, getting up surprisingly well on shaky feet. He makes it past Dallon but once he passes the other figure theres a tight grip on his wrist and further movement is restricted. Tyler scowls and tries to pull away, letting out a cut off yelp when the grip becomes tighter and more painful. 

"Let...go of me." he whines fiercely, and the person juts tuts. 

"Not until you calm down." he says, voice low and smooth, masculine and soothing in a way. 

"I am calm." Tyler insists, trying to worm his way out of this person's grip.

"Now I know that's not true, Tyler. Can you look at me?" he asks and Tyler scoffs, keeping his eyes on the man's black vans, and the bottom of ripped blue jeans. 

"Tyler..." The voice asks, not a question but more a warning and he reluctantly lets his eyes flicker up. 

Light hazel eyes greet his own inky brown ones and Tyler can't help but stare at the person in front of him. A thin silver nose ring is the first thing to catch his eye, as well as shockingly yellow curls framing the man's face, the rest of it hidden under a black snapback. His eyes are kind, slanted but still large, warm and welcoming. Tyler is interested yet still annoyed by this man and his perfect white smile, and his nice clothes. His appearance and his hot voice. 

It seems that the other pair of eyes is assessing him as well . Tyler knows all he sees is murky dark brown eyes, too big pouty lips and unruly fluffy brown hair. Boring, plain, too feminine to be masculine. 

"Hi Tyler, I'm Josh, one of Dallon's friends." He says, releasing the grip on Tyler's wrist and for a split second Tyler considers leaving. Just turning around and exiting the room, going back to his apartment and sleeping the weekend away. 

But he doesn't. 

He just stays quiet and teeters on his feet. 

"I heard you've been having a rough time." He continues and Tyler just rocks back and forth slightly. 

"Dallon he's completely unresponsive, I can't work with this." Josh sighs, looking over at the other man taking a beer from Ryan. 

"He's just trying to understand what's happening. You saw how he was earlier just let him recuperate." Dallon says and Josh just takes a breath and steps back, gladly excepting a cold beer from Brendon, introducing himself as well. 

"Hey I'm Joshua Dun, I work with Dallon." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brendon, and this is my partner Ryan." Brendon says with a bright smile, shaking his hand. 

"I 've heard so much about you, Dallon sure does talk about you guys a lot." Josh laughs lightly, nodding at Ryan who tilts his head and raises his cup slightly. 

Tyler takes this time to slowly back away, towards the door because maybe this actually isn't a good idea. The others seem distracted by small talk and he figures they've forgotten all about him.

He's almost turning the knob until theres a hand around his waist and he's being pulled to someones side. 

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Josh chuckles, and Tyler flinches away, scrambling to Brendon who gladly holds his hand. 

"I want to go home." Tyler whispers and Brendon nods. 

"Dallon..." Is all he says and the man just nods, looking at Tyler sadly. 

"ok. I guess this wasn't a very good idea, I'm sorry for wasting your time Josh." 

"Nah, its fine." he shrugs with a smile. "I still have time to call one of my kittens back anyway." he says nonchalantly, and Tyler's ears perk up at this, and suddenly he's looking at Josh with interest. 

Brendon notices this and tries to keep the conversation going. "what do you mean Josh?"

"Oh, I call one of my subs every night before bed because they need some assurance, just let them know they're alright."

"Why?" Tyler asks out of the blue, cocking his head and Josh smiles slightly. 

"Because I care about them. Want to make sure my littles have good dreams." he says, voice laced with honesty and sentiment. 

"oh." Tyler says quietly, looking at Josh's arms because damn he's muscular. 

fuck. 

"anyways, nice to meet you guys... Tyler." Josh says with a smirk, looking at the boy up and down before turning away and nodding at Dallon. 

"See you tomorrow." Dallon says and Josh waves over his shoulder, leaving the apartment and Tyler collapses on the couch. 

"Could that have gone any worse?" Ryan asks, slightly frustrated and Tyler sighs heavily. 

"fuck." 

"what?" Brendon sits across from him and Tyler rubs his eyes. 

"fuck." 

"Tyler, what?" 

"Dallon?" Tyler asks and he walks over, hands in his pocket, almost expecting to be slapped. 

"yeah?"

"When....when can I see him again?" 

 


	2. Wanting/Finding

This might have not not been the best idea, in the scheme of things. 

"So...." Dallon drawls out, taking a sip of a colorful blue drink, arm around some small skinny guy's waist. "J should be here soon so just enjoy yourself!" He smiles at Tyler, winking and walking away, swaying his hips while the boy giggles. 

 _twink,_ Tyler thinks, rolling his eyes and gravitating towards the bar. 

He's only five sips into his own drink, a light pink cosmopolitan. 

Cliche, he knows. 

Tyler looks around the room, at the lights, casting a blue purple ambiance over the area, dark and moody and mysterious. He looks at the people dancing, well, grinding. Overall he's impressed by the quality of this place. Drinks are decent and are full of alcohol, enough to tranquilize a bear, and the music is heart thumping, leg moving beats he probably won't be able to forget unless he gets drunk. 

Its a Saturday night, this place is full to the brim hpbut he's tucked away, nice and safe until he sees lightening yellow hair and a nose ring. But for the moment he doesn't, so hoe mode is activated and he turns into any other boy his age, casually eyeing up people as they walk by, as they approach the bar, and even as they're making out with someone. 

What can he say?

Dallon's gone, dust in the wind, already haven been carried into the sea of people in the club by that guy who's name Tyler still doesn't know. By himself he stands and just observes,  occasionally drinking the sweet pink drink and just watching the people dancing and lurking throughout the dimly lit building. He's one of the only people alone, considering that he's blended into the atmosphere fairly well, being so small and unnoticeable. 

Suddenly there's a hand on his waist and now he realizes he hasn't been as unnoticeable as he thought. 

"Hey sweet thing, what you doing here all by your self?" The man asks, vodka drenched lips somewhere between a shout and a whisper. 

"Just-" Tyler says, looking from the line of bottles on the wall to the mans face.

Well damn.

He smiles to himself, looking at the guy with intrigue and obvious interest.

"Hmm?"

"Just, hanging around." Tyler knows that's the cringiest thing he could've said but he was never really good at flirting, despite the amount of men he usually got with.

An impressive amount considering he's only 18.

But he'll be 19 soon, don't even worry about it.

At least that's what he told Dallon, who was already too shitfaced to give him the time of day. Sure, the bouncer let him in cause he has a pretty face. Again, what can he say?

"how bout we find somewhere not so crowded?" The man asks, curly dark brown hair falling in his face and hiding inky almost black eyes. 

"I...well..." Tyler stutters. He thought it was just fine here, not too many people but enough to see him if something bad happend. 

"Cmon, it'll be fine babe." He sweet talks Tyler, who knows very well this is just an act, but this guy is just really _hot_  and it would be a waste of time to cut him off now. besides, it'd be rude. 

"Ok." He giggles, taking the man's extended hand and letting himself be pulled to a large leather couch, where girls were making out with each other while onlookers watched with dark eyes. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Yeah." Tyler smiles, putting his drink on a nearby table and turning back to the guy. 

"So sweetheart, what are you doing here all by yourself?" He asks and for a moment Tyler doesn't have an answer. Why was he here again? He knew Dallon brought him, but why here? He usually went to the gay club across town, the good side.

This was the bad side if that's anything to go by.

"With a friend." Tyler nods to himself, blinking too fast under the strobing lights above head.

"Oh, what kind of friend?" The man frowns slightly, and Tyler giggles and pats his arm.

"No no, just a friend. He apparently already found someone to spend the rest of the night with."

"Then how about you, you have anyone?" He asks and Tyler smirks 

"Would you have really come over to me if I did?" He laughs and the guy blushes, drinking his own beer and eyeing Tyler curiously. 

"Fair enough." The man chuckles and raises his bottle, taking a long chug and Tyler watches his Adam's apple bob in fascination. 

He usually doesn't get into clubs. 

Bars, yes. 

But never clubs. 

This isn't exactly _new,_ buts it's still super _cool_ and he isn't going to waste this experience on being cautious and anxiety ridden.

a few minutes go by, ten or fifteen, when the man is standing and asking Tyler to dance.

"Why not?" He giggles, face flushed a pretty light pink and eyes glazed over.

This was beginning to be the best night of his life.

Soon they're on the dance floor, multiple sweaty bodies bumping and ramming into them, Tyler laughing high pitched and the man who Tyler still doesn't know the name of holding on to him maybe a little _too_ tightly. He doesn't seem to mind though, pressing against the guy needily and mouthing along the words to top whatever pop song is playing on the loud speakers. 

"What's your name?" The guy shouts and Tyler leans into his neck to speak

"Tyler." 

"Matty" the guy reciprocates, hands wandering over Tyler's back and the light touches make him giggle. 

"This is fun!" He sticks his tongue out and squeezes his eyes shut, swaying back and forth to the music. 

"Yeah, wanna go have some more?" Tyler nods enthusiastically, following the guy as he basically dragged Tyler towards a dark hallway presumably leading to the restrooms. 

 "Yeah.....w-wait." Tyler halts, planting his feet on the ground and shaking his head, drink in hand as it swishes around and out of the glass. 

"What? C'mon..." Marty urges, tugging Tyler and he shakes his wrist out of his grip, continuing to shake his head no. 

"No....I can't sorry." 

"Why? What's the matter you a virgin or something?" 

Tyler cocks his head, giving the man a dirty look and walking away, but not before quickly flipping him off over his head, cosmo in his right. 

"Aye go fuck yourself!" The man calls after him but Tyler just rolls his eyes, sauntering back to where he came from. 

No less then five minutes later, another suitor is at his side. 

"Hey baby," 

"not interested sorry." Tyler says, glancing at the guy with slanted eyes. 

"Cmon sweets why you here all alone?" 

"Waiting for my boyfriend." 

"Sure." The guy scoffs, suddenly surging forward and pressing himself against Tyler, who recoils and shoves him away. 

"Get the fuck off me!" 

"Make me you little twink." He hisses, whiskey breath ghosting over Tyler's face and it makes his face crinkle in disgust. 

"Don't touch me!" Tyler squeals, jumping when the guy reaches behind him and taking a handful of his ass. 

"Stop!" Tyler screams, slapping him across the face and only then is when the man wipes his face and stalks away. 

"....faggot." He mutters and Tyler just sighs, straightening out his t shirt and pulling up his jeans. 

"Fucker." Tyler hisses under his breath, looking over the scene once more. Slightly rattled, but not defeated, as this has happened many times before. Tyler is a big boy, he knows how to take care of himself. He reaches behind him for his drink, feeling around for a second, finally grasping the thin neck of the glass and bringing it to his lips. 

Before he can take a sip however, it's being pulled away from his face and put back on the bar, and Tyler watches as a hand pushes it back to the confused bartender. 

"Dude what the hell-" Tyler begins to tell the person off until he sees a pair of familiar hazel eyes. 

"O-oh hi." He says quietly, suddenly feeling small in the presence of Josh. He had basically materialized out of thin air and it slightly startled the younger boy. 

"You can drink it if you want, but I'd prefer not to hang around someone on rohpynol." Josh spits defensively, shrugging and pushing the drink back. 

"Thanks." Is all he can say, telling the bartender to dump it and sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, that's never happened." 

"Well we are in a sketchy area, does Dallon come here a lot or was this your personal preference?" 

"I don't really have any. Just came here cause I knew Dallon could get me in." 

"Why can't you get into other clubs?" Josh asks, eyes curiously watching Tyler and he feels like a bug under a microscope. 

"I'm...I'm only 18 Josh." He says slowly, waiting to see Josh shrug, offer him a fake ID, or say something sexual.

but he doesn't. He just looks at Tyler for a minute, looks around, then grabs his arm and pulls him right to the exit. 

"Josh! Hey! What the fuck?" He yells, trying to pull away because he has no idea whatsoever what Josh's intention could be at this moment. 

"Calm down." 

"DALLON! SOMEONE HELP!" Tyler screams, thinking that this may be the last time he sees his friend, or anyone of that matter. No one turns though. No one notices. 

Humanity can be disgusting. 

"Tyler! Stop that right now!" Josh demands, eyes fiery and tone a warning command. 

He goes silent instantly, looking at josh with wide scared eyes. 

"Were leaving. I'm taking you back home." Josh says simply, wrapping a protective arm around Tyler's waist and guiding him out the door into the parking lot. 

"But, but it's only 10:30! Cmon Josh you don't have to stay!" Tyler argues.

"it's not the time nor the place for this Tyler. You're only 18, you have no one there to protect you-" 

"-protect me? I'm fine on my own Josh cut it out!" 

"You're fine? Who just saved you from getting date raped? Huh?" 

Tyoer goes quiet once again. 

"That's what I thought." Josh huffs, leading Tyler to a shiny black BMW. 

Once there're in the car, josh starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road, one hand on the wheel and one firm on Tyler's knee. 

"You really shouldn't be in that club this time of night, with Dallon or not. I know the guys like 6'8 but the minute you're alone, well, that could be the end of you." Josh says, earning a nod from Tyler. 

"Actually, you shouldn't be at _any_ club at _any_ time of night? And what was that you were drinking?" Josh asks in a domanite tone and Tyler just shrugs, avoiding eye contact and looking out the window. 

"Tyler..." 

"it was a cosmo." Tyler shrugs, scoffing like the teenager he is and Josh just shakes his head. 

"What was Dallon thinking?" 

"Probably how much ass that kid'll give him later." Tyler mumbles which makes Josh chuckle softly. 

"Well he does think with his dick most of the time." He laughs and Tyler cracks a small smile. 

"Yeah..." 

"listen. I'm sorry for ruining your _fun_ but I just wanted you to be safe, couldn't see what was happening and not do anything." 

"No _I'm_ sorry, you were just helping and I was acting like a brat." 

"I didn't mean to scare you by the way, just wanted to get you out of there." Josh says softly, looking over for a second. 

"No it's fine, happens a lot anyway." 

Josh doesn't respond, only rubs the side of his face with an open palm and sighs quietly. 

 A calm silence settles over the two for a few minutes, Tyler just watching the orange glow of the streetlights pass over the car and on the street, trees like shadowed ghosts in the dark light of night in Ohio. He had lived here for years, since he was born but it still never ceased to terrify him at night. 

A cold city, Columbus. 

A lot of cold people on it too. 

"I have to ask...why the sudden change in attitude?" Josh asks, glancing over at Tyler and removing his hand from his thighs to steer. 

"What do you mean?" He responds, turning over to face the man. 

"Yesterday you wanted, like, nothing to do with me." Josh chuckles and Tyler watches his eyes crinkle together. 

"I'm not really sure, just upset but I'm fine now." 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yeah." 

"Mmmk." Josh mutters and taps the wheel with slender fingers. 

"What?" 

"You just seem...unhinged." 

"Well that's just me." Tyler grumbles, resting his face on an arm bent across the window. 

"I don't know if Dallon told you...but I work with him." Josh says nonchalantly, carding fingers through his hair while Tyler stares.

"Yeah I gathered that much." Josh rolls his eyes. 

"Are you always this much of a brat?"

"Why do you care?" Tyler retorts and josh just shakes his head in mild disbelief.

 "Guess you're just young." Josh sighs and Tyler scowls. 

"What? What if being bratty is just my personality? I'm mentally and emotionally old for my age you know." He says defensively, and Josh just laughs. 

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it, just needs to be handled." He explains but Tyler stills tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

"Never mind." Josh mutters, "by the way, where's your address?" 

"Why would I tell you?" 

"Oh my lord." Josh looks at the ceiling of the car and inhales deeply. "The things I would do." 

Tyler feels his face flush, heat creeping up from his neck. "W-what?" 

"Nothing, nevermind." Josh laughs at him, patting his leg affectionately. 

"No, tell me what you were thinking?" 

"And why would I do that?" Josh challenges, a teasing smirk on his face. 

"B-because I want you to." Tyler says indignantly.

"well since you _want me to_ ," Josh laughs once again "It was just my Dom instincts." He says casually, as if that was something people just say. 

"What?" 

"I'm a Dom like Dallon. Granted, I only have like, four clients. But there's one that's pretty bratty, but nowhere near as bad as you. The way you were acting just reminded me of her." 

Tyler doesn't know what to say. He knew josh worked with Dallon but he had no idea that josh was a Dom as well.

"You're...you...." is all he can make out, gaping at the man next to him that seems so calm about it all. 

"Yeah, I Dom people." He chuckles at Tyler's obliviousness.

"But do you...you know..." Tyler tries to get the last part out but he can't find the words to explain it without sounding like a child.

"Have sex? I do. Tons of it actually."

"Oh." 

"Yeah. One of my littles, she's hilarious. Acts just like you but only does it for attention." He says, eyes shining and Tyler can now tell this is something that he really loves.

"How'd you-"

"get into it all?"

Tyler nods

"well I was friends with Dallon in high school and he graduated and I needed somewhere to stay so we roomed for a while while I was working at a radio station, but eventually I met one of his friends who was a little and apparently I put her in sub space after two minutes of meeting her. She was sweet, one of my first littles for a while." 

Tyler nods, suddenly eager to know more. "So you're straight?" 

"No I'm bi. But to be honest I only really fuck my male clients." 

"Oh. So what about the girls?" Tyler asks, pulling his knees up to his chest in the car seat and josh looks at him and chuckles. 

Tyler must be a comedian. 

"Well I have two little girls and I just go to their houses, they come to mine, and they go into sub space. It's basically just acting like a child to relieve stress and anxiety." Josh explains and Tyler soaks in the knowledge.

"what else?" 

"I basically just babysit them. Just the usual stuff you'd do with a kid. We cuddle, watch movies, I make them food sometimes. It's very domestic, a nice feeling to have after a hard day." He says with a smile and Tyler nods. 

"Are you ever gonna have that permanently?" 

"What? Marriage?" Josh asks and looks over at Tyler with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe. If I find the right person I might. But it's hard to find someone to connect with when you're in a constant open relationship." 

"Oh. That makes sense." Tyler says, agreeing only partially with what josh is saying. 

"So...what about you? Why was it Dallon needed me to meet with you?" 

"I..." Tyler starts, blushing harder and he looks anywhere but josh. 

"Well?" Josh urges and Tyler just shakes his head while an embarrassing amount of red covers his face. 

"I....is it so bad that I wanted to see you again?" He rushes out and josh just laughs. 

"Not bad at all. I'm glad. I didn't want that to be your lasting impression of me." 

"Oh ok." 

"Not that this scenario is any better but I'll take it." He teases, driving up into a _very_ nice neighborhood that Tyler couldn't ever even _dream_ of living in. 

"Where are we going?" He asks, leaning forward in his seat to stare at the beautiful houses. 

"Well since you wouldn't give me your address I assumed you'd rather come to my place. Is that ok?" Josh asks as if hes concerned, eyebrows furrowed. 

"You live _here?_ No way." Tyler gapes and josh just chuckles. 

"Yeah. I have for a while now." 

"How much do people _pay_ you?!" Tyler exclaims, jumping up slightly and at this josh bursts out laughing. 

"It's not all mine, wealthy parents plus good sex I guess." He rubs his face and conceals a large smile. 

"Damn." Tyler whispers, to himself mostly, it just happened to come out. 

"Before we pull up and you'll know my address, you sure you want to associate yourself with me?" 

Tyler blinks. "What do you mean?" 

"Do you just want a friend, emotional support, a caregiver, or a Dom?" He asks and Tyler's head is suddenly overflowing with possibilities. 

"Uh....I...I..." he stumbled over his words and thoughts, not really sure what he wanted just yet. It was a lot to take in, and Josh was waiting for an answer.

"I....I do y really know Josh, I'm new to this." He sighs, and josh just nods understandingly and pulls into the driveway of an enormous modern looking house.

"Oh my god no way."

"If you think this is big you should see my d-"

"don't even start." Laughter erupts in the car and they both jump out, walking a little too closely to the front door.

 Tyler didn't even think the inside could be more beautiful then the outside but it seems that's the case when he walks into the front room. Whitewashed walls greet him as well as sleek, stylish furniture that he didn't think would be too uncomfortable to fuck on. 

Wait, why is he thinking that? 

"Like it?" Josh's voice is somehow louder in here, echoing off the walls and he walks straight across the room into the spacious kitchen. 

"Oh my god josh do I _like it?_ Its like we're on HGTV or some shit." 

"That's nice to hear." Josh says over the clinking of glasses and he pours himself a beer, walking back over to Tyler who's still awestruck in the front area of the room. 

"Cmon, sit, don't just stand around you're making me anxious." Josh says, plopping down on a thin leather couch and sipping his light brown, almost golden looking beer. 

"Aren't you going to offer me any?" Tyler asks, crossing his arms

"Aren't you 18?" Josh retorts, giving him a look and Tyler just shrugs. 

"For my nerves." He mumbles, walking into the kitchen and mimicking Josh's earlier movements. 

For a brief second Tyler examines the fridge, looking for red flags but only seeing stuff a progressive 30 year old mom would buy, along with some low calorie beers. 

He grabs one, thinking it's better then nothing and when he shuts the door josh is standing there, tall as a tower over him. 

And he doesn't look happy. 

"What?" Tyler asks, swallowing and looking at his face as innocently as he could. 

"Did I say you could have one?" Josh asks in that same voice from the club and Tyler internally melts a little. 

"N-no but-" 

"-but nothing. You're 18, and I don't like the people I'm with to be shitfaced on a regular basis, especially when they're 18."

Tyler looks at the floor, scuffing his shoes across the tile.

"Do you hear me?" Josh asks, and Tyler puts down the beer.

"Sure."

"What was that?" Josh asks, pinning him to the counter behind him and Tyler stands still. He hasn't signed up for _anything_ yet, he's not swallowing his pride until he does. 

"I said, sure." Tyler retorts, eyeing josh who bites the inside of his cheek and looks over his head at something on the wall. 

"You sure are a piece of work, I could tell by last night." He says after a few seconds, looking back down at Tyler. 

"I want to say you're a switch, but I just have a feeling you're getting off on making me angry." Josh sighs, looking over Tyler's appearence. Suddenly his shirt is too tight, too small, too short, and just what he wanted to wear for seeing josh. 

"Maybe." Tyler blinks again with no emotion and walks back into the living room, rubbing on the older man purposefully and he hears a light hitch of breath before josh trailing behind. 

"So...um...which is it?" 

"You'll have to find out." Tyler smirks, his back to josh and he flops onto the armchair across the couch, sucking in his bottom lip. 

Josh just barely rolls his eyes, sitting back down and taking a long swig of his drink, leaning back but still struggling on finding a comfortable position. 

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" Tyler asks, tilting his head. 

"Why are you so at home?" Josh retaliates and Tyler just shrugs. 

"Nice house, I want to either own it or come here more often so mine as well get used to it as soon as possible." 

"Oh so you plan on staying here often?" Josh asks with a teasing smile, his eyebrow raised in mock surprise. 

"Well if I'm gonna be one of your subs I expect I'll be here a lot." Tyler says cockily, looking around the room and biting his lip in a careless way.

"Who said I want you to be my sub?" 

"I mean it's a long shot, but I'm guessing by the tent in your pants you _might_ want to see more of me." Tyler says nonchalantly, as if he was giving him the time of day. 

Josh's mouth falls open, and Tyler watches his arms flex and _god damn he's strong._

"You are _really_ setting yourself up for failure." Josh warns, a teasing tone hiding under dominance. 

"Am I? I have a feeling you're gonna sugar coat this." 

"Oh trust me, if all the papers were done you'd already be over my lap sweetness." Josh coos in a falsely sweet tone and Tyler's eyes almost roll onto the back of his head. 

"B-but..." he protests and josh shushes him immediately. 

"But nothing. You'll see the rules in time and then you'll know you're place. If not, I'll have to show you." He says and Tyler has to compose himself before he falls off the chair. This is not josh, this is possibly the hottest human being he's ever seen, and he's talking about fucking _Tyler!_

"But Joshhh." Tyler whines, starting to slip into an unfamiliar place mentally and he immediately wants to stop it before he starts looking pathetic. 

"What?" 

"Where are the papers, when can I sign, what will-" 

"no no no. Nothing is happening tonight. We're waiting till tomorrow because for all I know you're intoxicated and I don't want you to make any rash decisions." 

"I'm not-" 

"I don't know that. Now are you sleeping here or are you giving me your address?" 

"I...I guess I'll sleep here if you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't." Josh smiles kindly, a completely different person once again and stands up. 

Tyler does as well, walking towards him slowly, a smirk growing on his face. "So if I'm not your sub just _yet_ , can we-" 

"no." 

Tyler sits back down, sighing and pouting before josh pats his shoulder. 

"You can blow me if you want, but I can't really do anything to you sweets." Not to his surprise, Tyler rolls his eyes and walks to the hallway, obviously in search of something. 

"Bedrooms up to the left." Josh calls to him and he scowls before following the directions and slamming the door. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Getting/keeping

Tyler wakes up in the middle of the night with a searing headache and a crick in the neck. 

"Ow...fucker." He mutters, sitting up in the ginormous master bed. He tries to crack the bone with a slanted palm but doesn't succeed and he falls back with a huff, the dark grey sheets pillowy around him. There's a digital alarm clock to his right reading 2:38.

Its comfortable. 

He looks out the window and sees that it's still dark, pitch black sky leaking through the windows. 

Wait...where is he. 

Oh, he's at Josh's house. 

Wait what? 

In some spastic meltdown, Tyler scrambles off the bed and onto the ground, getting to his feet and looking around the room rapidly in search of something, or even someone. 

But he's alone. 

Its almost too quiet, granted it's 2 in the morning but still you would think there'd be more noise then there is. It's just plain white silence except Tyler's rapid breathing. 

Its odd waking up in someone else's bedroom when they're not there. It almost feels domestic in a way that Tyler doesn't want to think about because he could get used to this house, this bed, josh. It would take some getting used to, but in the end Tyler thinks it could be a pretty solid life, or at least couple of years at the most.

Tyler walks to the dresser and opens it as slowly as he can, seeing an unorganized pile of wrinkled t shirts that all display different band logos. He looks down at the button up he fell asleep in and decides to exchange it for a more comfy option. One he's dressed, and it does look like a dress on him, Tyler just stands in the middle of the room and thinks for a minute, deciding where to go next. 

Carefully he tip toes to the far side of the room, inspecting the corners. It's almost empty besides the colossal master bed, and a wardrobe next to it. Besides that it's just a dresser and a black rug, monochromatic blacks and greys throughout the room. It's calm and moody. Tyler doesn't want to open any drawers in fear of making noise, but he does open the door across from the bed which opens to a large dark hallway, intimidating in a way that made Tyler think there'd be monsters at the end. 

One socked foot after another he walks through the hall, looking around corners and checking to see if there's anyone hiding in the shadows. 

The floors make zero sounds as he walks so Tyler assumes it's ok to continue his descent down into the darkness.

Theres a light at the very end, a faint light grey against the black and Tyler walks towards it cautiously, biting his bottom lip nervously.  

Suddenly the hallway is over and he's peeking around the corner to see the living room below him, and the tv on, Friends playing quietly, on the lowest volume he'd guess cause you could barely hear what the characters were saying. Familiar lightening yellow hair was rested on the arm of the couch, josh laying sideways staring at the tv with glassy eyes. 

It's 2am why is josh still up? 

Why wouldn't he sleep? 

Tyler could've shared the bed. 

He tentatively creeps towards the staircase, mindful of where he's stepping until he's at the bottom, marble flooring cold even through the cotton of his socks.

"...J-Josh?" Tyler squeaks nervously, flinching back when Josh spins around almost falling off the couch. 

"Jesus Christ baby you scared the shit out of me." Josh gasps, regaining himself and sitting up, eyeing Tyler curiously. 

"It's...it's almost 3 in the moring Josh what are you doing?" 

He stands up, walking to Tyler slowly and he takes his arm gently. "Better question is what are _you_ doing little one, you need your sleep." He tuts, guiding Tyler back up the stairs. It was apparent that Josh was extremely out of it, not to mention sleepy. He would never knowingly use nicknames unless Tyler was in fact, his sub and at this moment he wasn't. Tyler knew it too, looking at Josh mildly confused before just going along with it. 

"B-but-"

"-nope. You need rest baby that's final." 

Tyler pouts, looking at Josh and wrenching his arm away. "I'm not your sub or whatever _yet,_ you're not the boss of me." 

"Oh? So you want to continue this argument when you are? Cause I can bring it right back up baby." Josh suggests and Tyler scowls, looking at his feet in the darkness. 

"I'm not tired anymore." He lies, swaying slightly and blinking slowly. 

"You will learn its not going to end in your favor if you lie to me Tyler." Josh warns, removing his hand from Tyler's wrist and placing at the small of his back to continually push him forward. Joshwas waking up now, soTylerassumed hewiuldbt be getting any sleepy special treatment. 

"But I'm not lying." 

"Ok hun." Josh sighs, pushing open the door to his room and Tyler flops on the soft bed. 

"Mmmmmm." He mumbles into the sheets and Josh chuckles. 

"I see you've taken it to yourself to redress." He laughs and Tyler blushes, burying his face in the comforter. 

"I was uncomfortable." 

"It's ok." Josh assures him and pulls the sheets back, and over Tyler so that he's covered. 

"Ok." 

"Alright now, sweet dreams...Tyler." He says awkwardly. They both knew normally he'd say 'sweet thing' or 'kitten', something along those lines but since it wasn't set in stone Josh didn't want to make and bad decisions. 

"...Josh?" 

"Mhmm?" He turns from where he'd gone to leave the room.

"can you...maybe...I don't know if it's weird-" 

"-stay?" 

Tyler nods, looking at his fingers and josh smiles endearingly at the boy, muttering an 'of course' and getting under the sheets  next to him. 

"Now will you go to bed?" 

"Sure." Tyler mumbles, scooting farther underneath the sheets and turning on his side to face Josh, though they aren't actually touching. They're just near each other and that's really all they need at the moment. 

"In the morning, if you aren't a brat, I can print out some documents for you to look over if you're still Interested?" Josh tries, and Tyler smiles, nodding in agreement. 

"I'd like that." 

"alright. I have someone coming over later tomorrow so when do you think Dallon or someone can pick you up?" 

"Oh. Probably after breakfast." Tyler says, sounding mildly disappointed, surprising both him and josh.

"that's ok. Now go to bed." Josh says sweetly, watching Tyler roll his eyes before closing them and yawning. They don't open back up for a while, and Josh looks over at the alarm clock to read 3:34. 

"Shit." He whispers, scoring farther and farther off the bed because he knows he has to get work done tonight. Josh is an insomniac to put it lightly, he can't sleep. But he's always rested enough to the point where it's healthy, and that's what josh is all about, being healthy. 

Mind soul and body. 

Before he can actually slip off, there's a hand around his bicep, pulling slightly and he looking over his shoulder to see Tyler stirring in his sleep, eyelids flickering and hand twitching on his skin. 

"Ok, ok." He hums, reluctantly getting back on the bed and next to Tyler, who immediately wraps a leg around his frame in an attempt to pull him closer. 

Josh smiles at the younger boy, feeling a strong sense of domesticity and just overall responsibility in a way. In a few hours he will most likely own Tyler and his body for however long Tyler wants and that's a lot to deal with. Josh has only gotten so much background on this kid and what he knows is already more then any of his other clients. Tyler will need special attention he knows, but in his heart Josh can't get attached, even with all the time they'll be spending together. 

His breathing is slow and stuttered, and Josh notices that while he sleeps he can't seem to stop moving. His leg shakes then his eyes twitch then his grip tightens around Josh's arm. It's like he's restless but fast asleep at the same time. 

"Shhhhhh." Josh coos, brushing the hair off his face and Tyler just mutters something incoherent. 

A few minutes go by and Josh decides to just forget it, closing his eyes and giving in to the Heat Tyler's body is radiating, cuddling closer to him and just letting his own body fall asleep for the first time in about two days. 

 

Tyler wakes up alone once again, this time knowing where he is. With a quick look at the clock he slowly falls out of bed, sitting on the floor for a minute just rubbing his eyes. There's a moment in time when he thinks he should get in the shower but then he decides that might be going a little too far, this isn't his house he should just go home. 

Home. 

Not really "home" the more he thinks about it.

but he doesnt want to think about it so he hops up and starts to go downstairs, hearing soft voices coming from the bottom of the stairs so he sits at the top step and listens. It's only 8:26 so he doesn't expect Josh to have company so early 

"baby stop..." josh growls and the hair on the back of Tyler's neck stands. 

Shit. 

"You know you aren't going to like what happens if you don't quit it." Josh says in his warning tone and Tyler starts to melt a little inside. 

There isn't a response he can hear, which means Josh is most likely on the phone. 

"Listen, daddy is busy right now so....kitten, I understand but you are gonna have to be patient. Can you do that for me?" 

There's a long moment of silence and Tyler starts to scoot down the stairs until Josh's voice is louder. "Care to repeat that?" He mutters a "thought so" under his breath and starts to walk around the kitchen. 

"Daddy makes the rules, so you'd better change that attitude before you get a punishment you won't enjoy." He spits and Tyler's foot slips and he almost falls down the stairs. He catches himself but makes a small banging noise before sucking in his breath. 

"Yes that's right, now stop what you're doing and behave until later." Josh concludes with a sigh. 

"I love you too baby." He says before hanging up and making noises in the kitchen. 

"Now as for _you,_ " he begins and all the sudden josh is at the foot of the stairs with a hand on his hip. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" He asks Tyler, who is still sitting on the steps with his jaw on the floor. 

"I...uh...I..." he stutters, slowly getting to his feet and looking up at Josh, who looks mildly amused. 

"It's ok, cmon lets get you something to eat." Josh motions for Tyler to follow so he does, nervously following Josh like a puppy through his house. 

Tyler sits on a stool at the tall counter, his legs spread and his elbows resting on the marble of the top. Josh notices. Josh doesn't say anything, only looks at his legs for a long moment and turns around. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Always." Is Tyler's response, eyeing Josh carefully as he moves around the kitchen and he smirks. 

"Ok, eggs?" Josh asks and Tyler nods, licking his bottom lip quickly. 

"Sorry you had to hear that." Josh chuckles, going into the fridge. 

"No no it was...enlightening." Tyler giggles, leaning forward on the counter. Josh's shirt has ridden up on his back and he's fairly aware of the effect it's having on the older man. 

"Ok good." 

Tyler rests his head on his arm and sighs loudly. "Why were you up so late last night?" 

"I had some stuff to get done." Josh replies 

"Like watching tv?" Tyler scoffs and Josh rolls his eyes. 

"I have my reasons for doing the things I do Tyler." 

"But why-" 

"-Tyler." Josh says in a warning tone and looks at him. 

Tyler goes silent. 

For a minute Tyler expects Josh to apologize for snapping at him, but he doesn't. And that's alright by him because if that's the way Josh is he isn't going to say anything in fear of being reprimanded. 

"So Josh..."

"yes Tyler..." he says with a smile, cracking an egg over the cast iron skillet. 

"When are you allowed to fuck me?" Tyler knows he said the right thing when Josh drops the egg on the ground and his eyes widen three sizes. 

"T-Tyler..." Josh stumbles over his words and looks at the boy in disbelief. 

"What? I'm serious." 

"I don't doubt that you are...but are you sure about that?" 

"What do you mean?" Tyler tilts his head and watches Josh pick up the egg and throw it in the sink. 

"You're young, I'm sure you could find other ways to help yourself besides using me." He explains to Tyler, who just frowns. 

"I tried other ways Josh, I need stability and someone to help me I can't keep doing it myself." 

"But are you sure you want a Dom to help you do that?" He sighs and Tyler nods angrily. 

"Yes Josh I'm sure." 

"Maybe you'd be better off with someone-" 

"No Josh. Dallon knows me, and I know me so I know that I want _you._ " He says definitively and Josh sighs loudly. 

"You're just so young, and this kind of relationship can be extremely demanding, difficult, and honestly it will probably take a toll on your mental health." 

Tyler stops, closing his mouth an considering this for a minute. Josh notices his hesitation and walks over, leaning over the counter and taking his hand in his. 

"Subspace is hard to get out of, you will be humiliated at first, you'll be overly emotional and I might scare you sometimes."  He says quietly and Tyler looks at the countertop. 

"It's sounds like your a wizard or something." He mutters and Josh chuckles. 

"Not really, but I can make you feel pretty magical." He teases and Tyler smiles softly, looking up at him. 

"Do you have like a...um..." 

"oh wait I think I have just what you're looking for." Josh interrupts, jogging into the next room leaving Tyler to think for a moment. 

When he comes back he's carrying a small stack of papers, and a pen. 

"Here, read these and I'll cook." He says, putting them in front of Tyler and stepping away, back to the stove. 

Tyler takes them curiosly in his hands and turns them over, reading the front. 

_BDSM BASICS_

_DOM: a caregiver in charge of a submissive during and after sex. A Dom is in control 24/7 and the submissive bends to the will of their Dom, with exceptions._

_SUB: a submissive role is played by the bottom in a sexual relationship. Their job is to cater to their DOM'S needs and act in the way that they're Dom feels suitable._

_A reminder: both DOMS and SUBS may have flexible responsibilities in a relationship. A DOM may care for a sub throughout the relationship if it is a part of their sexual needs. A SUB may be bratty and or want to be in charge, only for a quick moment before the DOM takes over._

_In a DD/LG/B relationship, it can be sexual or non sexual. The DOM plays a DADDY or CAREGIVER role for the SUB which can be either a BABY, KITTEN, or any other name they feel suits their own personal subspace._

_DD/LG/B nonsexually is when a father figure cares for a sub in sub space, either with age play or not. Cross dressing and other accessories may be added for sexual plaesure or not._

_SUBSPACE: when the SUB enters a mental state of bliss and childlike behavior. When in Subspace a sub may talk and act like a child and depend on their Dom for simple tasks and responsibilities._

Tyler looks up at Josh, watching him cook with curious eyes. Josh does all of this?

"Josh?" 

"Mhmm?" He keeps his back to Tyler. 

"Do you...are you a Dom?" 

"Yes." He chuckles "I thought you knew that." 

"I do but, do you, do all of this?" 

"Yeah but it depends on the sub. They're all into different things and I have to keep track of their needs and their pasts to make sure they're always happy." He says happily and Tyler nods to himself. 

"So if I was a sub, what would I want?" He asks and Jish gives him a strange look. 

"Well I don't know. I know that you're bratty but bratty subs aren't looking to overpower their Dom, they just want to test them. I already know from past experiences with you that you'd test me, see how far you can push me without getting away with it but I also think maybe you'd be emotional while in Subspace." Josh says, looking at Tyler once in a while. 

"Oh, ok." 

"What do you think you'd like?" He asks and Tyler shrugs. 

"I don't know, I know I like the sound of it all but I'm not sure I could do like...the ageplay?" Tyler's voice cracks and Josh giggles. 

"That usually goes along with it all, but you won't have to do all the dressing up and the toys if you aren't comfortable with that. Everyone of my subs likes the name calling, like baby boy and sweetie but if you don't want to that's absolutely fine." 

"I do want that though!" Tyler yells and immediately blushes. "I mean, the, the names." 

"Alright, ok." Josh laughs "do you want to know anything else before you make a decision or..." 

"no, I think I'll learn as we go along." Tyler smiles and tilts his head. 

"So do you really want to do this?" 

"Yep." Tyler nods, giving Josh the most innocent eyes he can muster. 

"100%?" Josh asks and Tyler laughs 

"110." 

"Alright then." Josh sighs "I'll go get the papers." 

When Josh leaves Tyler jumps out of his chair, dancing around and pumping his fist in the air. He's _18_ and he's gonna have a _Dom!_

"Whatcha doing there?" Josh's voice comes from behind him and Tyler freezes, putting his hands behind his back and smiling innocently. 

"Nothin." 

"You sure?" 

"Yep." He smiles, grabbing the papers out of Josh's hands and signing them blindly.

"Alright." Josh takes them back and signs them as well, putting them in a folder. "It's all set."

Tyler looks around for a minute, pretending not to care, before he jumps into Josh's arms, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist and he huffs before chuckling into Tyler's fluffy hair.

"woah there." He laughs sweetly and holds onto Tyler just as tight, just cradling him for a minute before setting him down on the counter and turning off the stove. 

Tyler reaches out for Josh wordlessly and josh complies, standing between his legs and resting his face on Tyler's chest from where he's propped up above him. 

 _"_ Thank you." He squeaks, eyes watering just a little and Josh hums an response. 

"I'm serious Josh, thank you." 

He removes his face and looks at Tyler with a genuine smile. 

"You don't have to thank me baby boy." Josh watches as Tyler turns three shades of red and shies away. 

"...no problem..." 

"now don't do that." Josh mutters, grabbing Tyler's face and moving it so he's facing him. "I want to see your eyes while I'm taking to you. And that's not me asking, its a command." 

It was at that moment Tyler realized what he got himself into. 

And excited was an understatement.  

 

 

 


	4. Having/Using

On the way home, Dallon is all questions. 

"So was he ok with it? Are you gonna be his sub? Did you sign all the papers?" 

"Jesus Dal calm down." Tyler sighs, rubbing the side of his face trying to conceal the small smile taking over his face. 

"Well I wanna know." He pouts, turning into another lane. 

"Yes I signed the papers, yes I'm going to be his sub, and he was happy." Tyler explains, replaying the mornings events in his head. 

"So when are you guys going to start?" He asks and Tyler shrugs. 

"Well we have each other's phone numbers, I assume he'll text me." 

"I think it's supposed to be up to you Ty." Dallon says and Tyler raises an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"Well I mean, my subs call me when they need me but that might just be them. How is Josh supposed to know when you'll need him anyway?" 

Tyler starts to think. That does make sense. Maybe he should be the one to reach out. 

"So should I text him?" 

"Later probably." Dallon hums, "you should start of with something risky." He says with a smirk and tyoer goes red. 

"What?" 

"I don't know...send him a picture or two." 

"Of what?!" Tyler gasps, whipping around to face him and Dallon laughs. 

"I know for a fact you never got rid of those panties..." he chuckles and Tyler is about to open the car door and fall out. 

"Oh my god Dallon stop." 

"Why?" He laughs and Tyler smacks a hand over his eyes. 

"That's gross don't talk to me like that." 

"What?" He asks innocently and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"I'm Josh's sub, not yours." 

"I know that, but I also know Josh a lot better then you do. I think you could benefit from taking my advice." He shrugs and Tyler just nods slowly. 

"...you really think that'd work?" 

"Trust me, I know it would." 

They pull onto Tyler's street and he hops out of the car, walking a few blocks to his house. That's the way it always worked, Dallon would drop him off farther away from his house and he'd walk so that his parents wouldn't see. He be killed if they knew he was hanging out with older men, especially gay ones. Luckily they never asked, and in the rare instance they did, he'd just say he was sleeping over at Marks house or something like that. 

Tyler sneaks in the front door, immediately going up to his room without making a sound. 

He had learned how to be quiet, how to move without making a sound. 

He carefully closed the door to his room, laying on his stomach atop his bed and sighing, the different between his mattress and Josh's apparent. Josh's bed was the kind you sunk into, a hard slab that would contort around your body. A lot more expensive and comfortable then Tyler's, that was almost too soft and made his back hurt. 

This is how it always went. 

He would go hang out with Brendon and Ryan, Dallon and their friends for days at a time, and rush home only to pretend he's been at his friends houses for the afternoon. His parents were honestly oblivious, asking him about school when he's only been there four out of the five days he's supposed to be. It's a Ferris Bueller act, he calls in sick for himself and takes the day off to go hand out with twenty something year olds to drink and smoke and get fucked. 

Now he has a Dom. 

What a joke. 

His parents are against the gay in the first place, so Tyler would never even dream of telling them he's bi, and never in his right mind would he tell them that he has a male Dom. 

That would be a fun conversation, fun until he gets kicked out of the house and taken out of their will. 

He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling, band posters and basketball pennets taped to the walls around him. A stack of trophies in the corner reminds him of their expectations and for a minute he feels bad for keeping so many things from them, for lying. 

But a text from Josh rips him from that thought immediately. 

_Josh: hey my schedule is clear for next weekend. If you could hold off until Friday I could pick you up and take you to mine for a few nights._

Tyler almost chokes. 

A few _nights_? 

Its a Sunday right now, so that would mean he has to wait five days to see Josh again. Five days until he could get off. He wasn't allowed to, apparently, because before he walked out the door with Dallon Josh grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear, "if you touch yourself without my permission I'll make your life a living hell." 

He starts to type, but pauses and tries to think about what is the best thing to say. Finally he comes up with something good enough for the time being 

_I'm up for a weekend. Don't you think five days is a little long though?_

Tyler sits back on his bed and runs a hand through his hair, honestly a little overwhelmed with everything going on this weekend. He went from being miserable about his brother to throwing a fit, almost getting drugged, sleeping over at Josh's, to suddenly having this relationship to uphold and keep in track. 

Theres a response almost immedietly, and he almost doesn't want to look at it. 

_Josh: forgot you were 18, an unsustainable libido but I should've put that into account._

His response makes Tyler laugh, and Josh is typing again before he can say anything. 

_Josh: I have three clients at the moment, not including you, and they are scheduled Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday. My weekends are always free so I guess if you're comfortable, that'll be your slots._

Tyler's mouth falls open. Did Josh just say that he was going to have three days a week while the others only have one? 

_Of course I'm comfortable but are you sure you want to give all that time to me?_

_Josh: do you not want it?_

_No no of course I do but it seems a little unfair to the others_

_Josh: listen, they don't need a lot of time because it's not sexual, they don't need it as much as a teenager would. They're busy girls that just need some relaxation once a week._

_Oh, ok then._

_Josh: but anyway, you said five days would be too long? How about a small session tomorrow if you just can't wait._

Tyler flushes, staring at the screen with wide eyes. 

_Sure...I'm out of school at 3 if you want to meet after?_

_Josh: I'll just pick you up, no big deal._

At this Tyler does choke, falling off his bed and gripping his phone with white knuckles. 

Oh my god. 

_Ok, see you tomorrow_

_Josh: see you then_

Tyler stands up, brushing off his shirt and walking to the bathroom, phone in his pocket as he turns on the shower. There's another buzz against his thigh and Tyler sighs, getting out his phone and seeing yet another message from Josh. 

_Josh: remember, no touching yourself._

Tyler's jaw is literally on the floor by now, his heart racing and heat pooling in his stomach just thinking about what Josh would do if he didn't obey. 

But he can't think about that, because then he'd get in trouble. 

When Josh sees that he read it but didn't reply Tyler's phone is now ringing and he almost drops it in the sink, scrambling to catch it before picking up with a heaving chest. 

"Y-yes?" His voice cracks 

"Do you understand me?" Josh asks, voice low and dark and Tyler melts 

"Y-yeah." 

"What was that?" Josh asks and Tyler screws his eyes shut. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy. See you tomorrow." Josh hangs up without another word and leaves Tyler gasping, with a raging boner and he think this might be what happens when you're about to enter Subspace. It must be because all he can think about is Josh, needing Josh, wanting Josh and he can't tell if that's good or bad.  

 


	5. Kissing/touching

School the next morning was...well...interesting. 

The classes weren't but the thoughts swirling through Tyler's head sure made the time go by. 

It was an odd mixture between nerves, excitement, and pure unadulterated terror. 

"-so in short, the Elizabethan era ended abruptly, and with much more...." the teacher continues, but Tyler isn't listening, he's casually looking at him lap and smiling like any of the other kids in his class, smirking and trying not to blush at the texts popping up on his phone. 

_Josh: good morning sweetness, you at school?_

_me: yeah in history right now_

_Josh: the teacher's talking?_

_me: yeah..._

_Josh: you should be paying attention._

_me: no it's fine the class is boring anyway_

_Josh: no, it's important that you learn. Text me when it's lunch or your last period._

_me: Josh, c'mon it's fine_

_Josh: mmm...no. Ttyl baby boy <3 _

_me: are you kidding?_

_read 10:38 am_

_me: oh my god you can't be serious_

_me: it's HISTORY_

_me: Joshhhhhhh_

_Josh: Tyler if you text me **one more time** you aren't going to like what happens. _

Tyler sits up in his chair and pouts, looking at the screen with a faint blush and then Josh is typing and he almost falls out of his chair. The girl next to him looks over curiosly, a friend of his but not too good of one so he waves her down and hides the screen. 

_Josh: do you understand me Tyler?_

He starts to type, but stops. 

What if Josh is trying to trick him? 

He wouldnt, right? He just wants Tyler to say fine or that he understands, he wants clarification. It has to be that. 

He wouldnt trick him. 

_me: ok_

_Josh: what did I just say?!_

_me: WHAT THE HELL?_

_Josh: that's it, I'm picking you up at 3 on the dot outside, if you're late you're punishment won't be as forgiving._

Tyler's mouth hangs open and he stares at the screen, not knowing whether to reply, and when the screen says read, two minutes later there's another response from josh. 

 _Josh: good boy, you're_ _learning_ _only to speak when told._

Tyler sub consciously bites his lip, leaning back and stuffing the phone is his pocket before he does something he'll regret. 

 

"What's got you so happy Joseph?" His friend Ashley sneers from the opposite side of the lunch table. 

"What? I'm not...like, extra happy." He denies the accusation, looking at the sandwich in front of him. 

"You totally are. All smiley and shit, so tell us, what's got you so giddy?" She tilts her head and gestures to the rest of the table, who don't look like they care but the more Tyler starts to get flustered the more they tune in. 

"Ashley. Nothing, nothing happened." He groans, resting his head on his arm and praying no one can feel the table shaking from where his leg is shaking. 

"Tyler cmon, stop bullshitting you can tell us. We're you're friends aren't we?" 

He looks at her with a face that says 'are you kidding me you trick ass bitch?' But she just smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder. 

"Fine, fine. Since you all want to know _so fucking badly_...I met someone." 

The entire table goes silent, all eyes on Tyler and then as if it were a movie, they all erupt into a chorus of laughter and Tyler immediately goes bright red, covering his face while the screams of 'AWW TYTY' and 'WHO WHO' are thrown at him. 

"Ok, ok calm down!" He yells, semi frustrated and a little overwhelmed. "I was hanging out with my older friends-" he gives them all a warning look because he knows for a fact they all don't like Brendon. 

"And one of them told me their friend would be able to help me out with some of my anxiety and stuff, so literally the next day I was at their house and this guy shows up and I was _not_ having it, so I left but before I could he like, grabbed my arm and pulled me back so then I told Dallon to make him leave and he did." 

"Wait so..." Ashley starts but I cut her off. 

"Let me finish. I told Dallon I'd give him a second chance so we met up at one of the clubs downtown." There's a couple gasps, as well as disapproving shakes of their heads. 

"And before I hit date raped the guy shows up out of _no where,_ and takes me to his house where I sleep over and then the next morning we talked about some stuff and I'm seeing him again later." 

He cringed as he was bombarded with numerous questions, as well as some "OOOOOO's" and other nasty suggestions.

"So are you just friends or...?" Ashley inquires, a raised eyebrow and Tyler shrugs. 

He doesn't want to tell them. 

First of all it's embarrassing. 

Its confusing to them. 

And it's a little strange, whether he's into it or not. 

He was 100% sure Ashley would find out somehow, but he was hoping that wasn't anytime soon. 

"I'm working on it." Is all he says. 

"How soon are you gonna see him today?" Mark asks. 

"He's picking me up." Tyler mumbles and there's more gasps. 

"He's like your dad!" Someone laughs and Tyler chuckles to himself. 

_Not that far off..._

The bell rings and they all scramble to class, only two more until the end of the day. 

The first is fine. Art, he goes in, paints some drippy blue waves on a plank of wood and leaves it on the window to dry, walking to the next class, which is musical theory. It was Tyler's favorite, but it was also a little annoying that he couldn't pay attention because of Josh. 

Josh Josh Josh. 

He wasn't even doing anything, it's just the fact that he was on Tyler's mind made it extremely frustrating to try and focus. Whenever he tried to write he would think of other things, forgetting English for a second and just scribbling. 

Guess that whole ageplay thing is starting to get to him. 

The final bell rings and Tyler rockets out of the class, jogging to his locker and grabbing literally nothing but his backpack, scurrying to the front doors of the school and making it out first, with only five other eager students. 

He would usually hate looking like such a try hard, such a nerd trying to leave so much faster then everyone else. 

But he didn't want to get in trouble with josh if he saw kids coming out and not Tyler. 

There's a few cars, one grey...one Honda...one minivan......and a black BMW. 

tyler smiles to himself, walking as calmly as he can towards the car, looking at the ground the whole way but before he gets to the side of the car there's a hand on his shoulder and he spins around in shock. 

Ashley. 

"What?" He spits and she laughs at his anger. 

"Be cool, be cool I just want to meet this mystery man." She teases, walking alongside him and holding his hand. Tyler doesn't mind actually, she's always been one of his closest friends and even though he's pissed he'd never want to hurt her feelings. 

They get closer and it seems like Ashley's almost nervous, holding his entire arm now and pressing against him. 

"Geez calm down ash he's not going to kill us." 

"I don't know that." She mutters into his neck when they approach the side of the car. 

Josh rolls the window down and smiles at Tyler, looking at Ashley curiously, and at how she's holding Tyler. 

"Hey Tyler you ready to go?" He says, so obviously fake and Tyler almost laughs, nodding. 

"Yeah...this is my friend Ashley. Ashley, this is my.....Josh." He squeaks, not so sure about what to call him.

"nice to meet you josh." She says with a smile, tilting her head and giving Tyler an excited glance. 

He blushes and tries to push her away but she cackles and tightens her grip, leaning forward and nipping his ear before kissing him on the cheek and letting go, waving goodbye enthusiastically before runnning to one of the busses. 

Josh's eyes follow her is a dangerous way, lowered and darkened before he turns to Tyler. He waves feebly with shaking knees as Josh gets out of the car, walking around the side and opens the door for him, looking around really quick before pressing him against the doorframe and kissing him passionately. 

"Only my lips on you. Got it?" 

"Yes sir." Tyler whispers, ducking into the car and josh shuts the door carefully, getting in the drivers seat and starting the ignition. 

 "So how was school baby?" Josh asks and Tyler shrugs. 

"Ok I guess, boring as usual." 

"I know it's boring, and I know that it's senior year but that doesn't give you an excuse. Education is important." 

"Ok." Tyler agrees, closing his eyes for a minute. 

"Tired?"

"Always." He yawns and turns to josh. 

"How was your day?" 

"Good, not much happening but I went on a run if that's anything, and cleaned." 

"Good." Tyler nods his head and turns on the radio quietly. "Sorry for texting you during class." He says weakly and Josh shakes his head. 

"I know you're sorry, you're gonna be _real_ sorry." He adds and Tyler squirms. 

"I mean it, I'm sorry please don't-" 

"-I've already heard it Tyler don't start." Josh tuts, pulling into his neighborhood and soon his driveway. 

Tyler was my sure about how this was supposed to happen. Were they just gonna go in and fuck? Or were they gonna talk and dick around for a little and then fuck? Was josh going to go all out or was this not a big deal? Should he have shaved his legs? 

Josh saw him thinking and put a hand on his thigh, parking the car in his garage. "We'll play it by ear kitten don't worry." 

Tyler was gonna worry. 

 Inside, the house looked almost exactly the same as it had the other night, only it was more clean and it didn't really look like someone was living there to be honest, it was just a bunch of furniture with no signs of life. Now if Tyler were to go through draws and cabinets he'd know there was someone living there but just by looking at the space you'd have no idea. 

He puts his backpack on the floor next to the couch, sitting down and staring at Josh with big eyes. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you earlier, it was so weird." He comments and josh raises an eyebrow, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

"Why is it weird?" 

"I don't really know. I couldn't focus, it was just all about you." 

Josh smiles and walks over, sitting in a big armchair. "That's good to know." 

"No." Tyler whines "its distracting." 

"Poor thing." Josh coos, patting his leg in expectation and Tyler cocks his head. 

"What?" 

"C'mere." Josh explains, pointing to his lap and Tyler's face flushes dark red. 

"You're?...you..." Tyler starts but Josh nods and points with a warning glare and Tyler quickly stands up and scrambles over to him, sitting down carefully. He knows he's light, and Josh could probably throw him across the room if he wanted, but he still didn't want to be too heavy. 

"There we go...so tell me, what exactly were you thinking about sweetness?" Josh asks, pulling Tyler into his chest and Tyler obliges, resting his head in the space between his pectoral muscles. 

"Just you and your voice and the sweet things you say and how you make me feel special." Tyler hums, feeling Josh's chest float up and down with his breathing and all the thoughts of school and everything else gone. 

"That's good baby." Josh's voice is almost maternal, like Tyler is a child and he starts to slip into whatever Josh was warning him about before. His head flies up and josh looks surprised and worried. 

"What's wrong?" 

"No no no I can't...no no..." Tyler murmurs, eyes big and he looks at josh with a panicked face. 

"What? What are you..." josh looks at Tyler harder, seeing his eyes become wide and his pupils large, his mouth agape skightky in the most innocent way. 

"Oh...it's ok sweetheart it's ok." Josh chuckles and Tyler looks horrified. 

"But I don't wanna...you know...like..." he sighs in frustration, looking at josh for help. 

"You're going into Subspace, it's ok just let it happen, I'm not going to judge you princess." 

The minute _that_  word left Josh's lips, there was no way Tyler would be able to resist it now. 

"Mm...ok." He exhales and sits back against josh. "I don't know how this is supposed to work." 

"It'll work however you want it to. If you want to be a little you can, which you obviously are so I don't know if it'd be ok if you tried to stop it." 

"So what do I do?" He mutters, looking at Joshs neck.

"We can do whatever you want sweetie, anything." Josh says and Tyler starts to nuzzle the skin under his jaw.

"Can I have a kiss?" Tyler asks in a tiny voice and josh smiles.

"Of course." He tilts his head down at pecks Tyler's lips, earning a whine.

"More then that Josh."

"What was that?" josh asks  and it takes Tyler a second to realize. 

"Oh I'm sorry d...daddy?" He says nervously and Josh's eyes darken in a way, and he leans forward and kisses Tyler harder. 

Its passsionate lips on lips, Tyler's are full and soft, like velvet. Josh's lips are smaller but a good match to Tyler's larger ones, moving in sync with one another until Josh's tongue starts to glide at Tyler's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Tyler whines in response, opening his mouth and letting Josh's tongue inside as it explores the walls of his mouth, trailing the roof and his gums. 

"Fuck." He breathes, his forehead against Tyler's. "you there yet?" 

"I t-think so." Tyler pants, "can we do more, please daddy?" 

Finally hearing Tyler say this is almost enough for Josh to cum right there. His voice sounds so desperate, a tiny high whimper and it's literally the most beautiful thing ever. 

"You want playtime?" He asks and Tyler looks confused momentarily but then he nods in a shy way. 

"Yes please." 

"Such a good boy, using your manners." Josh praises. He tilts Tyler's face up and kisses his neck, sucking the soft skin and leaving dark angry bruises over the skin. Tyler's moaning above him, pawing at his shirt and whining. 

"Patience little one..." Josh breathes against his throat and Tyler shifts so that he's straddling the older man. 

"No, now. Don't wanna wait daddy please." He begs and josh runs his hand down the expanse of his back, stopping at his ass and squeezing hard, taking a handful of the skin and the material of his jeans.

"uh uh, you don't make the rules." Josh corrects him and sits back doing nothing to stimulate Tyler, who takes this opportunity to rip off Josh's shirt and kiss down his chest.

"Eager, aren't you kitten?" He inquires  and Tyler nods feverishly, tongue out and panting.

"Yes. Please. Daddy." Tyler says in between breathes, rutting against josh and that's when he's stopped, josh grabbing his arm and pulling him off his chest and onto the floor. Tyler looks confused for a minute but then seems to shrug it off and start unbuckling Josh's pants, scrambling to his knees in a desperate way.  

"No no no, nothing kitten." Josh scolds, looking almost sad when he pushes Tyler away and zips his  jeans but up. 

"B-but-" 

"-but nothing. Did I say you could?" 

Tyler looks at the floor for a few seconds in shame and embarrassment before shaking his head. 

"It's ok, it's ok c'mere." Josh leans down and picks up Tyler, carrying him to the large sofa and sitting down with him still in his arms. 

"I hate to tease you like this but we haven't even made any rules yet." Josh tuts and in Tyler's state he doesn't even comprehend what josh is trying to say. 

"I'm gonna have to wait until you're out of...whatever this is." Josh mumbles, taking his chin in his hand and tilting Tyler's face to look at him. 

"I don't know if it's little space...are you little? Are you my baby boy?" Jos coos and Tyler scowls, shaking his head defiantly. 

"No." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-yes." Tyler pouts, looking up at josh with big brown doe eyes. 

"So you're saying that you could go home right now, by yourself, and have a conversation with your parents?" 

"What? N-no I sound like a b-baby!" Tyler squeals, and josh laughs into his hair. 

"I know, shh you aren't going anywhere." Josh chuckles, petting his head and sighing. 

"Mmk." Tyler grins, laying his head on Josh's chest and breathing slowly. 

Josh looks down at him and his smile slowly fades. Tyler is only 18, and he's starting to become a little which can be good and bad. It's good because it can be very relaxing and stress relieving but if anything were to happen in their relationship, it could jeopardize Tyler's mental state and ruin little space for him. It's also hard to have any other kind of sexual relationship when you're a little, like if Tyler wants to Dom one night. It can be really hard and then the next time he goes into little space there's a good chance he'd be embarrassed and ashamed of wanting to take control. 

It was alot to take in, but josh was prepared and trained to deal with it all. 

"So am when I pick you up again on Friday you have to have a bag for your clothes ok? I have stuff here for you like a toothbrush and shampoo but you need clothes." 

Tyler nods, looking excited "can I bring a lot of clothes and just leave them here daddy?" 

"...of course baby, of course." Josh nods his head. Normally he wouldn't allow clients to keep their belongings here but then again Tyler is a special case. He could need them. 

By this point Josh's feelings for Tyler were beginning to lean a little farther then professional, but before he makes any rash decisions he'd like to play it out and see what happens. It would all be up to Tyler, and what he wants. It's all about him. 

"I'm gonna miss you. Four days. Four whole days without you that's a long time daddy." He states a matter of factly and josh nods. 

"I know it is, but when I do bring you back we will have so much fun." 

"Can we have playtime daddy?" 

"Once we make the rules we can princess." 

"Can we have playtime all weekend?" Tyler asks, sitting up in his lap and bouncing. 

"We can have as much playtime as you need princess." Josh swallows, feeling Tyler on him. The younger smiles and buries his face in Josh's neck, low key grinding on him instead of bouncing. 

"Maybe I'll just tease daddy until Friday." He giggles and josh gives him a warning look.

"if you don't want to be punished I wouldn't." He cautions Tyler who kisses his neck, rolling his hip over Josh's lap and humming to himself. 

"By the way daddy..." Tyler starts, rubbing Josh's shoulders with small hands while he kitten licks the underside of his jaw. 

"How do you feel about pictures while we aren't together?" He asks, looking innocent as all hell and josh almost chokes. 

"That's...that's naughty baby. Teasing daddy is not going to end well for you and the sooner you learn that the better." 

Tyler wasn't listening, he had started amusing himself with the pictures on Josh's muscular arm, tracing over the shapes and different colors. 

"I love these daddy, did they hurt you?" Tyler asks with immense worry. 

"Not at all sweetness." He assures him, pressing the boy's head against his bare chest once again and letting him just rest there. 

"Can I maybe...just take a really quick nap?" Tyler asks and josh nods. 

"Of course, then maybe we can set some rules, sound good baby?" 

"Mhmm." Tyler nods and drapes his body against josh, closing his eyes and letting his mind carry him somewhere far away. 


	6. Needing/mistaking

It's a very long four days until Tyler's back at school. He's completely unsimulated, bored, and antsy in his seat once again. Last period, music theory, and Tyler's at his desk laying with his head in his hands. It's a free period, and not surprisingly, no one is using the time to their advantage. Again it's a Friday afternoon during last period so it's not like Tyler's teacher thought anyone would pay attention to an actual lesson anyways.

He looks around the room with a sigh, everyone on their phones so he gets out his own.

Theres a couple Snapchat notifications as well as a few likes on Instagram which makes Tyler happy. Brendon had sent him about twenty three videos of Ryan sleeping so that was always a plus. There were no texts, no missed calls which bummed Tyler out a little bit but he decided if he wanted attention he should just make it so.

_me: miss you so much daddy, can't stop thinking about you. <3_

He sits back and stares at the screen for a second, he probably won't get in too much trouble this time because Josh knows that he's at his last period. Josh had asked about his schedule, the classes he takes, the ones he doesn't like and the ones he does. It made Tyler happy knowing that josh cared about his education and took interest in what he liked.

Tyler snaps out of his happy daydream when a text from josh pops up about a minute later.

_Josh: I miss you too but you know better not to put yourself in little space at school. Get to work._

Tyler hadn't been trying to put himself in littlepace necessarily, even if he did it wouldn't be that bad right? His littlepscae, according to Josh, was pretty mild and if he was in a really bad situation he'd be able to get out of it with a level head. Maybe school would be more fun if his mind was buzzing a different way.

_me: but daddy it's almost last period, and I'll be fine no one will notice._

_Josh: I don't care if it's last period we will see each other later do your work._

Tyler huffs and sits back, going through the pictures he has of josh. Most of them he's taken himself, shirtless pictures from Monday and that's really all. There's one he took that's particularly good, Josh's bare torso with a little of his happy trail peeking out, a path leading to the most wonderful place. Tyler remembers feeling Josh's dick through his jeans while he grinded on him,feeling Josh's chest rapidly rise and fall.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

He shuts the door behind him, getting in a stall and locking the door, making sure no one else is in there and he lets out an almost silent whine.

_me: daddy please I need you._

_Josh: what do you mean? You need to pay attention to the class._

_me: I'm so hard please just fucking help me out_

_Josh: where even are you?_

_me: the bathroom..._

_Josh: don't touch yourself Tyler._

_me: but daddy it hurts_

_Josh: what I'll do will hurt a lot worse trust me baby._

_me: daddy please_

_Josh: just another hour baby boy_

_me: I can't wait that long daddy just please!_

_Josh: no Tyler._

Tyler groans in frustration, desperately trying to palm at himself through his jeans knowing his daddy will be angry if he does. Maybe if he sees he won't be able to help himself, maybe he'll call and help.

Tyler opens the camera and pulls down his pants and boxers, gently grabbing his very erect dick he wouldn't be able to go back to class with anyway. He takes a good enough picture and without thinking, just sends it to Josh, moaning almost silently.

Theres a response literally a second later

_Josh: Tyler fucking Joseph you are in big trouble._

Tyler stares at the phone dumbfounded.

What?

Why does everything bad always happen to him? He doesn't deserve it!

 Tyler pulls up his pants and storms back to class, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted. No one notices him enter the classroom so he drops down in his seat and rests his head on his hands, blinking slowly. It's been a long Friday and to be honest, he doesn't really have the energy to worry about Josh. 

Hes literally a minute from falling asleep when there's a loud beeping throughout the room and everyone turns to look at the intercom on the far wall above the door. 

" _Will, Tyler Joseph please come to the office? Will, Tyler Jospeh please come to the office?"_

Tyler looks at the wall with a confused expression, the girl next to his nudging his arm and he gets up slowly, slumping to the door and leaving. Tyler stops at his locker on the way back, grabbing his backpack and books just in case he has homework he doesn't know about. If he's going to the office he mine as well bring his backpack in case it lasts longer then expected. 

He assumes it's the guidance counselor again, wanting to talk about his life because to be completely honest, everyone in the school knows he goes to bars, hangs out with kids outside of college, drinks and does drugs from time to time. 

Hes been called in before, the old counselor asking him what he does in his free time, what his plans are for college. 

Tyler sure does have plans for college, a lot actually. 

He's gonna fuck his way through college. 

That's plans right? 

Tyler hops down the large staircases leading to the main floor, and he skips through the empty hallways as if he owns the place. It's all pride, he's cocky he's a senior and he has a twenty two year old Dom. 

Who, of which, is standing in the office. 

Tyler stops, mid step in the hallway with his mouth hanging open. 

No. 

No no no no no. 

He starts to walk backwards, slowly inching on his toes and Josh turn his direction, seeing him through the glass and giving him the kind of look a father gives you when you're in deep shit. Tyler's eyes go wide and he continues to creep away. He looks one more time and josh gives him a single finger, the 'come here' gesture and Tyler just hangs his head and walks into the room cautiously. Josh is standing there in a long sleeved black t shirt and ripped black jeans, his hair under a SnapBack. Tyler can't tell if he was trying to dress like an adult, or just trying to hide all the punk looking features about him. 

"Mr Joseph do you know this man?" The receptionist asks him and Tyler looks at her, smiling slightly as to not look like he's about to get his ass beat. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"How is he in relation to you?" 

"He's-" Tyler looks up at josh. 

"I'm his cousin." Josh says and Tyler nods. The receptionist just sighs and waves them off, Josh grabbing Tyler's wrist almost unnoticeably and dragging him out of the room.  

"H-hi Josh." Tyler whimpers, the older one not making a sound or even acknowledging his existence. 

They make it out to the parking lot and josh lets go of Tyler, who takes the opportunity to try and turn and run back into the school but josh whips around and grabs the hood of his sweatshirt, yanking him back and Tyler yelps loudly. 

"I swear to god if you make this harder then it needs to be..." josh growls, gripping his upper arm and guiding him to his car. Tyler's lip quivers. He doesn't want Josh to be mad, he doesn't want to be punished it was an accident. 

Kind of. 

"Are you in littlespace?" Josh inquires and Tyler shakes his head.

"n-not anymore." He mumbles loud enough for Josh to hear. 

"Good, I don't want to scare you too much." He mutters, unlocking the car and standing behind Tyler so he can't go anywhere but in.  

The doors are locked and the radio is off on the way home, Tyler staring at his lap and picking at one of the patches on his backpack. 

"You have anything to say? Anything at all?" Josh growls suddenly and Tyler jumps slightly. 

"I...I'm sorry da-" 

"Sir." Josh interrupts and Tyler nods without a sound. 

"I'm really sorry, please don't do anything I swear I won't-" 

"I've heard it before, it's not going to work. You deserve whatever punishment comes your way." Josh snarls. 

"What's gonna happen?" Tyler whispers and Josh shrugs. 

"I haven't decided that, depends how much you beg for forgiveness." He says causally and Tyler scowls. 

"What? You're gonna be all proud now? Cause I know you won't be able to keep that up." Josh chuckles to himself. It's low and dark. 

"No." Tyler pouts and Josh puts his hand on Tyler's thigh, rubbing inwards. 

"You know how I know you can't keep up the cocky act? You aren't a pain whore. If you were you would've tried to run again." Josh explains and Tyler tries not to outright moan and Josh's fingers between his legs. 

"Then again, I could be wrong. You could have a pain kink, which we could have a lot of fun with especially since I'm a sadist." He adds, looking over at Tyler and smirking. 

"But I think you just want me to take care of you, maybe sometimes let you choke on my dick and fuck you into the mattress." Josh continues, removing his hand completely and Tyler makes a small choked noise. 

 "What was that?" Josh asks and Tyler just shakes his head. 

"Ok then.." josh sings, pulling into his driveway and getting out, opening Tyler's door and pulling him out, throwing the boy over his shoulders. 

"Josh!" Tyler yells, hitting his back and Josh cuckles, pinching his thigh. 

"That's not my name baby." 

Tyler goes silent, letting his body drape over Josh's and he sways back in forth as the man carries him inside. It's as if he's a doll, weightless, and the idea of being thrown around and manhandled is extremely appealing. 

When they get inside josh drops him on the couch, sitting on the far side and Tyler immediately crawls over into his lap. He thinks maybe if he cuddles and sucks up to Josh his punishment won't he as bad. 

To tylers suprise however, Josh just simply grabs his ass and pulls him into his lap, breathing on his neck and Tyler almost faints. 

"You think you can handle a punishment kitten? I know you deserve it but it might be too much to start." Josh says in a different voice, a gentle one and Tyler is taken by suprise. 

 "Would I have done it if I didn't want a punishment?" Tyler smirks and josh goes right back into his dom state. 

"I guess you're right this time kitten, but not for long." Josh growls, licking and sucking Tyler's neck slightly. 

"Fuck..." Tyler sighs and josh moves his face away, grabbing Tyler's in his hand. 

"What did you just say?" 

Shit. 

Oh shit. 

Cursing had been one of the rules. He isn't allowed to use profane language because that's what bad boys do. 

"I...I.." 

"it's like you're begging for it." Josh borderline moans.

"Maybe I am."


	7. Getting/recieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash but its all i can do at the moment sOrry

"J-Josh?" Tyler whimpers, laying on the couch in his living room with a pillow pressed to his chest. 

"Mhmm baby?" Josh calls from the kitchen

"Can we please fuck now?" Tyler groans, ignoring the searing pain from his ass and rolling over onto his back. 

"You know you're not allowed to curse kitten." is all Josh says, completing ignoring Tyler's question. 

Tyler pouts, teeth biting his bottom lip and catching on the already bitten skin. Josh is denying him the only reason he disobeyed.  Granted, he had gotten a punishment, a painful one. But as of now the real punishment was how Josh was ignoring his pleas. 

"But daaaaaddddyyyyy." Tyler whines, scrunching his face into a frown. 

"No buts baby, come in and eat." Josh calls from the kitchen and tyler makes a noise of opposition, rolling back over on the couch and closing his eyes. 

"Tyler." Josh says in a stern voice, the sound echoing in the house "dont make me ask again." 

tyler rolls his eyes, sighing lightly and picking at a feather sicking out of the couch. 

"One...." 

Tyler fucking  _snorts,_ rolling his eyes once more and playing with the drawstring of his sweatpants. Josh is bluffing for one, and for another Tyler isn't even in little space anymore, this is an empty threat. When he's not in little space, this means nothing. he can curse, he can break things, he can yell at Josh. 

At least he  _thinks_ he can. 

"Two..." Josh's voice is on edge, about to snap and this makes Tyler's ears perk up, and despite the pain he sits up on the couch and spins to face the direction of the kitchen. 

"he's bluffing, he isn't gonna do anything." Tyler mumbles to himself, shrugging and smiling nervously.

"Two and a half....Tyler Joseph don't make me come in there and get you." Josh warns and a shiver runs up Tyler's spine. 

"nope, nope nope." he murmurs and looks cautiously at the doorway. 

he flinches when Josh suddenly appears, arms crossed over his chest and Tyler jumps up and runs to the kitchen, almost making it past Josh but then theres a hand around his wrist and Tyler curses himself for being so stupid. 

"fucking shit." he whispers and Josh yanks him back. 

"what was that?" josh growls, eyeing up Tyler who avoids his gaze.

"nothing." Tyler mumbles, looking at Josh's hand around his limb with a sigh. 

"No no no I distinctly heard you say something Tyler, care to repeat it?" 

"no." 

"thought so." Josh chuckles darkly and lets Tyler go, smacking his already sore ass hard as he walked past. 

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers softly, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly and Josh smirks. 

"I made dinner for you, I hope you like it." Josh says in a different tone, leading Tyler with a controlling hand on his lower back.

"I will." Tyler nods, biting his lip and looking around nervously. 

They sit down to eat, Josh watching Tyler closely. 

"So, how was school?" Josh asks and Tyler shrugs. 

"Well it  _was_ going ok." Tyler says in a bratty way, poking at the food in front of him and Josh rolls his eyes. 

"Thats your own fault Tyler, I had nothing to do with it." 

"That is  _so_ not true but whatever." Tyler scoffs and Josh bites the inside of his cheek. 

"I would turn that attitude around if you don't want something bad to happen." Josh warns and Tyler sighs. 

"It's not even my fault you meanie." Tyler says, murmuring the last part. 

"Excuse me?" Josh laughs, "how sore is your ass baby boy?" he says in a happy voice and Tyler scowls. 

"very." 

"Would you like me to make it bleed?" Josh asks lightly with a tilt of his head and Tyler huffs. 

"no."

"then I would suggest you stop right now and go up to my room, I'll be up in a half hour." 

Tyler's mouth falls open for a minute but then he closes it, getting up abruptly and leaving the room. Josh smiles when he hears Tyler stomping up the stairs, and rolls his eyes when he hears a door slam, the bang erupting throughout the house. 

Josh gets up and starts clearing the table. "teenagers..." 

Back up in Josh's room, Tyler paces around the bed and argues with himself. 

"its not even my fault! it's his! I didn't do  _anything_ he's so  _unfair_." 

tyler sits on Josh's bed for a good ten minutes, picking at his nails and fluffing up his hair. He looks around and suddenly wonders

_wheres all of Josh's dom shit?_

He looks around and listens for josh before crawling off the bed and going to the bedside table, opening the drawers. he sees lube, condoms, a blindfold, handcuffs, a remote to something unknown, maybe the fan, and a tie. 

Tyler tilts his head and examines each item, knowing their purpose and ultimately deciding this is the stuff Josh grabs last minute.

Next he goes to the dresser, seeing clothes and clothes and one drawer completely full of multicolored panties. Tyler blushes, picking up one pair that catches his eye and wondering if these are for him. Josh only has girls at the moment that aren't sexual so the fact that Josh has a drawer of panties with the tags still on them intrigues him. Tyler is suddenly aware of the fact that Josh is downstairs and he'll most likely be taking off Tyler's clothes by the end of the night so Tyler strips, pulling on the lacy undergarments and pulling back on his pants. 

The feeling of the scratchy material is sexual, and Tyler likes it more then he should. 

He walks to the wardrobe and opens it, seeing a row of leathery black things with tassels and shit. Under the row of leather octopus things Tyler sees a big black Tupperware container. He opens it loudly, and stumbles back upon seeing its contents, a wave of heat rushing over his face and he wonders if he should put the lid back on or not even touch it. 

But then Josh would see. 

And there's  _no way_ Tyler will be able to fit that shit up his ass, despite the number of dicks he's had up him already. 

deciding he'd rather be safe then sorry, Tyler puts back on the lid and slams the wardrobe doors, praying to whatever god there is Josh won't use those dildos on him.  He creeps to the other end of the room, finding nothing of interest before plopping back on the bed and waiting for Josh to return. 

Luckily for him, Tyler hears footsteps moments later and then Josh is walking in, a soft smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"You done snooping around yet?" He asks and Tyler goes pale, eyes widening and josh laughs. 

"W-what? I...I wasnt-"

"-what did I say about lying sweetheart?" Josh asks with the tilt of his head and Tyler hangs his head. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you are, but that doesnt explain why you did it now does it?" 

"no." 

"then why were you looking around?" 

"i just wanted to see what you had." 

"Hmm, curious are you?" 

"Yeah..." 

"well, what do you want to know?" Josh asks and Tyler looks momentarily confused. 

"what?" 

"ask me anything, go ahead baby I know you have questions." 

"Um....what...what are the black things in there?" Tyler points to the wardrobe and Josh smiles. 

"They're different types of whips and floggers, for only when you're bad." he explains, and Tyler nods nervously. 

"anything else?" 

"n-no..." Tyler squeaks and Tyler chuckles. 

"See anything else in there you're curious about?" Josh raises an eyebrow and Tyler shakes his head. 

"No!" he yelps, trying not to blush. 

"Ok then..." Josh goes and sits next to Tyler on his bed, playing with his hair. 

"You can always ask me if you're nervous about something, I won't get mad or make you do anything you don't want to." 

"I know that daddy." Tyler responds obediently, leaning over the side of the bed to turn on the light. he hears Josh start to laugh and only then is Tyler aware of the fact that his shirt is riding up and Josh can most likely see the string of the blue thong he put on. 

"I...I see  _someone's_ done a little bit of dress up." Josh comments, rubbing Tyler's waist and pulling him back up into his lap. 

"Maybe..." Tyler squeaks, looking embarrassed and Josh just nods. 

"well those are a very special pair, you wanna know why?" Josh asks, opening the bedside drawer and getting out a tiny black remote Tyler previously thought was for the fan. 

"w-why?" Tyler asks, holding onto Josh's shoulders.

"Because they," Josh clicks a button and Tyler immediately arches his back, whimpering loudly and then gripping josh's shoulders tightly while grinding onto him. "Vibrate." Josh finishes his sentence and grabs Tyler's ass through his sweatpants. 

Tyler is trembling, rocking himself onto Josh's lap and chest and resting his head in the crook of Josh's neck while waves of vibration course through his body at a high speed. 

"I don't think you knew what they were when you put them on but it was a very good choice." Josh comments, clicking the remote and now the vibrations halt to a stop, Tyler looking at Josh pleadingly.

"No, please daddy more, more." he whimpers, kissing josh's neck in an attempt to rouse the heavenly vibrations. 

"No. I think we're done for the night, that attitude you gave me earlier will not suffice." Josh shrugs and crawls away from Tyler. 

"B-but-" 

"-no buts." 


	8. Teasing/Bluffing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me here's some terrible smut!  
> I really hate watching porn but I kinda have to in order to know how to describe this right and ugh

Tyler sits curled on Josh couch beside the man, his head in Josh's lap watching some tv show he could care less about. 

"Josh...?" He whispers, lifting his head and looking at the man. 

"Mhmm?" He pets Tyler's hair and Tyler wishes he'd twist his hand in it and yank. 

"Can I...try something?" He murmurs, sitting up a little bit and looking up a josh with hooded eyes. 

"What kitten?" Josh asks, running his fingers down to the back of Tyler's neck. 

"Just...um...something?" He says sheepishly and josh looks at him curiously. 

"Tyler, what?" 

"Can I suck your dick?" He blurts out, eyes going wide and josh looks amused. 

"If you want," he mutes the tv and looks at Tyler "you don't have to if it's just sex you want." 

Tyler rolls his eyes "josh of course I want to suck your dick." 

"Well if you didn't I wouldnt ever make-" 

"-fuck, josh that's what I _want."_ Tyler whines, pawing at his crotch. "I want you to fucking throw me on my knees and fuck my mouth until I see spots." 

Josh looks at Tyler with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "I...uh...if you w-want that." He chokes out and Tyler licks his lips. 

"Yes, yes I do." He sneers, batting his eyelashes and sticking his bottom lip out. 

"Have you ever given a blowjob?" Josh asks and Tyler looks at him like he's the dumbest person in the world. 

"Josh I....I've slept with a lot of people, I've done a lot of things you...you don't have to worry about that." Tyler says in almost a state of disbelief. 

"But you're 18." Josh says and Tyler scoffs. 

" _And?"_

 _"_ I just thought, I don't know, you're a little young to be experienced." 

"Well I'll let you be the judge of that." Tyler shrugs, reaching for his buckle. 

"I...um...are you sure you want to?" Josh asks and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"Josh if I didn't want to I wouldn't be asking, I'd make _you_ blow _me_." 

 Josh raises his eyebrows, finally accepting that Tyler wasn't going to let up, "oh would you now? Who makes the rules baby boy?" 

Tyler shrinks immediately, only needing a few seconds to catch on. "You do, daddy." 

"Then are you going to suck daddy off or not?" Josh asks in a demanding tone and Tyler nods furiously, scrambling off the couch onto his knees between Josh's legs. He puts each hand on a knee and looks up at Josh for conformation with large doe eyes he really isn't meaning to make. 

"Go ahead." Josh says dismissively, eyeing Tyler as he palms josh through his pants, slowly unzipping the jeans while rubbing against his hardening cock. 

"Don't be a fucking tease." He spits, watching s Tyler's eyelashes flutter at the words. 

When Josh's pants are to his ankles Tyler is not cautious at all when it comes to his underwear, almost ripping them off and gripping Josh's dick lightly, making a shiver run up the other man's spine and a small cut off groan is released. Tyler doesn't seem phased at all by the size of Josh's cock, even when it's a good nine inches hard. It's been a lot for his other partners and the fact that Tyler doesn't flinch is so suprising he's actually excited.

When Josh's old subs weren't good at blowjobs, he'd make them good.

Train them, if you will. It took a lot of practice, but if they wanted to please him they'd be willing to put in the effort which he always appreciated.  

This is really the first time they've done anything super sexual, and josh isn't really sure how he should play this out. He doesn't really know what Tyler likes just yet, so this is supposed to be the time when he tries different things out, sees what the boy responds to because in the end it's really all just about him. The only problem with this part in the relationship they are making is that josh might say something, or do something wrong, which is the last thing he wants. Never in a million years would he want to make Tyler uncomfortable but as things have been progressing lately josh doesn't think that will be a problem. 

A single lick breaks josh out of his thoughts and he focuses on Tyler, on his knees in front of him, a hand around his dick and another on the inside of his thighs. 

"What are you thinking about daddy?" Tyler asks, tilting his head to the side and josh smirks. 

"Just how pretty you're lips are going to look stretched around my cock darling." He responds and Tyler straight up moans. It's soft, but it's there. 

He leans over and licks a stripe of Josh's shaft, circling around the head and dipping into his slit briefly to which Tyler receives a small moan. 

"Fuck." 

Tyler smiles and wraps his lips around Josh's head, sinking down until reaching the bottom where a patch of hair grew. 

"Jesus Christ you fucking whore." Josh breathes and Tyler comes back up, staring at josh with hooded eyes and saliva dripping from his lips. 

"what?" He asks in a quiet voice and Tyler internally smacks himself. 

You shouldn't have called him that. 

"I'm sor-" 

"-say it again." Tyler breathes, eyes dark and dangerous, voice low. 

"You're a fucking whore." Josh whispers, almost scared what Tyler is going to do. 

But to his surprise, Tyler moans once again and crawls up into his lap, kissing him passionately and rutting against him, the fabric of his sweats rubbing against his dick. 

Josh welcomes this, gripping Tyler's ass through his pants and kissing his neck and jaw, sucking on the skin in order to create pretty bruises for only him to see and make, and to show others what's his. 

Tyler is his now. 

"Fuck, get back on the floor, slut." Josh groans, pushing Tyler away and he slips to the floor with a moan,  going to grab Josh's cock again but he's stopped by a hand around his wrist. 

"You claim you're so good, let's see. Hands behind your back and no touching yourself." Josh hisses and Tyler obeys, putting his hands behind him and deepthroating josh once again, bobbing his head in a pattern of some sort and humming lightly. His tongue is running up the side of Josh's cock while a mixture of saliva and the roof of his mouth run against the other, so it's safe to say josh is fucking enjoying this immensely, enough to say Tyler is the best he's ever had and it's only been about seven minutes. 

"Jesus fuck kitten" josh moans, trying not to buck his hips. 

When he does however, Tyler moans around his member and looks up at josh with begging, deep brown eyes. 

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" Josh teases and Tyler whines high in his throat, still bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around. 

"Fine." Josh grips a fistful of Tyler's hair and pulls him off, examining his face. His eyes are droopy and dark with lust, the pupils bigger then normal. His lips are big and puffed, red and a little swollen while the rest of him is seemingly normal. 

Tyler opens his mouth in expectation, so josh loweres his head onto his cock and forces him up and down, slowly at first then faster and faster until Tyler's eyes are watering and he's gagging slightly, but making no attempt to pull away. 

"Dirty slut." Josh huffs, whimpering shortly after when Tyler swallows around his length. 

"Gonna make me cum." He moans, pulling Tyler off and seeing him still look blissed out even after being pulled away. 

"What're you...?" Josh examines Tyler's hands and sees that one had dipped into the back of his sweatpants and was two knuckles deep in himself. 

"What did I say?" Josh snaps and Tyler blinks four times and suddenly realizes where he is and what's happening. 

"O-oh no I'm so sorry daddy I-" Tyler splutters but makes no attempt to remove his hand or even stop rocking back and forth on his fingers, moaning and whimpering under his breath making josh want to cum on his face and fuck him at the same time. 

"You want something bigger up your ass?" Josh asks and Tyler nods with a groan, climbing into his lap. 

"Ok baby." Josh complies, sliding off his sweats and grabbing a condom from the drawer next to the couch. 

"Please daddy." Tyler moans to no one in particular, kissing and sucking on Josh's neck with such focus you'd think it was an art project. 

Tyler takes the condom from josh and rolls it on him, giving the older man a few pumps before sinking onto his cock. 

"F-f-fuck..." he whimpers, crying out in little squeaks while burying his face in Josh's neck, squeezing the man's shoulders. Josh grips his ass and helps lower the boy slowly, all the way until he's fully seated on josh. 

"Y-you're so big." Tyler murmurs, rocking on Josh's thighs and kissing him every rock forward.  

"You're so tight." Josh breathes, kneading the skin of Tyler's bum roughly making him moan low in his throat. 

After a minute or two Tyler begins to bounce, josh thrusting his hips up to meet the boy and he cries out.

"Fuck, Josh!"

He lets it slide this once, since it's their first time and it's obviously a lot for Tyler.

He's now rotating his hips on top of joshs cock and whimpering quietly which each thrust that josh makes.

"Thought you could take it." Josh murmurs and Tyler hisses, resting his head on Josh's shoulder.

"you're fucking huge." Is all Tyler says, riding josh now with a smooth rhythm and josh announces that he is going to come. 

"Fuck me please daddy, harder." Tyler begs, and josh uses lol his leftover strength to flip over and start pounding into Tyler missionary style, hard, fast, unforgiving thrusts that have Tyler keening and finally shaking and going limp with a high cry. 

"Fuck." Josh breathes,  coming into the comdom and giving Tyler a few short thrusts before slowly pulling out and throwing away the condom. 

"T-t-thank you." Tyler stutters, breathing shaky and josh picks him up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. 

"Fuck that, that felt so good joshie thank you." He mumbles, putting his face in the crook of Josh's neck and breathing in his scent. 

"You did such a good job baby, so well I'm proud of you." He says quietly, lowering Tyler onto the bed and walking into the bathroom to start the bath.

"what're you doin?" Tyler calls in a groggy voice and josh chuckles. 

"After care." He says, coming back and grabbing Tyler before carrying him into the bathroom and putting him in the tub. 

"What's that?" 

"Just something to help you after we have sex or do a scene." 

"Oh, ok." Tyler hums, laying back and closing his eyes, still breathing heavy. 

"You still coming down?" Josh asks and he nods with a small smile.

"ok, well I'll be back soon call me if you need me." 

"Wait wait josh." Tyler's eyes open and he looks at him curiously. 

"Yeah?" 

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like saying dick is weird, should I say something else idk


	9. Having/holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fuckers

"We've already fucked, which might've not been the best thing before setting concrete rules, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Josh laughs, making breakfast the next morning while Tyler sits at the counter. 

"How many more rules do we even need? He swings his legs and josh shrugs. 

"Well for starters, what's your safeword?"

"harder."

Josh looks at Tyler in slight disbelief, cocking his head with an amused grin.

"A real one smart ass."

Tyler sighs dramatically, "why can't it be that?" 

"Because you can always ask that. Besides, my normal pace I've been told, is pretty unforgiving." He chuckles and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"Fine um...hometown?" 

"Yeah sure, mine is Columbus." He replies and Tyler makes a face. 

"Why do you have one...DO I GET TO FUCK YOU?!" He yells excitedly, kicking his legs and josh laughs. 

"No, in your dreams. I have one that I'll use if I think I'm being too rough, or if you're actually getting seriously hurt." 

"Geez josh I guess you are pretty unforgiving." Tyler giggles and josh rolls his eyes. 

"You don't want to get on my bad side kitten." 

 

 

 Tyler walks into Josh's living room in an oversized t shirt, trailing a blanket behind him. 

"Josh....." he whines, pouting when seeing the man playing video games with a small headset on. 

"Yeah baby?" He asks, not looking over from the tv. 

"I didn't come over here for the weekend so you could play video games." He grumbles and josh just chuckles, smashing the buttons on his controller and mumbling some things to the guys on the other end. 

"Just let me beat this level." 

"You said the same thing an hour ago Josh!" Tyler retorts and josh smirks. 

"Did I? Oops." 

"Humph." Tyler huffs, stomping back upstairs and josh just shrugs, glancing at him before looking back at the t.v. 

"I'll show him, he won't even see what's coming." Tyler murmurs to himself, looking through Josh's drawers and finding what he needs. 

Tyler carefully picks a lacey pale pink garter belt with flowers sewn into it, struggling a little to put it on but he finally does, and matching thigh highs. Wandering around some more half naked he finds a thick black collar with a ring in the middle and ties it on, looking in the mirror before shrugging on a hoodie and sweatpants. 

"Let's see what he thinks of this, much more interesting then that stupid game." Tyler mutters, fluffing up his hair and stomping back downstairs. 

Josh is still in the same position, no surprise, eyes glued to the game and Tyler sighs heavily. 

"Daddy...?" He squeaks and Josh's ears move at the sound, his eyes wanting to look at Tyler but battling between him and the tv. 

"What is it sweetness?" 

"Do you have any crayons or anything?" 

This takes josh by surprise. He opens his mouth to answer then closes it, brows furrowed. 

"Uh...why?" 

"I just...wanted to color." Tyler says quietly and Josh nods. 

"Of course. They're in the cabinet under the island in the kitchen, there's paper too." 

"Ok." Tyler says cheerfully, padding into the kitchen and finding the craft supplies and wandering back into the living room. 

He plops himself down right rest to josh on the floor, spreading out on  the thick grey carpet and sighing contently. Josh's mumbles things to the people in the game and Tyler hums while he draws a ukulele. 

A few minutes goes by and Tyler flops onto his stomach, stretching out and letting Josh's sweatpants ride low on his waist. Tyler fake huffs and mutters something about it being too hot, taking off the sweatshirt and folding it nicely before placing it next to him on the floor, josh not noticing. 

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek in frustration and rolls onto his back, looking up at josh with his doe eyes and eventually Josh's meet his. Josh's head tilts to the side for a minute before he looking at the tv, yet still acknowledging Tyler.

"Baby what have you got on your neck?" He asks quietly and Tyler doesn't answer, flipping over back onto his stomach and if josh didn't notice the top part of the garter belt then he sure as hell does now.

Tyler's drawing the strings of the ukulele when all the sudden the Josh mutters, "sorry guys I gotta deal with something real quick." Into his headset and pauses the tv. He hears Josh's getting up, feels the vibration of his feet making their way towards him, but he does nothing in regards to acknowledging it. 

 Tyler exhales softly, drawing with an innocent air yet a mischievous smirk behind his smile and out of seemingly nowhere he's being picked up like a cat and placed in Josh's lap. 

"Oh, hi daddy." He says, blinking up at Josh.

"hi kitten..." he purrs, examining the collar like accessory around Tyler's neck.

"Do you like it?" Tyler asks, and josh nods slowly.

"Mhmm, got anything else new on?" He asks and Tyler shakes his head

"nope."

"You sure about that?" Josh asks, firm this time and Tyler shakes his head. He runs a smooth hand down Tyler's back and stops at the spot where the dimples of his lower back are located. 

"You wouldn't want to lie to daddy, would you?" He asks and Tyler shakes his head once more. 

"Hmm, then...what's this?" Josh asks, dipping a few fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and tugging on the belt, making Tyler gulp, yet simultaneously smirk. 

"Oh so you knew you were lying to daddy, trying to tease him and distract him during his game?" He asks and Tyler nods. 

A sharp slap heightens Tyler's senses, and his eyes widen at josh. 

"You speak when you are spoken to. What were you trying to do?" He growls and Tyler blinks multiple times in a row. 

"I....I was trying to tease daddy." He says quietly, almost a whisper and josh nods. 

"I see. now, why would you want to do that?" 

Tyler looks at the floor, causing josh to grip his jaw and force his face back up to meet his. 

"I'm...I....mpffh." Tyler whimpers, not wanting to ask but he knows josh is going to make him. 

Its a reminder of his authority and Tyler loves and hates it at the same time. 

"Say it." 

"I want playtime." Tyler whispers and nods, Josh's eyebrows raising. 

"Ah. And do you think you deserve that?" 

"Yes daddy I do I've been so patient while you play your game and I'm so horney please just fuck me daddy." Tyler begs, pawing at Josh's chest and he lets him, sitting quietly contemplating what he could do at this moment. 

"Go to my room." He says quietly and Tyler's face falls. 

"What?" 

"You heard me, now." Josh hisses and Tyler sticks his bottom lip out. 

"No!" He yells, raising a fist to punch Josh's chest but he grabs his wrist and Tyler whimpers in pain. 

"You better check yourself before something bad happens sweetness," josh warns "don't make this worse for yourself." 

He lets Tyler's fist go and the boy wilts, staring daggers at the older man with crosses arms a sulk. 

"You don't love me." He announces dramatically, getting up and stomping up the stairs. 

"You don't love me because if you did you would give me what fucking I want!" He shouts from the stairs. And josh raises an amused eyebrow. 

"No cursing kitten." He reminds Tyler. 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT BITCH CUNT ASS DICK FUUUUCKKK!!!" Tyler literally _screams_ from the bedroom and josh frowns, jumping up and following him up the stairs. 

 Tyler storms into the room and throws a book at the wall, huffing angrily. 

He assumes josh will stay downstairs, let him throw a tantrum by himself. 

What tyler doesn't expect is to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Loud ones. 

Angry ones. 

Tyler so far has never seen josh angry. He's seen him annoyed, agitated, and disappointed but he's never seen him mad. 

Tyler assumes this will be the first time he'll see josh mad. 

Fuck. 

At the sound of the footsteps he cowers back, cursing himself quietly and realizing what a horrible mistake that was. He shouldn't have done that. 

He can feel his face wince when josh gets to the landing, briskly walking into the room and slamming the door behind him. 

"D-d-da...." Tyler hiccups out of pure fright, taking a step back and josh looks _pissed._

"Now I know you didn't just do that, you didn't right?" He asks, raising an eyebrow but his posture is so tall and just, _dominate,_ Tyler shrinks and nods. 

"I...I, s-sorry I-" he stutters and josh is at him in two steps, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer. 

"I think since you like running your mouth so much we should put it to good use huh?" Josh asks and Tyler is starting to think josh might not be that angry. 

"M...mhmm." Tyler nods nervously and josh starts to laugh lowly. 

"Of course. That's what you want." He says casually, letting go of Tyler and locking the bedroom door. 

"W-Why'd you-" Tyler starts, but then silences himself and watches as josh walks to the large cabinet and pulls open the doors, looking inside before getting out something. 

Its a paddle. 

A thick, wooden paddle painted shiny black with holes sawed into it and Tyler fucking  _runs,_ scrambling to the other side of the bedroom just trying to get anywhere away from josh because josh has a paddle and if Tyler thought his hand hurt then this was going to be a whole nother world of pain. 

"Tyler. Robert. Joseph." Josh hisses, standing at the foot of the bed and staring him down like a lion on prowl. "Get over here right now or I'll swear I'll beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a month. 

Tyler's bottom lip starts to waver, his hands shaking and he's never been this scared since his dad caught him smoking pot. 

Josh takes a step forward and Tyler tries to dart away, knocking into a wall and stumbling to the corner of the room.

It's like a game of cat and mouse, tyler trying to get away as fast as he can while Josh is being much smarter, much more strategic in his attack. Tyler actually manages to dart under the bed, crawling into the far corner and josh snorts. 

"You really think you can hide that easily?" He laughs, sticking a hand under the bed and dragging Tyler out, forcing a cut of yelp out of the boy and he tries to run yet again, this time the bed getting in his way and josh has enough time to grab his bicep and yank him backwards. 

"P-please no I promise I won't do it again I swear please just don't please please." Tyler begs, still trying to wiggle out of Josh's grasp. 

"Stop." He growls, and Tyler does. He goes completely silent and josh has enough time to sit on the side of his bed and force tyler over his lap. He yanks Tyler's sweatpants down to his ankles and unhooks the thigh highs from his garter belt. 

"You are going to count them, and you are going to take it like a good boy." Josh says. It's not a question, it's not an option, it's a statement. 

_One._

The first smack is how you would imagine a solid wood paddle hitting your bare ass he'll would feel like. It burns, dissolving into a million buzzing stings and Tyler yelps like a wounded dog, scratching Josh's thighs and trying to buck out of his grasp, to get up and get as far away from the paddle as he can. 

"Fuck!" He screams, tears welling in his eyes and he kicks and claws at josh, trying to escape. 

"Do I have to tie you up?!" Josh barks, voice low and angry and Tyler can feel tears running down his face. 

Josh leans over and opens a bedside drawer, getting thick white rope out of the bottom one and with great struggle, tying Tyler's hands together behind his back. 

"J-josh! No!" He whimpers, furiously pulling at the knots and josh pants. 

"You are making this _so_ much worse for yourself, Jesus Christ..." he mumbles, trying Tyler's ankles to the bedpost next to them so he's still over his lap, just tied up so he could t move an inch. 

"Perfect..." he mutters, picking up the paddle again and running the smooth of Tyler's ass with it. 

_Two._

Tyler buries his face in the sheets below and screams as loud as he can, lungs constricting and josh is almost taken aback. 

Tyler knows what to do if it's too much, he had a safe word, he knows what it's for. 

"Count them." Josh growls, remembering why Tyler is being punished and all the things on top of that. 

"T-two." He whispers and josh smirks. 

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven._

By now Tyler's shaking, his teeth grit to keep from crying out and his ass completely numb between hits. 

"That's it." He hears josh breathe almost as if he's glad it's over too, and the minute Tyler's untied he collapses face first into the bed, crying loudly. 

"I'm sorry baby." Josh whispers, smoothing hands up and down Tyler back. 

It..I-it hut s-so much!" He sobs, looking up at josh with tears eyes. 

"I know it did baby, I know. But you learned your lesson right?" 

"Mhmm." Tyler wipes his eyes and josh peels back the covers and picks Tyler up, gently putting him under the sheets and tucking him in. 

"Do you want me to stay?" 

"P-please daddy." He mumbles, and the minute josh is under the covers Tyler throws a leg over his waist, hugging him like a koala and breathing softly, hiccuping every once and again. 

That'll teach him never to get on Josh's bad side again. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing Jon Bellion in three days turn up


	10. fucking/fighting

It's about 10:00 at night and Tyler is doing homework on the floor beneath Josh's legs. 

"Are you almost done sweetness?" Josh asks, leaning down and scratching behind Tyler's ears. 

"Yeah, mhmm- I'm not a dog josh." He laughs 

"fine." He groans, patting Tyler's head in response. 

"I just have to finish this paragraph about Telemachus then I'll be done." He mumbles. 

"Ok." Josh switches the channel to some cop show. 

"can I like, pay you with sexual favors If you do my homework?" Tyler looks up at Josh and he laughs. 

"Tyler, no. You're paying me to have sex with you, you don't owe me anything." 

"But like, a blowjob for every assignment you complete." he smiles in a challenging way and Josh starts thinking for a minute, before realizing what he's doing an shakes his head quickly. 

"No. no, Tyler." he receives a sour frown in response and the boy huffs. 

"why?" 

"don't argue with me." Josh snaps. 

Tyler frowns at the sound of loud guns while he's trying to work, and argue so he stands and sits at the kitchen counter instead, bent over his work.

"where'd you go?" Josh calls, walking in from the side and Tyler shrugs to himself. 

"needed s'm space." he says quietly and Josh nods. He walks back into the living room and plops down on the couch, lazily staring at the tv. 

Tyler quickly types the last few sentences about whatever the hell his English teacher wanted him to write and he stands, snapping his laptop shut and going up to Josh's room without a word. 

"Tyler?" Josh yells, looking in the kitchen and not seeing him there. 

"Tyler where'd you go?" He calls loudly, waiting a few seconds and hearing a small 'I'm up here josh, geez.' 

He rolls his eyes and stomps up the stairs, opening the door to his room and seeing Tyler wave a hand from the cracked bathroom door, steam leaking out through the brightly lit crack. 

"What're you doing?" he asks and Tyler pokes his head through.

"I wanted to take a shower?" he asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm and Josh's face heats up. 

"don't give me sass." 

"I'm not." Tyler snaps, closing the door and Josh huffs, muttering about him. 

"so ungrateful...gotta break him....the most disobedient sub I've ever-" 

"stop talking about me!" Tyler shouts from the shower and Josh frowns, his eyebrows furrowing and pulling together. 

fuck him. 

he's not talking about him. 

little whore. 

he'll show him who's boss. 

It takes twenty minutes for Tyler to finish, Josh waiting not so patiently when he steps out of the bathroom and is immediately pressed against the wall. 

"J-Josh, wha-" 

"-You know that's not my name." he hisses, voice just above Tyler's neck and he shivers, despite the heat radiating from his freshly washed skin. 

"sorry, s-sir." he says cautiously, trying out the new name and Josh smiles in a mischievous way. 

"Good boy." he coos sweetly, the same sarcasm from Tyler now onto him. 

 "I...sir I-" 

"Did I ask you to fucking speak?" Josh sneers, slotting his leg between Tyler's and pushing him up the wall, pressure on an area he would so like to relive. 

"fuck." he squeaks 

 "what was that?" josh questions and Tyler stays silent, staring up the man with large brown doe eyes. 

"thought so." Josh mutters, lifting his leg up the wall to the point where Tyler's toes are barely grazing the carpeted floors. 

He lets his head fall on Josh's shoulder, shutting his eyes and making a loud choked of whimpering noise that immediately stirs the feeling in Josh's stomach. 

He rotates his knee in little circles, Tyler losing it and whining into his shirt. 

"what do you want?" Josh asks, halting his movements and Tyler fucking  _moans._

"...you." he breathes, looking up at him again.

Josh bites his lip and smiles, grabbing the towel around Tyler's waist and yanking it off, picking Tyler up and carrying him to the bed with his legs still wrapped around Josh's waist. 

 


	11. Smoking/Slapping

Tyler sits back in the bay window of Josh's huge ass room, a large window cracked while he sits against the wall and smokes a cigarette he found. He watches the smoke flow from his mouth, twirling and dancing in front of him as it dissolves into higher air. he hates the way it tastes, hates the way it feels, but loves the aesthetic and the overall calming effect. 

Josh is out, doing something somewhere and right now Tyler could care less. 

It's kinda nice to be alone sometimes. Just sitting cross legged in a bay window having a smoke. 

Not in Tyler's opinion a smoke is better then a drink. 

He looks out the window at the people below. The cars. The unheard noise. All of it so close yet so fa- 

"what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Josh questions loudly, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, shock and disgust and fury all wrapped up in his facial expression.

Fuck. 

Fucking shit.

Tyler spins around, almost falling out of the window, and opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out. 

"What is that?" Josh takes a step forward, two in Tyler's stride, and Tyler backs up against the wall. 

"I....I....I..." 

"You were not." Josh looks down at the shriveled butt and Tyler quickly flicks it out the window. 

"J-J...D-D.." Tyler stutters, looking up at Josh as he stares at Tyler with an extremely pissed off expression. 

"You better sit there and tell me what the  _fuck_ you were just doing because I don't believe it." He growls, standing tall and strong and Tyler has folded in on himself. 

"I f-found it-" 

"-Where." 

"T-the kitchen cabinet." 

Josh bites the inside of his cheek and sends a burning gaze through Tyler. 

"I-I'm sorry-" 

"-are you? You enjoyed it?" Josh asks, tilting his head and Tyler shrugs, hands and ears getting hot. 

"n-no-" 

"You got pretty far, almost finished it. Here, I'll go get us some more so we can smoke together." He gives Tyler a death stare before calmly going to the kitchen, coming back with a familiar white box and a shiny red lighter.

Josh takes one out and lights it, putting it between his lips and taking a puff. "C'mon, take one." 

Tyler looks at him cautiously "I...I don't want to." 

"why?" Josh lowers his eyes and Tyler shakes his head. 

"I...I just don't." 

"well it seemed like you were enjoying your last one, wouldn't want them to go to waste." Josh is watching Tyler intently, just daring him. 

Go ahead. 

Take one. 

Fucking take one. 

You'll see what happens. 

 Tyler reaches out to grab one and the minute he does there's a hand across his face and tears welling in his eyes. 

"Don't. Ever. Smoke. Again." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking short and I feel terrible but it's all I have and I've been so busy and I want it to just end.   
> all of it.


	12. School/submission

It was bittersweet packing up after Tyler's first weekend at Josh's. It had been a very...eventful three days, but it had also been very fun and a different experience for him. 

Sadly it was time for Tyler to go home and as much as he wanted to stay, he wanted a break from Josh because in a'll honesty it was getting to a point where it felt like they lived together and Tyler knew that wasn't healthy.

"Ready to hop out?" Josh asks, leaning over as Tyler unbuckles his seat belt outside of his high school. 

"Yeah it's cool." Tyler says, grabbing his backpack. He unlocked the door and began to slide out until there was a hand around his left arm pulling him back in. 

"where do you think you're going?" Josh growls, Tyler's hair standing up on the back of his neck. 

"Um...school?" 

"without saying goodbye?" He falsely coos, lips on the side of Tyler's face and he looks around to see an empty parking lot. 

"Bye Josh."' he squeaks, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. 

"Bye baby." He chuckles, letting Tyler go and he drops to the concrete, slinging his bag over his shoulder and meekly walking away. 

 "I'll...text you later?" He says, looking over his shoulder and Josh grins. 

"of course."

 

At school Tyler sat around somewhere between asleep and dead. It was apparent that people noticed, and some seemed concerned but Tyler was just so exhausted that he didn't have time to worry about it. He had a long weekend, and though he had been able to sleep, and slept well, he was still so physically worn down and just feeling empty. 

Well, not empty, but you get the idea. 

He lugged his backpack from class to class only to sleep during the lessons, head in his hands. 

"Tyler!" 

He snaps his head up, seeing that he's now in the lunchroom though he has no recollection of getting there.  Ashley stands above him, hands on her hips and curious smile taking over her face. 

"Good weekend?" 

"shut up." he mumbles, putting his head back on the squishy surface of his backpack. 

"what? Just asking a question." she chuckles, sitting down and rubbing his back. 

"It was...great." he groans, still vaguely sore. 

"Mhmm? What did you two get up to?" she inquires, pushing harder around his shoulders and he whimpers. 

"You know already asshole." he grunts and she laughs. 

"I do know, I just want the details." 

"Well you aren't getting them." 

"Mm, well fucked I better congratulate Josh." she says quietly, grabbing Tyler's phone. 

"Hey! Give that back!" he screams, reaching for it but Ashley holds it out of his reach and unlocks it. 

"What's his name under, probably daddy." Ashley snickers and Tyler flushes bright red. 

"Ashley I swear to god-" 

But the phone is already pressed to her ear and she looks like she's about to explode trying not to laugh. 

"Hello...?" she says in a funny voice and Tyler groans. 

"Ashley pleaseeee." he whines, making grabby hands at the phone and she puts a finger up to silence him. 

"hey Josh! This is Tyler's best friend Ashley!" she says enthusiastically, walking away from Tyler who scrambles after her. 

"Yeah haha, he's doing well in school no need to worry." she continues. 

"Ashley!" 

"Why am I calling? Oh, I just wanted to thank you for fucking Tyler so well. He can barely move!" she laughs and Tyler goes white, trying to tackle her in order to retrieve the phone. 

"what the FUCK!" he yells, eyes large and face red. 

"Oh, that's him i the background don't worry he's fine." Ashley says casually and Tyler sits down in defeat and covers his head in his hands. 

"ohmygod.' 

"Yeah yeah, he talks about you alot don't worry. Mhmm, sore as hell I'd say." 

"Ok that's enough!" Tyler yells and Ashley looks over her shoulder, smiling and walking back over. 

"Yeah yeah he's about to throw one of his fits, I trust you know all about them." she giggles, saying a quick bye before Tyler snatches the phone. 

"Josh! I'm so sor-" 

"-how sore are you?" he interrupts Tyler mid apology and he takes a minute to breathe. 

"just a little bit." he says quietly and looks up, Ashley watching him intently. 

"i see. Did I take good enough care of you?" 

"Of course!" 

"but you're in pain." Josh says, sounding almost deadpanned and Tyler cocks his head. 

"Yeah...but it's a good pain?" 

"you're tired?" 

"yeah." 

"Then I didn't take good enough care of you." Josh sighs, "I should've known better." 

"No, Josh it's fine!" Tyler argues but he shushes him. 

"Not good enough for me. I'm picking you up again after school and I'm gonna fix this."

"josh you don't have to i think Im fine-" 

"Are you arguing with me right now?" he asks in a low voice and Tyler shivers. 

"I-"

"-Think very carefully about what you're going to say next baby." he says. 

"I...fine." Tyler sighs, looking at his feet in defeat and he hears Josh sigh. 

"i'll be there right after school." he says gently, saying a quick love you before hanging up. 

"love me?" Tyler looks up at Ashley and she makes a confused face. 

"what?" she asks as if she had no idea what that meant. 

"he said love you." Tyler repeats, staring at his phone. 

"Oh shit." she mumbles, looking at Tyler almost curiously. 

"Well?!" he spits, "what the fuck does that mean?!" 

"It means he cares about you." Ashley rolls her eyes. 

"i'm going to kill both of you." tyler breathes, hands on his face. 

"with love." Ashley winks 

"No not with love, in cold blood." 

 Ashley stops laughing, giving Tyler one of her looks that means "don't fucking joke about that." 

"Hey. Don't worry man Josh is a great guy, just don't think about it too much." 

Tyler could tell she didn't know what to say, so that's what she came up with. 

He didn't appreciate it. 

"Then what the fuck am i supposed to do about it?!" 

"Don't think about it!" she argues, making hand gestures. "It'll be fine just stop freaking out!" 

"Oh my lord." Tyler groans, staring at the phone. 

this is going to be a long school day. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Simple/Care

For once Tyler almost felt a sense of loathing seeing the black bmw parked outside of his school. It was just a reminder of a responsibility he had signed up for and was almost a sort of burden he had placed upon himself. 

But Josh is not a burden. 

Never. 

He approaches the car cautiously, bag slung over his right shoulder as he walks. The windows are tinted, and up due to the chilly air but Tyler knew who was inside, there was no reason to be scared. 

Except there was, because when he opened the door the person in the drivers seat wasn't Josh. 

It was Dallon. 

Tyler almost slams the door, staring at Dallon with an almost bewildered face and the older just smiles knowingly. 

"hop in." 

Tyler does slam the door this time, adjusting his backpack and preparing to turn around to his bus. 

He didn't want to see Dallon, that's worse then Josh. 

He'd have to talk to Dallon  _about_ Josh, which was way worse. 

"Tyler!" Dallon barks from behind him, the window pulled down. 

He turns to the direction of the car and scowls, eyebrows furrowed and frown apparent. 

"Tyler, get in the car." Dallon says, casual and calm. 

"No. Tyler says simply, turning back over his shoulder and the car door opens. 

Tyler swallows. 

"Tyler, get in this car." Dallon growls, hand tapping the top of the open door impatiently and Tyler shakes his head. 

"N-No."

Dallon pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales "Tyler Joseph, if you don't get in the car right no-"

"-What? What are you going to do? Last time I checked you weren't my dom." He slings his bag back over his shoulder from where it had been slipping and crosses his arm. 

"What am I going to do?" Dallon asks with a raised eyebrow and Tyler nods. 

"I'll call Josh, and I'll tell him you're being insubordinate and disrespectful." he nods in solidification of his own statement and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"did you just-" Dallon stops, closing the car door and walking around the side. 

Fuck. 

Tyler didn't expect him to do  _that,_ he assumed Dallon would beg and persuade but no, here he was walking swiftly around the side of the car and grabbing Tyler's arm before he can do anything about it.

"Hey!" 

"You...disrespectful little...brat!" Dallon spits, height now incredibly dominate and Tyler shrinks, planting his feet. 

"Dallon!" he whines, trying to pry his arm off and Dallon growls, silencing his whimpers immediately. 

What the fuck? 

What the  _fuck._

Tyler's eyes go wide and he looks up, not meeting Dallon's eyes as he basically drags him to the car, opening the door and throwing him in. 

As Tyler sits, crumpled and confused in the passenger seat, Dallon walks around the back. 

It takes Tyler a few seconds to realize what's happening until he snaps out of it and opens the door, surging forward to rush out. But he's pulled right back into place by his backpack handle roughly, and as he hits the leather of the seat again there's an arm reaching over to lock the door. 

"Don't. Test. Me. More then you already have." Dallon spits, turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

The car ride is quiet, Tyler sitting in shock and Dallon seething beside him, muttering angrily. 

"disobedient little shit...the things I'd do...rules...your place...teach it..." he mumbles, both hands on the wheel and Tyler's face crumples. 

What was happening? 

He bites the inside of his cheek and cautiously glances at Dallon, who whips over to look at him and he visibly pales, mouth closing and he studies Tyler even when he looks away quickly. 

"No." he whispers. "No no no no. I did not." He stares at Tyler and then back at the road. 

Tyler looks at him again and then away. 

"Josh is going to  _kill me._ " he whispers, throwing his head back and Tyler shies away. 

"I seriously didn't put you in subspace, did I?" he looks at Tyler in half shock, half amazement and he shrugs, looking embarrassed. 

"All it took was for me to yell at you? I didn't even yell that much..." he trails off, "Why the hell would you respond to that?"

"Its not my fault." Tyler says quietly, "You're the one who's so good at it."

There was a hint of sass in his tone that took pretty much all of Dallon's strength to ignore. "But you said it yourself, I'm not your dom."

"I don't make the rules...s...Dallon!" Tyler corrects himself quickly, blushing bright red and Dallon smacks his forehead.

"Josh is going to kill me." He mumbles with wide eyes. "he's gonna murder me." 

"I don't think-" 

"Tyler you almost called me sir. Are you joking? Josh would skin me alive and hang me above the mantle if he heard you say that." 

Tyler goes quiet. They were approaching Josh's neighborhood. 

"He's built like a brick shit house what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Dallon gasps, driving incredibly slower now and Tyler feels guilty for some reason. 

Like this is all his fault. 

"I'm sorry," He looks up quickly to meet Dallon's eyes. "I'm sorry I swear what can I do to fix it please let me make it up to you!" he pleads, borderline hysterical because Dallon's the adult, he's in charge, and Tyler just screwed everything up. 

"Tyler-what?" Dallon makes a face, "calm down calm down you're fine." his voice is soft and gentle and really not helping Tyler right now.

"but I ruined everything! I don't want you to be in trouble!" 

"I won't be, we can figure this out. Just," they pull into the driveway "Try and act as normal as possible. Focus on Josh and I'll try and escape fast."

 He leads Tyler into the house with protective hand on his lower back, steadying him along through the door and into the living room where Josh sat watching one of his police shows. 

He looks up and smiles, "Oh, there you two are. Dallon-"

"Yeah?!" he swearers in a strangled voice, looking terrified and Tyler stares at him in disbelief, he doesn't think he could've done anything worse. 

Josh lowers his eyes. "...Your car's out back. Thanks for taking mine to get fixed." 

"N-N-" Dallon clears his throat "No problem."

Josh stares at him for a moment, hands resting on his knees with his shoulders hunched "What did you do?" 

"W-What did  _I_ do? Very funny Joshua. I'll be going you jokester." he rushes out, extremely unconvincing and Josh watches him leave, his eyes slowly trailing to land on Tyler. 

fuck. 

"DALLON!" he screams, Tyler flinching at the volume and aggression. Seconds later the man reappears sheepishly, creeping in from the darkened hallway from whence he left. 

"sorry." he mutters, sitting down in an armchair. 

 "You better tell me what went down or your ass is grass little boy." Josh says in a warning tone, eye contact with Tyler still strong and heavy. 

"I...we...nothing." Tyler concludes, knowing full well Josh wouldn't ever take that as an answer. 

"Ok, here's how we're gonna do this," Josh stands up, taking a step towards Tyler who immediately backs into the wall. "You're either going to tell me why you two are acting so strange or you're looking towards a whole world of hurt." he states. 

Tyler looks at Dallon who is pale as a ghost and trying to be as far away from Josh as possible. "I...I didn't want to go so I put up a-a fight and Dallon was just doing what you asked but I didn't listen so he..." Tyler doesn't know how to correctly famish his statement in all honesty. 

"so he did what?" Josh asks calmly, searching Tyler's face. 

"he started being like you..." Tyler hangs his head and stares at the floor, watching Josh's shoes turn. 

"Is that right?" 

There's a whine from Dallon "I didn't mean to! He's so sensitive to it Josh! I didn't expect him to go into subspace or call me sir or-" 

"-What?" Josh growls, spinning to look at the younger who's started to shake. 

"I'm-" 

"Go upstairs Tyler." Josh commands, pointing to the stairs. 

"B-But-" 

" ** _Go_**." Josh growls, lower and scarier then Dallon by a longshot and Tyler drops his bag to the floor and runs, scrambling up the stairs and as far away from him as possible. 

"Now did you really have to-" 

"Shut it Dallon." Josh mumbles, rubbing his head. He waits for the sound of the bedroom door to close before he grabs a beer for him and Dallon. He wasn't mad at Dallon, it's really not his fault if Tyler misbehaves, it's not his job to punish him, however he's willing to let it slide this once. 

But Tyler, he needs to learn. 

This kid is way more then he anticipated. 

More then he bargained for. 

And that's just fine. 

 


	14. Creature/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finished my other fic Flightless Bird if you guys got that to 600 I’ll update this again tomorrow ;)

Tyler has come to the conclusion that time is warped in Joshs room. 

Minutes are hours and seconds are days. 

He’s aware that time goes by very slowly waiting for Josh, and it’s always somewhere in between waiting desperately for him to come up or dreading the moment he does.

He jumps as the front door closes, presumably Dallon, and scrambles from the floor to Joshs bed when there are footsteps coming up the stairs. 

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. 

He didn’t want to get in trouble, this wasn’t his fault he didn’t even want to COME here. 

(Well I mean he always COMES here but you get the idea)

The door to Joshs room opens up and Tyler’s pulled from his dirty though and shoved right back into the corner of horror. 

“Tyler.” Josh speaks loud and clear. His head snaps up and Joshs expression is one that’s seemingly unreadable. 

He walks forward and Tyler shrinks back, being grabbed by the arm and yanked into Joshs space. 

“Did anything physical happen between you and Dallon?” He asks carefully and Tyler’s eyes go wide. 

“W-what?!” He splutters and Josh exhales 

“did Dallon touch you?” 

Tyler takes a moment to think. “Yes.” 

“Where?” Josh stares at him, searching for something to read and Tyler shrugs. 

“Where you’re touching me right now.” He responds quietly and Josh yanks him tighter.

“Did you tell him not to?” He inquires, voice low and Tyler shakes his head, looking down.  

“Why?” He presses further and Tyler tries to hold back a sniff. He didn’t want to be punished for something that wasn’t even his fault. 

“Because...b-because he was in charge.” He chokes out and Joshs face flickers with something one could easily identify as jealously induced rage. 

“Oh?” Josh pulls him into chest and Tyler yelps. “Who’s is charge now?” 

“Y-you.” 

“Whos always in charge?”

”You.” Tyler swallows, looking up at Josh who takes his bottoms lip between his teeth. 

“If you weren’t so fucking perfect I’d ruin you.” He growls and Tyler lets out a whimper. 

“Please.” 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Joshs time is dominant and strong but his eyes are pleading for Tyler to make one wrong move. 

“Y-yes.” 

“I don’t think you do.” Josh snarls, teeth now grazing the underside of his jaw sending goosebumps to rise on Tyler’s soft skin. 

“B-but-“ 

“No. You forgot your role Tyler and you need to be taught.” Josh sucks a quick hickey into the side of his neck before pulling back and pulling Tyler to his feet.

”I...” is all Tyler can manage to say in return because he knows arguing is futile. 

“I’ll give you a choice baby.” Joshs eyes wander over him quickly then they darken. “Your pain or my pleasure?” 

Tyler’s mouth drops open and he pulls it back together in a scowl. “That’s...that’s not fair.” 

“And who says that?” Josh cocks his head and Tyler breathes harshly. 

“I do.” 

“Oh, so you’re in charge?” Josh gives him a challenging look that Tyler knows better then to encourage. 

“No I didnt mean that...I...” 

“do you not think the punishment is suitable?” Josh takes a step forward and Tyler takes one back. 

“...no.” 

“Then we’ll do both, that should satisfy you.” He concludes and Tyler’s mouth drops open again, this time no words manage to come out. 

This is SO not fair. How come Tyler has to go through both of them?! He shouldn’t even have to do one it was all Dallons fault! What happened to Dallon? 

“Tyler.” Josh snaps and points to the bed. Strip, now.” 

He scowls, peeling off his clothes while Josh watches attentively and makes approving noises until he gets down to his underwear. 

“Remind me again what you called Dallon?” He raises an eyebrow and Tyler mumbles “sir.” 

Josh nods and grabs his wrist, sitting on the bed and pinning Tyler down over his knees with his face smushed into the sheets. 

“Jos-“ 

“Sir.” He corrects Tyler and a shap pain runs through his body starting at his abdomen.

“Fuck!” He lets out a strangled whine and Josh pulls him up from his hair. 

“What was that?” He asks through gritted teeth and Tyler shudders. 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-“ 

There’s another smack and Tyler bites onto his lip to prevent from screaming again, Josh lets go of his hair and he falls into the sheets. 

“Count them.” Josh demands and ten spankings later Tyler is pushed off of Joshs lap and down onto the floor where he scrambles to his knees seeing Josh above him. 

“You understand what you have to do baby?” Josh asks gently and Tyler nods.

”yes sir.” 

Josh nods, the ok for Tyler to start and he unbuckles Joshs jeans, dragging them down his legs and mouths at the buldge in his boxers. 

“Don’t be a tease.” He commands, grabbing Tyler’s hair again, something he just started to do recently, and pulls him towards him.

Tyler wastes no time pulling off his underwear and holding Josh’s cock in his small hands. 

“Hands behind your back.” Joshs voice is a growl and does nothing to help the problem Tyler acquired the minute Josh entered the room. 

Tyler reluctantly holds his hands behind his back and leans forward to start mouthing Joshs cock but it’s pulled away by Josh himself which leaves Tyler on his knees with nothing to do. 

“Beg.” Is all Josh says and Tyler flips a switch in his brain and starts whining. 

“Please sir, let me have your cock I’ve been such a good boy taking my punishment.” 

Josh raises an eyebrow and Tyler almost forgets this is supposed to be a punishment too. 

“You think you deserve it?” Josh asks and Tyler shakes his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“No sir but I want to please you so badly just please let me have your cock I’ll do whatever it takes to have a taste.” Tyler is actually drooling at this point because no matter how unfair it seems, Josh still looks like a fucking god, with his chiseled abs and prominent V line, his sharp jawline and absolutely amazing dick. He’s not really acting at this point when he says he wants to suck Josh off, it’d be an honor. 

It’s almost like Josh can see the want in Tyler’s eyes because he lets go of his member and Tyler’s mouth is there, taking the whole thing at once with a small gag. 

“There we go, so pretty.” Josh tangles his hands in Tyler’s brown locks and pulls, pushes, and directs him in what places suit him most. Tyler could probably do this by memory by now but he lets Josh have the fun of pulling his hair, moaning every now and then from the grip he has.  

Tylers eyes are watering, streams of tears rolling down his cheeks and Josh seems to relish in the sight. 

It goes on for about five minutes more and Josh is beginning to really fall apart. 

“Swallow kitten.” He rasps, body shaking with one final moan and Tyler wastes no time milking Josh through his orgasm. 

“Thank you sir.” He whispers afterwards, crawling slowly to his feet and standing awkwardly not knowing what to do next. His ass still hurt and Josh was still recovering from what Tyler would say was his best blowjob yet. 

“Was that you sucking up to me to get out of anymore punishments?” Josh inquired, still breathing funny. 

“It was more me just wanting to suck you.” Tyler jokes, collapsing on Joshs bed with a long sigh and no more then two seconds later there’s weight next to him and a tongue going up his neck. 

“You’ve got me all excited baby boy.” Josh murmurs into the skin, hands trailing to where Tyler’s strained briefs beg for the restriction to be gone. 

“I’m glad daddy.” He whimpers, leaning into the touch, mouth watering once again as Joshs hand goes down his waistline. 

“Do you want to ride daddy?” The voice alone could’ve made Tyler lose it right then and there, and he practically did as he moaned into Joshs mouth and straddled him on the bed, chest flushed and hair dripping with sweat. 

“Y-yes please.” Tyler chokes out, fingers dancing on Joshs pecs as the older man takes off his briefs and releases his cock, giving it a few short strokes and as he reaches down to rub his own Tyler leans his chest to Joshs, his skin to his and their cocks rubbing toegether. 

Josh releases a broken moan, gripping the younger boys thighs and pulling him up. 

“Gimme a rubber.” He demands, Tyler scrambling to reach into the drawer beside them and rip open a condom which he happily rolls on Josh. 

“Do you need prep baby boy?” He asks, feeling around Tyler’s hole and- 

“are you wearing a plug?” He asks suddenly and Tyler gulps, nodding with no sound but a high whine and Josh curses 

“you mean while I was spanking you, you-“ 

“-Mhmm!” Tyler moans impatiently, stroking Joshs cock and the man looks at him with the upmost amazement. 

“Just fuck me please daddy.” 

Thats all he needed to say, Josh removed the plug and went to work fucking Tyler in a smooth yet fast rhythm, skin slapping skin and Tyler screaming out as he fell against Joshs chest and let out a string of broken moans. 

“Let’s not forget who made you cry like a bitch earlier.” Josh groans. Thrusting his hips up as Tyler rotated his own. 

“Fuck yes, use me master.”

Josh grunts and does so, flipping Tyler over and shoving himself back inside him, fast and relentless, even moving his leg up to the ceiling, making Tyler scream as Josh found his prostate. 

“Yell for daddy.” Josh mumbles, gripping Tyler’s wrists above his head as he almost bangs against the headboard.

”Can I come daddy? Please?” Tyler begs, eyes rolling and Josh holds the base of his dick. 

“Let daddy go first baby.” He mutters, finishing into the rubber before pulling out quickly and replacing his cock with his fingers. 

Tyler chokes on his own saliva at this unexpected move, a shrill cry escaping him as Josh begins to suck along the side of his cock while he fingers him roughly, the pace almost unimaginable and Tyler starts crying as he cums in long ropes of white. 

As he’s coming down Josh wipes off his hands on Tyler’s pectorals and whispers 

“doubt Dallon could do that.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finished my other fic Flightless Bird if you guys got that to 600 I’ll update this again tomorrow ;)


	15. Rules/Regulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short

It's Monday morning at around seven o clock when Josh puts his dishes away and stands in front of Tyler with a smile. 

"So Tyler," he begins, hands on his hips like he's someone important. "We are going to crack down on your rules."

Tyler's face goes white, looking up at Josh from where he'd been inhaling a waffle. "What?!" 

"You heard me," he remarks. "We've really slipped up so far in this relationship and its time to take this seriously." 

"What does serious mean?" Tyler swallows and Josh steps forward with intense eye contact, hazel into brown. 

"Do you want to find out?" 

"N-no?" Tyler stutters, leaning back and Josh smirk fades into a challenging stare. 

"Didn't think so." he snaps, taking a small step back and keeping eye contact. It was pivotal. Pivotal to keep his attention and keep the dominant air. 

Tyler's face falls. If what they had been doing for the past few weeks wasn't serious he wasn't quite sure he could handle what comes next. 

“B-but-“ 

“-No buts.” Josh says sternly, his stance high and strong from where Tyler’s sitting, he's confused from the morning fog still wavering around his shoulders. 

He sighs, taking another bite of his waffle and looking down. 

“You should be pleased at the idea of stricter rules, you should be on your knees right now begging me to punish you for being so naughty this past few days.

”Josh...” Tyler whines, dragging out the last syllable “I have school today please don’t start with that.” 

Joshs eyes lower at this, and he leans over the counter so he’s face to face with Tyler. 

“Was that a command?” He whispers and Tyler shivers, shaking his head and scooting away. 

“It was a plea, not a command. Don’t get me all excited, please.” Josh smirks at this, seeing that he has in fact, flustered Tyler slightly. 

“Fine. I’ll stop. But when you’re back here it isn’t going to be fun and games like it has been.” He says a matter of factly and Tyler nods. 

“Ok.” 

Josh raised an eyebrow “Well start here. Want to rephrase that?” 

Tyler stares at him for a moment before looking at the floor with a scowl. 

“Yes sir.” He spits and Josh chuckles lowly 

“good boy.”

Tyler sighs again and pushes away the plate, hopping up to take it to the dishwasher and clean it but Josh blocks his way.

“Josh cmon I’m going to be late for school.” He says stiffly, rubbing his swollen tired eyes and Josh tilts his head with a small smile. 

“Stay.” 

“What?” Tyler’s eyes open a little more and he looks at Josh in surprise. 

“Just stay here.” 

“Don’t you have like...stuff to do?” He asks, sounding apprehensive. 

“Yeah but you can join me for some if you want.” 

“I’m already awake though.” Tyler runs a hand through tangled fluffy hair. “It’s early in the week you know.” 

Josh bites the inside of his cheek, shaking his head in agreement. “you’re right, Cmon I’ll drive you.” 

“Ok, thank you.” Tyler grabs his backpack by the door and leads Josh out. 

 

“What are your plans for this week?” Josh asks as they drive along the streets near Tyler’s school, a little bit of time to kill. 

“I have some things after school for a couple days, study sessions and shit.” 

“Don’t curse.” Josh says immediately, Tyler closes his eyes so he can’t see them roll. 

“Yes sir.”

Josh smiles, satisfied and Tyler picks at his cuticles. 

“Anyway, that’s about it. I don’t have plans this weekend again, and my friends are starting to get pissed at you but I don’t really care.” 

Josh smirks “why would they be angry?” 

“Because I’ve been spending so much time with your cock instead of with them.” Tyler snorts and Josh rolls his eyes. 

“You can spend more time with them if you want.” 

“Not if it means I get you less.”

this was slightly endearing to Josh, who looked over at Tyler fondly and put a hand on his thigh. Even if Tyler did just mean he’d miss the sex Josh didn’t care.

"You know I do actually like spending time with you." josh comments, looking over his face quickly. 

"I do too." tyler giggles, and Josh slows down the car. 

"Like, I enjoy being with you and doing stupid shit like having breakfast and playing video games." He clarifies and Tyler glances at him with a smile. 

"I know that Josh, it's not like I think you just use me for sex." 

"I..." Josh looks at the road "I just didn't want you to think that, even if that's what you're paying me for." 

"It's alright man. I mean, there have been times where I've doubted my decisions but I know that this is what I want now." 

Josh cocks an eyebrow, suddenly alarmed "What do you mean doubted your decisions?" 

Tyler blushes and plays with his backpack "I just don't want to get too caught up in something...fake." 

Josh pulls into the schools parking lot and locks Tyler’s door as the boy swallows and avoids Josh’s eyes. 

“...fake?” His eyes burn holes into Tyler’s thin hoodie and the younger boy turns away from Josh. 

He doesn’t say anything. 

“Tyler.” Josh says in a stern voice “Look at me.” 

He doesn’t. 

Josh is taking things one step at a time. He isn’t training Tyler by command just yet so instead of threatening him to make him look at Josh with his own will, he grabs Tyler’s jaw roughly and yanks Tyler’s face towards his own. 

“What do you mean fake?” 

“I just mean...nevermind I don’t want to say it.”

Josh squeezes his jawline “I can sit in this parking lot all day Tyler.” 

“Please don’t make me say it.” Tyler whispers and Josh shakes his head. 

“It’s not your place to keep secrets.” 

“I...” Tyler tries to move Josh’s hand away but struggles with moving his fingers away. 

“You...what?” Josh inquires, gaze penetrating and Tyler whimpers. 

“I don’t want to fall in love.” His whispers almost silently. 

Josh takes his hand away, tilting his head to look at Tyler with soft eyes. 

“You aren’t gonna fall in love.” He says sympathetically, as if he’s trying to convince himself of that too. 

“But what if I do?” Tyler’s eyes are big and childlike, brown and deep and Josh sighs deep in his chest. 

“Then we’ll figure it out, but I promise you it’s not something to be afraid of.” Josh assured him, not really sure of what they’ll do if that happens to be the case. 

“Ok.” Tyler mumbles, grabbing the straps to his bag “can you let me go now?” 

“Y-yeah.” Josh stutters, unlocking the door and Josh hops out, walking around the back and Josh leans back in the seat and looks at the ceiling. 

Shit. 

Fuck.

holy mother of-

Josh flinches at the sound of a sharp knock at his window and he opens his eyes to see Tyler standing next to his door motioning for him to roll it down. 

“What? Did you forget something?” He asks.

“Yeah, I did.” Tyler quickly reaches into the car to cup Josh’s jaw and he leans forward to kiss him gently before backing away and waving bravely. 

“Text me later.” He falls over his shoulder as he walks into school, And Josh definitely doesn’t watch Tyler’s ass shake as he takes large steps when he approaches the front doors to his high school. 

Josh texts him.

Youre damn right he texts him.

_Have a good day_

Josh pulls out of the parking lot and drives off, back into the direction of his house and then on a whim, takes a sharp  right up the other street and goes straight to Dallons house. 

Dallon will know what to do right? 

He has to. 

_Tyler: Thanks, you too Josh_

_sir._

_Tyler: Thank you sir, you too._

Josh smiles to himself and keeps driving, turning up the AJR that’s started to play on the alternative radio. 

This was his job, this was his job. No feelings involved. Sure, he cared about Tyler, he wanted the best for him. But he feels the same for his other clients, his other girls. He’s not “exclusive” or anything. 

That’d be absurd. 

Yes, he’d love to date Tyler. Yes, he’d love Tyler to move in with him. Yes, he wants to make love to Tyler and learn more about him, meet his parents and-

Wait what?! 

Josh floors it on the way to Dallons, swerving around stop signs on empty roads and pulling up in front of his old tall Victorian house with a screech.

he needs to figure this out, now. 

 

“DALLON!” Josh screams, bursting into the older mans house and crashes into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before getting out a large number of bud lights. 

“JOSH?!” Dallon yells from the back of the house, numerous clatters and thumps following suit before he comes rushing into the main area in a pair of boxers and wet hair.

”Dallon I’m in deep shit.” Josh whines, cracking open the beer and chugging it straight without a second thought. 

“Woah woah there Josh what happened? Are you ok?” Dallon puts a reassuring hand on his back and rubs gently, Josh’s eyes closing at the soft touch.

”I. Fuck, I...” Josh stumbles over his words and flops onto the couch. 

“What. Happened.” Dallon growls, the hair on the back of Josh’s neck standing pin straight. Just because he’s a dom Too doesn’t mean he can’t feel submissive sometimes.

”I...I’m falling in love with Tyler.” 

The sentence feels weird on his lips, the man struggling to truly come to that conclusion and Dallon purses his lips.

”Well, that isn’t good?” He cocks his head at the man and Josh just takes another beer and opens it. 

“No. No it’s not good.” 

“And why is that?” Dallon cocks an eyebrow and Josh shrugs. 

“I can’t be in a relationship and be a dom Dallon.”

“Yes you can.” Dallon says immediately and Josh lowers his eyes.

“No I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Josh gives him an incredulous look and Dallon shrugs. 

“Can’t be that hard.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Josh points at him and Dallon rolls his eyes. 

“I’m wrong?” Dallon raises a challenging eyebrow and Josh makes quick eye contact before looking away.

”no.” 

Dallon smirks, relishing the effect he has on his own friend. “Than don’t argue with me.” 

“I’m not trying to Dallon...” he says in a small voice. 

“Just, take my advice. Take it slow, keep him close, and try and talk to him about it. You don’t want to ruin his trust, or his business because he obviously needs you for something. I’ve seen the way he’s been, it wouldn’t be smart if you gave him away for a stupid reason.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to not do!” Josh exclaims “I don’t want to tell him I love him because he’ll get overwhelmed and it’ll ruin everything. I don’t want to lose him.”’

”I know you don’t. And trust me, he doesn’t want to lose you either. He needs you more than you think and that’s a fact.”’

”what do you mean?” Josh asks and Dallon just shakes his head. 

“That’s for him to tell you, if he ever wants to.” 

Josh frowns, looking at his fingers when he hears his phone buzz. 

_Tyler: Can we see each other tomorrow?_

He looks up at Dallon who nods and gives him a sneaky smile “yep.” 

 _Of course, 3pm tomorrow sharp._  

_Tyler: thank you sir._

god he was making this whole “self control” thing hard. 


	16. Lying/leading

Tyler takes a deep breath and rubs the side of his face as he leans against his locker, the cool metal making his skin crawl and the silence around him calming. The sun is up by now, it's almost third period and Tyler really doesn't feel like going to calculus.

"You know, we're really starting to miss you." Ashley says suddenly from beside Tyler, making him jump.

"Shit Ashley! You scared me." he grabs his chest and pants while she chuckles slightly.

"Sorry, you must've forgotten what it's like to have me around." she remarks dramatically.

"I'm sorry, just been preoccupied." he sighs, looking up into her hazel eyes.

"Well that's obvious...how's Josh?"

"He's good I suppose, he says that he's done being a good guy and that our rules are going to be taken seriously or some shit."

"Ooo kinky." she teases, pushing bright blue hair behind her ear and rubbing the tip of her nose.

"shut up." Tyler groans sarcastically and she holds his arm in hers as she walks towards the girl's room.

"Wanna smoke?" she gestures to the bathroom door and Tyler shrugs, nodding before going in.

"I'm not supposed to." he says automatically, and Ashley gasps in a sarcastic way before holding a lighter to her stick of nicotine and inhaling.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." she says in reference to Josh as she exhales.

"Well he always finds a way of figuring stuff out." Tyler laughs, leaning against a closed stall while Ashley hops up onto a sink. Tyler watches as the tight leather of her mini skirt slides up her legs and she makes no attempt to cover herself.

"C'mere." she motions for him and Tyler swallows, walking towards her and she cups his jaw, sticking an unlit cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Would Josh know if we kissed?" She tilts her head to the side, puffing smoke in Tyler's face and he coughs.

"Probably." he shrugs and she wrinkles her nose.

"Would he care?" she asks, further inquiring about consequences of them hooking up and Tyler nods.

"Probably. Like, he'd get pissed."

"Mmm," Ashley takes another drag "How would he find out?"

"You know how transparent I am Ash." Tyler laughs, breathing in the smoke and already feeling guilty.

"I guess you're right."

"I wouldn't cheat on Josh you know." he clarifies, making direct eye contact and Ashley makes a face.

"Is it cheating?"

"What?" Tyler makes a puzzled expression which Ashley reciprocates.

"You aren't dating. He isn't your boyfriend. Has he specifically said you can't hook up with anyone?" she asks and Tyler's mind goes blank.

No.

He doesn't think Josh ever said anything about that.

But the way he had reacted to him and Dallon having a slight run in, and the fact that Tyler can't even touch himself would give him the idea that he wouldn't want anyone else touching what's his.

Because Tyler's his.

"I feel like he'd say that's pretty self explanatory." Tyler rolls his eyes and Ashley does the same.

"We all know you aren't exclusively into guys, and we all know I broke up with Bobby a few weeks ago. I miss you Tyler, I've missed hanging out with you."

Tyler cocks his head "What are you going on about?"

"I'm..." Ashley looks at the floor. "I'm lonely. Can we please go into the city tonight, skip school tomorrow and just have a good time for once?" her eyes are tearing up and Tyler realizes he had forgotten about Ashley and her boyfriend splitting up entirely.

"Oh." is Tyler's response, and he takes a long drag of his cigarette before speaking again. "We could do that, I'll do it."

Ashley's face lights up immediately, blinking away tears. "Thank you, thank you so so much I love you!" she drops down from the sink and hugs Tyler tightly, arms wrapped around his neck and his puts his around her waist and sways.

"I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend, I'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will." she mumbles into the skin on his neck and the bell rings above them, loud shrill echoes resound through the small bathroom and Ashley pulls away with a cringe.

"Hey, can we bring more people than just us?" She asks with a bright smile "Like maybe Hayley would want to go...I've been wanting to see Brendon and Ryan again if you'll bring them..." she trails off and Tyler laughs, holding his stomach and finishing his cigarette.

"I'm sure you'd love to see Brendon but the thing is, Ryan would literally murder you. You know how Brendon isn't so secretive about his crush on you."

"Oh please, I'd fuck him and Ryan given the chance. I could convince old uptight Ross." She rolls her eyes playfully and Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure he'd slap the shit out of you for even looking at Brendon the wrong way."

"We'll see about that." she says in a sing song voice and Tyler gets out his phone.

Me and Ash are heading into the city tonight to party without disruption. Wanna join?

He looks up at Ashley "he's gonna say no."

Almost thirty seconds later there's a lengthy response.

Brendon: On a Monday night? You sure Josh is okay with that? I'm up for whatever.

Josh doesn't know and isn't going to find out. Tyler responds, looking up at Ashley with a promiscuous smile that she returns, looking over his shoulder to see his phone screen.

"Of course your wallpaper is you and Josh." She says, gagging and Tyler sticks his tongue out.

Brendon: Woah there Ty, that's naughty. As I said, I'm up for whatever. Oh and Ashley? I don't know if Ryan trusts me with her, you know I think she's a major hottie.

Tyler snorts and shows the text to Ashley, who cackles with laughter and puts out her cigarette on the wall.

Just bring him along. Ash just said quote unqoute "I'd fuck him and Ryan given the chance" so that can be something you either let him know or not

Brendon: holy shit let's meet at 7, my place.

Don't get your hopes up Brenny

Brendon: I'm not :(

:)

"there, I most likely just got you laid, and or a hookup with one or two of my best friends." Tyler gives Ashley an incredulous look and she smirks.

"Very funny but I don't wanna make Ry uncomfortable. I can find someone at a club if they'll sneak us in."

"sounds good." Tyler says as he slings a backpack over his shoulder "I'm going to class, I'll be at your house around five thirty to study." he winks at her an she laughs.

"gotcha. Can't wait."

When Tyler makes it to his calculus class, he's aware he smells like a burning building, and he's aware his teacher knows it too but to his surprise, and a pleasant one at that, the teacher lets him take his seat and pass in his homework without even a rude remark.

Ashley: Am I bringing booze or are we letting Brendon buy my drinks?

Tyler stifles a laugh and looks around the room, making sure everyone is preoccupied as shoots Brendon a text asking and goes back to his conversation with Ashley to answer quickly.

Not sure, we'll need a ride home and I don't really want to get shitfaced on a Monday night ¯\\(ツ)/¯

He gets to work on a set of problems the teacher put up on the board and almost three minutes later he gets a response, which is usually alot longer than it takes Ashley.

And then he reads the name of the text receipt.

And he realizes how fucked he is.

Daddy: Excuse me? Think you texted the wrong person...

Tyler covers his face with his hands and tries to control his breathing, mentally panicking because he doesn't know whether to laugh at how fucking stupid he is or cry because he's so scared of Josh.

I'm so sorry sir I was texting Ashley and got distracted! She wants to go out tonight and I told her no but I felt bad about blowing her off to see you so I figured one night wouldn't be too bad.

he rubs the side of his face and sits slumped in his chair waiting for a reply. He thought he played it off well. Figuratively, if Josh says he can't go out, he'll have to anyway or else he'd crush Ashley, so either way he'll probably get punished for fucking up but at this point he'd rather have only one of the most important people in his life be angry art him.

Daddy: Well I know for a fact you're in the middle of class right now so that's already strike one. And strike two is going out on a school night, which would make strike three disobeying me. Even after three strikes you hint at drinking and possibility drugs so I don't really know what to classify you're level of disobedience as right now.

Just by reading Josh's text Tyler could tell he's pissed, but that's not really stopping him from trying to get out of a possibly punishment.

It's only the start of class we aren't even doing anything but getting books out- (lie number one) -and you never told me I couldn't go out on school nights, I'll be with adults anyways. And lastly I didn't plant on drinking at all. (Lie number two)

Daddy: I suppose you're right about going out, but what adults? Do I know them? And how will I know you're being well behaved?

Brendon was going to come, maybe Ryan too. And I guess you'll just have to trust me?

He knew he was being a little bratty with the last part of his response but hopefully he won't get called out.

Daddy: Those two are a recipe for disaster...but you're right. I'll trust you.

Really?

Daddy: Should I have a reason not to?

Tyler thinks about the cigarette.

No

Daddy: Then I do. But let me remind you, if I find out you've been doing anything you're not supposed to, you're punishment won't be as forgiving as its been in the past. Am I clear?

Yes sir.

Daddy: Then have a good day at school. I'll call you before you go out.

You don't have to

Daddy: I know that.

Tyler rolls his eyes. Of course Josh is gonna call him while he's with Ashley, she'll probably say something that he'll get suspicious of and then Tyler'll be screwed just like always.

Then again, he could just behave for once.

But what's the fun in that?

 

When Tyler walks to Ashley's house after school, he almost start to feel guilty.

Almost.

Its like he feel bad for already talking to Josh about it, and while he wasn’t lying _technically_ , he still wasn’t telling the truth.

Guilt won’t stop him from having fun, it’ll only delay the beginning of the night.

So he opens Ashley’s front door and wave at her mother on the couch, tromping up to her room and walking in without knocking because if she didn’t hear him walking up that’s her fault.

“Hey.” Tyler mumbles, pushing open the room to see her sitting criss cross on the floor in front of a full length mirror doing her makeup tediously.

“Hi Ty.” She responds, looking at him in the mirror as he flops on her bed.

“Guess who accidentally texted Josh about not wanting to get shitfaced tonight?” he smiles sarcastically and her face drops, looking mortified.

“WHAT?”

“Don’t worry I fixed it.” Tyler waves an arm in her direction and she looks at him for a few more seconds.

“You sure you fixed it?”

“Yeah, mostly. He’s still gonna call me in a bit to check up so don’t say anything that would allude him to our plans tonight, you don’t wanna ruin it.”

“Ok ok, I promise I won’t yell “Tyler where’s the weed?” While you’re on the phone.”

Tyler chuckles, burying his face in her sheets and laughing. “God I hope not.”

”maybe I will...” she teases “just kidding I won’t.” A wink is sent Tyler’s way and he just groans.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” He asks, gesturing to her black miniskirt this time paired with a bright pink bandeau top.

“Yeah...is that what you’re wearing?” She retorts, looking him up and down and Tyler shrugs.

“Well yeah...”

“Nope, lemme fix it.” She gets up and goes to her closet, Tyler letting her. He looks like shit, mine as well change into something more appealing.

She digs through her closet before tossing him a white striped button up shirt that she had cut in half, Tyler giving her an incredulous look before finally just taking off his shirt.

Ashley makes a whistle noise much like the men who stand outside clubs do and Tyler blushes, turning away from her and she laughs, stepping forward and grabbing his arm.

“Don’t be shy...” she coos, hands on his hips and he pulls away.

”C’mon Ash, stop.”

she does, rolling her eyes at him and going back to her makeup, Tyler pulling on the shirt (or what’s left of it) and yanking up his tight jeans to try and make it seem less short.

“You look hot. Come here I wanna do something.” Ashley grabs his foot from where she’s sitting and Tyler rolls his eyes but sits down none the less.

“Don’t put me in like, lipstick or something.”

“Oh my gosh you’re incorrigable.” Ashley rolls her eyes, digging in her small bag for something.

”No I think you are.” He retorts, hands on his knees making a pattern that turns into a beat and Ashley puts hers on top of his. 

“Stop.” 

She pulls a little pencil looking thing out of her bag and takes the lid off, grabbing his jaw gently and pulling it towards her. 

“Don’t flinch or blink it’ll hurt.” She mumbles, and Tyler doesn’t. He sits patiently and without moving because hes learned things are better that way. 

Theres the feeling of hands on his cheek, and a fucking stick in his eye, but Tyler keeps still and calm and in probably thirty seconds Ashley pulls away and tells him not to touch his eyes even if they itch.

”why?” 

“You’ll mess it up.” 

Tyler looks at himself in the mirror and tilts his face at himself seeing dark smudgy lines under his eyes that make him look scarier then Tyler actually is.  

Tyler thinks he looks like Josh a little bit. 

sexy 

a little bit. 

“Fuck Ty you look so good.” Ashley blows air out of her mouth and makes a “phew” sound and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

“Sure sure, wanna get going?” 

“Yeah of course, just let me finish.” She ties her hair up into a bun on top of her hair that cascades down her back, and puts on a layer of shiny lip gloss, mascara on her hazel eyes and brushes her eyebrows in place. She’s so gorgeous Tyler doesnt know how she hasn’t gotten in a new relationship yet. 

“Lets keep in mind Brendon and Ryan can drink and we can’t alright? That’s about a four year difference Ash.” 

“Gotcha.” She says in a way that makes me think she isn’t listening and pulls on a pair of platform pink checkered vans. 

“Ready?” Tyler ask in a bored tone and she sticks her tongue out at me. 

“Gotta cover ourselves, it’s cold and I don’t want my mom seeing me dressed like this or she’ll send me to Jesus camp.”

Tyler laughs at this, grabbing a black windbreaker from the back of her door and she pulls on a white bomber jacket, looking put together yet ready to party. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah Cmon, you have money or anything?” She asks, looking over her shoulder and I nod. 

“Mhmm, but I’m sure we won’t have to pay for anything.” 

She laughs, "Most likely, if Brendon brings his cash." She flips her hair over her shoulder and stomps downstairs, grabbing keys off her island in the kitchen and kissing her mom on the cheek. 

"That's an awful lot of makeup Ashley, where are you too going anyway?" Her mother asks in a curious way, looking Tyler up and down "You look so tired sweetheart." 

Tyler blushes, knowing it's because of the eyeliner plus no sleep from Josh and he just shrugs "Been up studying alot for midterms." 

Her mother nods, smiling "Maybe Ashley should take a page out of your book Tyler." She gives Ashley a teasing smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah we all know what a great influence Tyler is...." She yawns "We're going on a date, dinner and a movie to celebrate me and Bobby breaking up." She says to her mother, who nods in a sentimental way. There's not a possibility that she'd say no to Ashley, she was heartbroken even though she had been the one to cut ties with Bobby. 

"Ok have fun, don't come back too late sweetheart." 

"I won't." Ashley waves goodbye and I follow her out the door, immediately getting a call from Josh. 

"shit....hello?" 

Ashley wiggles her eyebrows and I give her a warning look. 

"Hey kitten, you getting ready to go?" He asks, voice light yet inquiring in a way that makes chills run down my spine. 

"Getting in the car now." I respond, my tone airy and innocent. 

"You're with Ashley correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Let me say hi." He says, making me blush and I roll my eyes and hand the phone to Ashley who takes it with a grin. I couldn't tell whether Josh actually wanted to say hi or whether he wanted to make sure I'm actually with Ashley. Like I'd lie about that. 

"Hi Joshie!" Ashley gushes, holding the phone close to her ear so I can hear.

"Mhmm...mhmm...oh I promise I won't let him!" She giggles and I give her an annoyed look. 

"Yeah of course we won't, I'm a good girl Josh." She says in a falsely sweet voice that makes me grab at her for my phone. 

"Don't be fucking weird!" I yell at her and she laughs, stretching away from my hands. 

"Stop trying to touch me Tyler, those hands are for Josh!" she hollers, kicking me away and I sulk in my seat. 

"Oh, yeah he's trying to grab my ass...I swear to god Josh!" She yells in defense, Josh obviously not believing her. 

"He doesn't want to talk to you." She says and I scream 

"ASHLEY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW!" The last thing I need is Josh being mad. 

"Ok Ok calm your tits Joseph...bye daddy I love you." Ashley coos into the phone and I snatch it out of her hands. 

"Josh? I'm so so sorry I-"

"-It's alright baby I got it." He chuckles "No worries." 

"Oh...ok." I mumble, looking at Ashley like I want to kill her. 

"Well I hope you have fun tonight. No drinking, no smoking, no drugs, and no other men. You hear me? Am I clear?" 

"yes sir." I whisper, Ashley turning on the radio. 

"What was that?" Josh sounds agitated somehow, and I really don't want to say it louder. 

"yes sir." I mumble, making sure Ashley doesn't hear me. 

"I'm asking if you understand me. If you don't, we're going to have a problem. Am I clear Tyler?" His tone is icy, sharp and scary and I nod even though he isn't here. 

"Yes sir, I promise." I say louder, loud enough for it to sound strong yet submissive and loud enough for Ashley to hear. 

"dude don't break a promise-" Ashley starts loudly, over the radio and my face goes white, my eyes widening and I look at her as if she's the stupidest person on the planet, shutting her up immedietly

Fuck. 

"What was that?" Josh barks and I hang up. 

Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo he done did it
> 
> This was long as SHIT ya'll better praise me


	17. Nightlife/Not likely

"What the hell did you just do?" Tyler exclaims, spinning to Ashley and she clams a hand in front of her mouth. 

"What are you...don't fucking laugh!" He yells hysterically, watching as Ashley's eyes crinkle and her hand moving reveals a smile.

His phone buzzes and he groans, hitting the back of his head on the car seat and picking up the phone.

"Hullo?"

" _Tyler_." Josh growls " _If I find out that you do anything you aren't supposed to tonight, you aren't going to like what happens."_

Josh's voice is so low it might as well be touching the floor, making Tyler cringe at his mistakes and Ashley's eyes widen. 

" _Am. I. Clear?"_ his gravely voice demands, and Tyler nods, realizing Josh can't see him. 

"Y-yes sir I understand." 

" _Good."_ There's a moment of silence before he speaks again, voice lighter this time. 

"If you need me, don't be scared to call. I'd rather you be safe with me then out at some club in danger." Josh says gently, abandoning his dominant voice for a second and Tyler's face softens. Ashley makes an "awww" noise that Tyler quickly shoots down with a glare. 

"Uh, ok." He responds stupidly, running a hand through his hair.

"If you need me call, have a good night." Josh says, voice wavering slightly and Tyler catches on pretty damn fast. 

"did you...did you want to come?" he asks, hiding the sigh in his voice and watching as Ashley's face drops a little, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

"What?" Josh sounds shocked, and Tyler exhales. 

"I know you like, wanna protect me. If you want to come and be the alpha and make sure I don't get hit on or anything you can." Tyler explains, and Josh is quiet for a very long second. 

"I...I do. Very much so, but this is your night so just have fun and follow the rules alright?" Josh asks in a strong voice, and Tyler can picture him sitting at home on the couch flexing his arms and trying to find something to distract himself. 

"Ok fine, have a good night daddy." He says pointedly, trying to milk the good boy behavior because something tells him he won't be very good tonight. 

"You too baby." and with that Josh hangs up and Tyler turns to Ashley with pink tinged cheeks. 

"He's not coming, right?" Ashley gives him a look and he shakes his head. 

"Nope, trusts me." 

"For some insane reason." Ashley laughs and Tyler rolls his eyes. 

"shut up, he does for good reason. I'm a good sub." he says defensively and Ashley laughs. 

"Mhmm, sure." she murmurs 

"Stuff it." Tyler spits.

"Up yours." she retaliates, a playful glint in her eye and Tyler rolls his once again. 

"You'd be a  _terrible_ sub." he comments, Ashley starting the car and she swerves into the road. 

 "How do you know?" She retorts, looking slightly offended and Tyler chuckles. 

"Because whenever someone gives you instructions you either blow them off completely, or do them your own way." he laughs and her face tinges red. 

"Well you do the same thing!" 

"Do not!" Tyler exclaims

"I doubt it..." Ashley huffs "You're probably a perfect angel for Josh most of the time but I know how you get when you're frustrated." she counters, looking Tyler up and down. 

"Not true. You should see the way he wipes the smirk off my face with simply the raise of an eyebrow." 

"So is it like...pretend?" Ashley asks, genuinely curious and Tyler shrugs, thinking for a minute. 

"Not exactly. Like, when I go into subspace or whatever, like he's all I can think about. Behaving, following orders, pleasing him I guess. So it's not really pretend unless I'm out of it?" he tries to explain. He knows  _nothing_ about this, besides what Josh taught him and he is honestly fine with it. If he needed or wanted to know more he'd ask Dallon or Josh, maybe even Ryan or Brendon. 

 "Ah." Ashley hummed, though Tyler wasn't sure if she quite understood. 

"Yeah so I'm sure we're getting into like, the harder more professional shit now, but Josh is acting weird about it." 

"Like how?" Ashley looks away from the road to look at Tyler. 

"Well he said that he  _loves_ me and gets super super jealous about stuff and I don't know whether he has a stick up his a-SHLEY!" Tyler screams, grabbing the steering wheel and swearing away from the mailbox Ashley was about to hit. 

"OH SHIT!" she screams, covering her eyes and hitting the brakes, making Tyler launch forward and hit the dashboard. He stays like that for a minute, catching his breath and she taps his shoulder. 

"You ok?" 

"Fuck off." he grumbles, leaning back into his seat and fixing his hair. 

"That scared the shit of of me." Ashley pants, holding her forehead and Tyler huffs for a few seconds before laughing softly. 

"Keep your eyes on the road dipshit." 

"I'm sorry ok? I like to make eye contact with people while they talk to me is that a crime?" 

"It is when you hit someone's mailbox and damage their property." 

"oh shut up." she smirks, reversing the car and pulling back onto the street. 

"Can you show me Brendon's address?" she asks, keeping her eyes on the road this time and Tyler nods, opening google maps and typing in what he has saved for Brendon's contact. 

"They're only like, ten minutes away so I'll text them when we get there." he says, clipping his phone with the directions onto the phone stand Ashley has attached to her radio. 

"Alright." 

Tyler turns up the music while he's at it, changing it to the pop station and some new song by Katy Perry turns on, which he begrudgingly leaves on for the sole reason he doesn't have the energy to lean forward again and change it. 

After three more disgustingly repetitive pop songs, Ashley is driving up to a much nicer apartment complex then she claims to have expected, Tyler laughs. 

"Well they are grown men." 

 “I know but this is probably Josh nice.” 

Tyler punches her shoulder “Josh has a house dipshit.” 

“Oh.” Ashley stares blankly at the complex and Tyler reaches over to turn off the car and climbs out, walking up to the staircase while Ashley trails behind him closely. 

“Will they let us in?” 

“Of course.” Tyler rolls his eyes and climbs up the flight of stairs and knocks the door farthest from the landing. He waits a few seconds and no one answers. 

“Hello...?” Tyler calls, knocking again and again repeatedly until loud footsteps thunder towards the door and Ashley jumps back. 

“What the fuck?” She yells in a hushed voice and Tyler tilts his head. 

“I don’t kno-“ 

“-Wait a second will you?” Brendon wrenches open the door and stares at the kids, hair a mess and clothes wrinkled and disheveled. 

“I...sorry?” Tyler says in a confused way, looking him up and down with a puzzled expression. Ryan emerges from the back room dripping wet with a towel around his waist. 

“Just let them in, will you?” He snaps at Brendon who does, opening the door farther and they creep in, looking around the dark dimmed living room. 

"What's wrong guys?" Tyler asks, flopping down on the couch and Brendon yawns. 

"Was napping." he grunts, stalking off into the kitchen to disappear. Ryan had somehow dissipated into thin air, and I saw a figure moving in the back bedroom. Ashley carefully sits on an armchair against the wall and looks over at Tyler.

"They're so old." She whispers, looking amused by the older men's behavior.

"Excuse me?" Ryan's face pops around the hallway corner and Tyler chuckles. 

"Nothing." He backs Ashley up quickly and hides a grin under his hand. 

"Mmm, I'm sure I heard something come from Miss Ashley." he growls, drying off wet brown hair with a small towel and comes into better view fully dressed. 

"No you didn't." she smiles innocently, looking over his shoulder "where's Brendon?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." he says pointedly, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

"Hiding him, are you?" she raises an eyebrow and he does the same. 

"Maybe I am." 

"Very funny..." the man in question walks back into the living room with brushed hair and a beer bottle in his hand. 

"Starting early aren't you?" Tyler asks, almost laughing at the man's appearance and he just shrugs. 

"You could say that." 

"Where are we going again? Am I dressed nice enough?" Ryan asks, tapping Brendon's neck and he turns to look at him. 

"Just a random club and yes, of course." 

"So I look good enough?" Ryan asks again and Brendon nods. 

"Am I?" Ashley pipes up and when Brendon turns his head to look at her Ryan grabs his jaw and wrenches his face back. 

"Don't even dare." he snarls and Brendon chuckles, playing with his collar. 

"Girls girls you'e both pretty." he teases, ruffling Ryan's damp hair and glancing over at Ashley with a wink. 

"Gorgeous doll." 

She spins to Tyler with a huge grin, eyes bright and hopeful and he shakes his head. 

"You're not making a move with him I swear to god if you do..." 

"He's not  _that_ bad." she tilts her head and sticks her tongue between her teeth in a smirk. 

"Yeah he is." 

"Give me one example." She challenges, giving him a testing expression. 

"he's older." 

"since when has that stopped anyone?" she retorts almost immediately, an eyebrow raised and he rolls his eyes. 

"It  _should_ be stopping you." Tyler says pointedly and she yawns. 

"Oops." 

"Whatever." he rolls his deep brown eyes and looks at the ceiling. 

"I'm gonna change and then we can go alright?" Brendon calls from the hallway and the group nods, Ryan sitting next to Tyler and staring at him. 

"you look weird." is all he says, eyes grazing over the younger boy's face. 

"I'm wearing eyeliner." he responds, shooting Ashley a glare. 

"You look hot!" 

"I look weird apparently." Tyler pouts, Ryan shrugging. 

"I like Brendon in mascara and shit, it doesn't look bad it's just different." 

"Ah." the younger breathes, tapping his foot. 

"What are your plans for tonight?" he tilts his head, honey eyes boring into Tyler's. 

"Nothing much. I'm just here to keep Ashley happy." He responds, looking over at the girl who rolls her eyes

 "Sure sure." 

"hey I'm not allowed to go crazy, Josh'll have my ass." Tyler says defensively, feet up on the coffee table and Brendon comes back into view with a low chuckle. 

"He already does." 

"Shut up bean bag." Tyler retorts, giggling at the random nickname. 

"That's weak Joseph." 

"Too bad." Tyler sticks his tongue out at the older man, who grabs his arm and pulls him up. 

"Wouldn't want Joshie finding out you're being smart, would we?" He asks in a low teasing tone and a switch goes off in Tyler's head.

"No." Tyler looks at the floor and Brendon grins. 

"That's what I thought. C'mon, we're leaving get your ass in the car." Brendon grabs his keys and gives Ryan a kiss as they exit the apartment, heads light and feet heavy. 

 

Bright pink lights are all Tyler can see as they approach the nightclub. This is one he's seen from a distance, but has never had the balls to attempt to get into. 

It's a large brick building, with a small black sign reading "Box", presumably the name of the club and a pair of heavy metal doors with bouncers lining the sides of them. 

Tyler starts to sweat as they get out of the car; he could get busted big time for this, he wasn't even sure they'd get in without being carded at least. 

"Ay Pete!" Brendon whistles loudly, walking towards one of the bouncers and Tyler's hair stands on edge, his hand finding Ashley's quickly. 

"What's up Bren?" The tall man asks, white smile and kind eyes. 

Tyler's anxiety spikes before going down a few notches. 

"Ry and I brought some pups." He smirks, gesturing to Tyler and Ashley. One of the teens looks like they are going to throw up, the other is beaming. 

"Ah...how much damage you doing?" Pete looks over Ashley with a smile, and Tyler with a searching expression. 

"Only a few years, about three." 

"alright fine," the man sighs "just this once Bren, I owe you." 

Brendon smiles, his face lighting up the entire street "Thanks Wentz." The doors open and Tyler is engulfed by sound, sweat, and bodies. 

"Holy shit." he breathes, turning into Ashley as they push through the tightly packed crowd and to the bar where they wait for their two escorts to catch up. 

"This is...fucking incredible." Ashley gawks, looking up at the high ceilings and chic decor. There's velvet sofas and roped off corners, dark hallways and stages to dance on, or for dancers to perform Tyler assumes. 

"I've never even heard of this place." he huffs, nervously playing with his hair and he suddenly feels very juvenile. 

He's 18 and he feels totally and absolutely childish. 

"hey it's alright." Ashley grabs his shoulder "You'll be fine." 

"I know I know, keep an eye on me?" he asks, watching as she nods quickly, looking at the bartender in a pointed way. 

"of course." 

Brendon and Ryan finally make their way over to the high topped bar, leaning over the side and ordering four shots of vanilla vodka. 

"None for me- I can't Brendon." Tyler repeats, pushing away the liquid Brendon hands him. 

"ty guy, don't be a puss." Ryan purrs, edging him on and Tyler shakes his head. 

"I was told not to, it was a-an order." 

"We won't tell." Brendon coos, oblivious to Tyler's obvious comfort. 

"Ty it's only one drink." Ashley pouts, looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Tyler sighs, taking the small glass and downing it. 

It's only one. 

Then it was two 

Then three 

Then six. 

And Tyler's on the dance floor with Ashley, swaying his hips lazily to the music while she grinds on Brendon, Ryan drinking somewhere more secluded. 

As much as he liked protecting Brendon, he hated crowds for too much at a time and preferred to be alone than to spend exceeding amounts of time in the bright lights and loud music. 

"ASHLEY!" Tyler hollers, the girl looking up at him through glittery hooded eyelids. 

"YA?" 

"IMMA GO FINE R-RYANNN!" he slurs, stumbling away from the girl and into the darker part of the club, blinking excessively to adjust. 

"RYAN ROSS?" Tyler yells, chuckling shortly after, wandering into a little area with small sofas where surprising, Ryan was sitting calm and collected on his phone. 

"Oh hey Ty." 

"WHATCHA DOIN RY?" 

"Nothing much, no need to shout Tyler I'm right here." he smiles affectionately and holds Tyler's hand. 

“Brendon’s dancin with Ashleyyy.” Tyler says in a sing song voice, making Ryan laugh. 

“I bet he is, he’s not allowed to touch her though so don’t let him get his hopes up.” 

“What do you mean?” Tyler tilts his head and Ryan chuckles. 

“Brendon isn’t going to be doing anything sexual to Ashley, we talked about it and even though he wants to, it’s not something he’s a hundred percent comfortable with.” 

“Oh.” Tyler flops down next to Ryan and sways. 

“Yeah. He’ll probably kiss her, grind with her or something but she’s not allowed and he’s not allowed to go any further.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Makes complete sense.” Ryan mimics, looking over at Tyler. 

“You said you weren’t allowed to drink.” 

“Mhmm.” Tyler hums, rolling a coaster on the table. 

“I’m sorry we gave you drinks, this is our fault.” 

“‘S ok Ry, I forgive you.” Tyler is oblivious to the setting, living in his own head at this point. 

“You shouldn’t.” Ryan sighs, talking to the air. 

“It was our job to watch over you tonight and I let you get wasted. If you hadn’t found me you could’ve gotten lost or something, I’m sorry.” 

Tyler chuckles in response, taking pictures on his phone and making silly faces. 

Ryan watches the doors to the club open, and a group of big, intimidating men file in. They’re dressed nicely, and have sharp eyes that search around.

 "Shit." he breathes, watching as one saunters over to some twink in the corner and starts talking to him, the smaller boy entranced. 

Ryan doesn't like the way this looks. 

"Ty, come here." he grabs Tyler's arm and yanks him closer, Tyler yelping loud and high pitched. 

"Shh, shut up, shut up." Ryan tries to coo, holding his head close to his own. 

It's not like this never happens, a group of wealthy and successful men walk into a crowded shitty nightclub and pick up twinks to turn into sex workers. When underage kids get "caught" by the adults, they'll do anything to get out of charges and whatnot. 

They specifically look for kids like this, kids that are still young and dumb and ones that will fuck anyone to get out of some serious trouble. 

Kids like Tyler.

Not like it always happens, but it does. 

"Wass up?" Tyler groans, trying to wrench his arm away but Ryan shushes him. 

The men starts circling the club, Ryan's eyes watching their every move and he's glad Brendon's with Ashley, blending her into the crowd and making her seem like she belongs there with him. 

A tall man starts creeping through the darkened areas and Ryan panics, "Tyler, can you keep a secret?" he asks in a hurried voice and Tyler nods, looking excited. 

"I'm good at that-" 

"-Kiss me." Ryan rushes out, grabbing his face and Tyler's eyes go wide, trying to pull back immediately and shakes his head. Ryan holds his cheek.

"Tyler you have to, just trust me it's ok." 

His face twitches, suddenly looking sober and very very scared. Ryan takes advantage of his lack of struggle and connects their lips, trying to ignore the whimpers that escape from Tyler's throat. His eyes close eventually and Ryan ushers him to the side, pushing him farther into the couch where he's pretty much hidden.

Tyler resists, a lot a first, sounding pained and confused so Ryan opens an eye and looks around to see the man striding by, barely glancing their way. 

“One more second.” He whispers into Tyler’s neck, staring to kiss the skin and Tyler whines, struggling once more under Ryan’s heavy hold. 

“Stop, you’re fine it’s just me.” Ryan felt terrible, this was terrible and it was horrible because it was the only thing he could do to try and help. It’s not like he was actually hurting Tyler, or doing anything extremely inappropriate. Tyler was just confused, that’s all there is to it. 

“Ok, done!” Ryan flinches away from Tyler’s body and the younger slowly moves away, looking at Ryan with an almost betrayed expression.

“Why...why did you do that?” His eyes are big and scared and Ryan’s heart breaks. 

“There were bad people Ty, you had to blend in. You’re too young to be here and not in your right mind, something bad could’ve happened.” 

It took Tyler a few seconds to process this explaination, looking at Ryan skeptically before seeing a small boy looking about his age being dragged by the arm out of a back exit by a mysterious man in a suit. 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” He murmurs, eyes avoiding Ryan’s and the older sighs and reaches for this hand. 

“It’s my fault, I could’ve found a better way to hide you it was just in the moment and I-“ 

“Ry-“ Tyler hiccups, “Its fineeee man. It wasn’t your-hic-fault.” 

“If you say so.” Ryan chuckels. “It’s getting late, I think we should find the children and get on home. 

“You-hic-sure?” Tyler stands up wobbly and uncertain of their mission. 

“Look at you, oh my god my ass is going to get beat.” Ryan rolls his eyes and grabs his hand, leading him through the crowd of people still dancing and yelling despite the amount of time that’s gone by. 

“Do you see Ashley?” Tyler yawns, looking around quickly and Ryan lowers his eyes. 

“Not yet...I don’t...BRENDON BOYD URIE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!” 

 

 

 

 


	18. Oops/Fuck

Tyler is whipped around by Ryan dragging him through the bouncing crowd over to Brendon who face is practically locked with Ashley's. 

"OH MY SHIT!" Tyler laughs, eyes wide and voice high and cracking. 

"BRENDON!" Ryan hollers, using his free hand to grip Brendon's hair and yank him back, the other man yelping and popping out a pair of big scared eyes. 

"W-What?" he gasps stupidly, staring intensely into Ryan's eyes and the two of them just stand there for a long moment breathing heavily and just standing there while locking eyes. 

"What?" Ryan repeats Brendon's words and makes an expression the younger man catches immediately. 

"I-sorry!" he spits out, standing up wobbly and Ryan still has a hand gripping the hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. 

"I can't believe you." he rolls his eyes and Brendon scowls. 

"You said I could!" he exclaims and Ryan removes his hand and pats Brendon's cheek before slapping it sharply. 

"changed my mind." he smiles, watching Brendon's eyes water and Tyler quiets his hiccups to watch the exchange between the two men. Ryan is standing tall, sober and confident, while Brendon's posture is slightly hunched, his thin lanky figure doing nothing to help against Ryan's. His eyes are big and dark messy hair contrasts with the bruise blooming on his right cheek. 

It's obvious who is the dominant. 

And Tyler doesn't quite know what to think. 

Ryan has always been the parent of the group, or the mom, and it was never really something Tyler or anyone dwelled on. That's just how the balance went. Brendon was the crazy one, always hyper and exciting while Ryan was more quiet, to himself, but always included in the conversation and activities. 

"Y-you can't do that." Brendon argues, looking up at Ryan with shiny eyes and the older chuckles. 

"Yes I can." 

"Fine." Brendon spits, staring at him angrily while fidgeting furiously. 

Tyler leans into Brendon and nudges his arm "You're really giving up that easily?"

Brendon raises an eyebrow, but nods none the less. "I can't fuck around with our relationship like that, it wouldn't end well. It's better I just give in than be a brat about it." he explains, glancing nervously at Ryan while he does so, but his boyfriend only stands and smiles. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah you should try it, maybe Josh would appreciate some cooperation." Brendon giggles and Tyler punches his arm. 

"Shut up fuck ass." 

"Real creative." Brendon counters, wobbly stepping forward and Ryan grabs his arm before he falls. 

"I think it's time I get you kids back to your respective houses." 

"Yeah yeah sure." Ashley coughs from next to Tyler, suddenly back into the conversation and no one is really sure when she left.

"You two are ditching school tomorrow right?" Ryan asks, leading the two teens and his boyfriend out of the crowded club like ducklings. 

"Yep!" Tyler shouts, not really knowing why he's so loud but who cares. 

"Ok, where are you staying?" 

"Yours?" Ashley suggests and Brendon nods, looking at Ryan.

"It's safer that way." he argues at Ryan's skeptical face.

"How?" 

"Their parents can't see them shitfaced, we can't just drop Tyler off at Josh or Dallon's unannounced, we're the only ones they have." Brendon whines, looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok fine." Ryan sighs, and the rest of the group cheers excitedly. 

"If one of you throws up in the car you're sleeping on the highway." Ryan warns, opening the front doors as the trio spills out. 

 

"Tyler you're on the couch, or if you want to sleep with Ashley in the guest room you guys can do that. Kay? Goodnight." Ryan spits, going into the bed room, being dragged by Brendon who has a glint in his eye and a crooked smile. Tyler cringes, followed by a hiccup and glances at Ashley.

"can I sleep with you." he asks, yawning and feeling his head. 

Advil, stat.

"Always." she replies cheekily. "Lemme get changed first." she adds, speaking well for someone that's had that many drinks and it seems they all forgot that Tyler is the biggest lightweight out of the group. Ashley disappears back into the guestroom and  Tyler rolls his eyes and drags is ten ton body off the couch. It takes about twenty shaky steps to get to the kitchen, and the cabinet next to the fridge is where Tyler's memorized the medicine is kept. 

"fuck yes." He pops open a bottle of advil and dry swallows three of the red orange pills in one gulp. 

He's leaning against the counter top and trying not to listen to the muffled noises coming from the back bedroom. 

It felt as though his head was a door that someone was knocking on, repeated fists crashing into the nerves over and over again and Tyler grips the counter, steadying himself and realizing the knocking wasn't only in his head, it was at the front door as well.

He cringes at the loud noise and stumbles to the closed door where Ryan and Brendon are behind and knocks quietly. 

"R-Ry. There's someone at tha' door you have to get it." he mumbles, pressing his forehead against the wood and he hears Brendon curse.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." 

Tyler nods to himself and flops onto the couch, limbs hanging off askew and one palm pressed to his head. 

"Already getting bad is it?" Ryan asks, walking past Tyler in only a pair of boxers and Tyler groans in response. 

"I feel like I'm drownin'." he slurs, eyes closing as the door is being knocked on again and Ryan barks out a "hold on!" 

The door creaks open and Ryan lets out a noise that sounds like a small "fuck." 

"Hey man, sorry about coming over so fucking late but I just wanted to chat." Tyler's head flies up, his entire body scrambling to a sitting position and he lets out a sharp whimper.

Josh.

That’s Josh’s voice. 

“Ohhhhh nooooo.” He groans, staring at the floor for a couple seconds just staring at the wood tiles. 

“...can I come in?” Joshs voice asks and Tyler’s face whips up and he looks for a place to hide.

The door to the guest room is closed, Ashley’s still changing.

Ryan’s room is open, it’s only Brendon.

“Yeah sure man.” Ryan says a little loudly and Tyler assumes it’s a warning so he runs into the older mans room, slamming the door behind him and taking a few deep breathes.

”yo this isn’t the guest room.” Brendon’s voice reminds Tyler from behind him, the younger turning around to face him. 

Fuck. 

Brendon is  **naked.**

Like, full on  _nude._

“Brendon, what the fuck?!” Tyler whisper screams, having to cover his mouth because he can’t risk being loud. 

“What?!” Brendon whispers back, looking oblivious to Tyler’s wide eyes and shocked expression. 

“Why are you naked?!” 

“Why aren’t you?” Brendon raises an eyebrow and Tyler scowls. 

“Can you...like, cover up? Put on clothes?!” He stumbles over his words and Brendon laughs.

”Ryan’s just gonna take them off in a few minutes.” Brendon yawns, stretching out on the bed and playing with his hair. Tyler’s cheeks flush a deep red and he looks at the floor. 

“Ryan’s outside in the living room.” 

“Who was out there anyway?” Brendon asks 

“Josh.” 

“WHAT?!” The sound makes Tyler glance up quickly and Brendon whistles. 

“You’re in troubleeee.” He sings and Tyler groans.

”I’m too drunk for this shit.”

”same man, same.” 

“So what are we gonna-“

”-It’s just Brendon.” Ryan’s voice argues from the other side of the door and Tyler presses his ear against it.

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah. We called Tyler and Ashley an Uber.”_

_“Oh. He’s a little loud for being by himself don’t you think?”_  

The sarcasm in Josh’s voice is something that Tyler picks up on. It’s the thing he does when he says it like he knows what’s going on, but also as a joke so you aren’t quite sure if he’s serious or not. It’s a tricky skill he’s picked up and something Tyler truly hates. 

Ryan laughs “ _I’m not sure what he could be doing.”_

 _“Mmm.”_ Josh says, and Tyler’s 100% sure he knows what’s going on. Tyler just prays he gets out of there before Ashley does something. 

 _“You wanna check on him?”_ Josh asks after a second and Ryan laughs 

_“No no I’m sure he’ll be fine.”_

_“You sure Ryan?”_ Josh asks in a lower voice and Tyler curses. 

“I need to hide.” He spins to Brendon who shrugs. 

“Don’t know what to tell ya man this is a shitty apartment.” 

“Brendon, fucking help me!” Tyler whines, looking around the room for something to maybe hide him. 

“I don’t know what you want from me...um...” Brendon looks around and then gives Tyler an apologetic expression. 

Tyler knows that look “what?” 

“You aren’t going to like it.” Brendon stares at him and Tyler hears footsteps. 

“What?!” 

“Get under the covers, now.” Brendon commands and Tyler goes sheet white. 

“What? No-“ 

“Josh it’s literally just Brendon you don’t have to-“ Ryan argues loudly and Tyler gives Brendon a look that could kill before he jumps on the bed and climbs under the covers. 

“I’m going to fucking kill-“ Tyler starts, just before the door opens but he can’t seem to finish his sentence. Brendon turns on the TV conveniently placed across from the bed just as Josh comes in.

”Whats up Bren?” He asks, smile on his face and Brendon nods.

“Good. Drunk.”

“Oh nice nice...how was the night?”

“Good good.” He replies. Tyler can feel the fluffy comforter being shifted around over his back and he quickly curls up as Brendon’s legs start to move. 

“What did you guys do?” He asks and Brendon shrugs. 

“Drank, danced, that type of stuff.” 

“I see.” Josh mumbles, walking throughout the room and Tyler assumes he's looking for clues. 

"Yeah." 

"Ryan..." Josh calls and Tyler hears footsteps. 

"Yeah?" 

"Did Tyler drink?" he asks sharply and Tyler's breath gets caught in his throat. 

Ryan coughs. "Um, the thing...the thing about that is-" 

"You let him drink?!" Josh exclaims, sounding pissed out of his mind and Tyler bites his lip. 

"We like, made him. I'm so sorry Josh we were just caught up in the moment and- what are you doing?" Ryan asks nervously. 

"calling him." Josh answers and Tyler wants to literally die under the covers and never be found by anyone. 

His phone is in his fucking pocket. 

And he can't silence it because he'd be moving and then it would be even  _more_ obvious and he mine as well just let it happen 

Ryan fakes an exaggerated sigh "he's probably asleep and-" 

"-let me do what I need to do." Josh growls and Tyler bites his knuckles. 

There's complete silence after that, a few simple moments of Tyler wishing he wasn't alive and Brendon sweating on him. 

As it was supposed to, an obnoxious alarm starts blaring from Tyler's pocket, causing Ryan to curse loudly and Brendon to punch the sheets in anger, narrowly missing Tyler's head. The youngest curses quietly under his breath and slowly creeps closer to Brendon until he's right next to him, clinging to the man's body as he looks over the sheets up at Josh. 

"Are you three fucking kidding me?" Josh asks in disbelief, glad that his intuition was right but pissed at the men for lying. 

Brendon sighs loudly and Ryan steps in front of Josh. 

"Before you say anything," he holds a hand up to Josh's face in some sort of defensive mechanism. "I was all our fault." 

"Mmm," Josh raises an eyebrow. "So it's you that took Tyler out, snuck him into a club, gave him alcohol, let him get drunk, and lied to me about it." Josh states, staring at Ryan, not even giving Tyler the satisfaction of his eyes. 

"Well when you say it like that it sounds horrible!" Brendon exclaims drunkenly, getting a warning glare from Josh that shuts him up. 

"Yes, we did. It was just a lot of bad judgement and I feel terrible-" 

"Do you?" Josh asks sarcastically, giving Ryan an incredulous look and he nods. 

"Yeah. It wasn't fair to Tyler. He said no to everything, plead even. But we encouraged him to drink, and dance and have fun and I made him kiss me it was all our fault." Ryan rambles, using wild hand gestures as he speaks and Tyler closes his eyes to lay on Brendon's bare chest.

"Wait, excuse me?" Josh barks suddenly and Tyler flinches, his eyes opening. 

"W-what?" Ryan asks, tilting his head and Josh takes a step forward. 

"You made Tyler  _kiss you_?" the tone of his voice is low and dangerous, laced with shock and almost disgust. 

Ryan gasps "That was supposed to be a secret." he mumbles, to which Josh looks over his shoulder at Tyler. 

"You kissed him?" 

"I...I had to?" Tyler yawns, drawing patterns on Brendon and the older man slowly grabs his hand and pins it to his side. 

"Why?" Josh inquires and Tyler shrugs 

"Ry was tryn to protect me." 

Josh looks at Ryan who just mumbles "Pimps." 

Josh's expression dissolves into something like realization, then understanding. "I see." 

He turns to Tyler, seeing his heavy lidded eyes and the way he's draped across Brendon's seemingly naked form. "Nothing else happened?" 

"Nope." Ryan assures him. "We had a good night. Minor mistakes were made," Josh gives him a look, "-mistakes were made, but he's safe and that's all that matters." 

"I suppose." Josh mutters. "Tyler." 

The youngest boy looks up "Yes sir?" 

Josh bites the inside of his cheek and looks at the ceiling "Do you want to come home with me or stay here?" 

Tyler blinks twice, very slowly and nods "I wanna be with you." 

"Are you tired?" 

"yes sir." 

"Are you anxious or uncomfortable in any way?"

"Not..." Tyler thinks for a second, gathering drunken thoughts "Not...particularly, sir." 

"Ok, C'mon I'll help you to the car." 

Tyler nods, feebly getting out of bed and dragging himself away from the heat of Brendon. 

He walks forward a few seconds before turning to Ryan and whispering way too loudly than he would have sober, "You're a good kisser."

"Ok ok that's enough." Josh leads him out of the room and kisses the top of his head. "Ashley, are you staying or going?" he calls and there's a small noise from the guest room. 

"staying, staying, staying...." Tyler hears Brendon mumbling and Ashley appears in the open doorway, wearing only a small pair of silk shorts and a bralette. 

She glances at the older men's bedroom. "Staying." 

"Fuck yeah!" Brendon exclaims from the back and Tyler hears the slap of skin on skin. 

"she can stay!" Ryan calls shortly after, giving Josh an apologetic look. 

"Alright then. See you three later." 

"Right back atcha daddy!" Ashley winks and Josh shakes his head. 

"Oh god." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Stay/please

Tyler wakes up to the golden glow of the sun beaming on his cheek, to which he rolls over on his stomach and notices he didn’t roll off the couch yet. 

He paws the cushion below him, feeling his hand get cooler and cooler as he pushes it under his pillow. 

Ryan has a really comfortable couch. 

A sigh escapes his lips and he whimpers as he stretches out and what the fuck? 

He feels a limb next to him. 

Tyler’s eyes fly open and he scrambles away, realizing he isn’t on a couch and he isn’t at Ryan’s house. 

He’s in a bed. 

Joshs bed. 

With Josh.

”Mother of god...” he sighs, his face flopping back on the pillow in relief. 

He tries to go back to sleep but memory after memory that happened last night keep creeping into his mind slowly and he groans into the satin pillowcase. 

He fucked up. 

He royally fucked up. 

“Nooooo...” he whines, rolling back onto his back and flexing his shoulders. 

Josh hasn’t stirred, he’s stayed still and rhythmically breathing with the way his chest is moving up and down which Tyler stares at for quite some time. 

He figures he mine as well get up, and take some Advil and drown himself in Frosted Flakes because he has no idea whether the sleeping tiger next to him will wake up and want to attack or leave him be. 

Slowly, far slower than he’s ever went before, Tyler slides out of the bed and onto the floor, where he pulls on one of Josh’s old T shirts and a fresh pair of boxers because hygiene. 

He pads into the bathroom where he grabs his facewash he left there from a few days ago and a towel, feet heavy but trying to be quiet as he makes his way down the cold staircase to the first floor. 

In the sink he washes his face, exhaling loudly and breathing through his nose as he dries off in an attempt to clear his stuffed nose. His phone lights up on the counter behind him, obviously having been left there randomly throughout the course of the night, and it’s a text from Brendon he can’t read. He tilts his head to the left and picks it up, going to unlock it with his thumbprint but it won’t work. 

“What the fuck?” He mumbles to himself, trying it again and again before manually putting in his passcode but it doesn’t work. 

“Oh my fucking god.” He whispers, laughing to himself slightly. 

Josh put a new passcode on his phone. 

What the actual shit? 

Tyler bites his cheek and goes to the cabinet to grab three Advil, and fills up a glass of water to take it with, sick of doing it dry. 

As he swallows he stands in the kitchen and leans against the island, looking around the main floor just observing. 

There’s shoes scattered by the large wooden door, proof of his drunken endeavors last night. 

The TV is on, just slow moving pictures of landscapes around the world with serene music playing quietly underneath the imagery. 

The windows are open, something Josh usually never does and everything seems to be in its place besides those two pairs of shoes by the door.

its nice. 

The air is warm, the house is clean and airy, the sun is bright and lightly filling up the room with gentle illumination. 

Tyler notices a small pool outside behind the sliding glass doors and creeps over to it, pressing fingers on the glass and peering outside. 

“Never mentioned a pool.” He murmurs and steps back, looking around again because it seems he’s noticing a lot of stuff that’s never seemed to be there before. 

I guess he’s always been...preoccupied when it comes to Josh’s house. 

Everything else seems to be the same though, his head is pounding and he feels like he might throw up any second now. 

“Fucking hell.” He gasps, sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. 

“Ow.” He whines, cringing and holding his stomach. It wasn’t this bad before, probably because he was still half asleep. But now he’s awake, and all the pain and panic is rushing to him all at once. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and leans against the wall, feeling something wet roll down his face. 

He’s fucking crying over a hangover. 

It wouldn’t be the first time, migraines are something that constantly hold him back from doing shit he wants to. 

But this is just horrible. His stomach feels like it’s been poisoned. His brian feels like it’s on literal fire and Tyler whimpers, hating the pathetic sound. 

He knew he shouldn’t have drank. 

Tyler tries to stand, tries to inch up the wall so he can go get back in bed with Josh but he just can't. He can't. His limbs feel like they weigh tons and his strength at the moment is incredibly limited. 

He sits back down, burying his head in his hands and wiping his face. 

“Josh?” He calls, shaking from head to toe and crying quietly. 

Theres no response, he’s still asleep obviously. 

“Josh!” Tyler cries, banging his head on the wall and crying harder now. 

It hurts too much.

all he wants is Josh. 

“Josh!” He hollers, sobbing shortly after and there’s a thud from upstairs, and hurried footsteps until Josh is at the top of the staircase looking down at Tyler.

”Tyler oh my god what happened?” He sprints down the stairs in only a pair of boxers and runs over to Tyler, crouching down beside him. 

Tyler looks up at him wearily, eyes wet and irritated. Josh’s are big and worried, bright hazel hues that look into the younger boy with curious concern. 

“I called for y-you and y-you didn’t c-come.” Tyler hiccups, Josh grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby I didn’t hear you.” 

“‘S ok, you’re here now.” 

Josh shakes his head “what did you do to yourself?” He sighs, picking Tyler up and the younger brunette buries his face in Joshs bare chest, warm skin against a wet face. 

“It hurts.” He whimpers, clutching onto the olders shoulders for dear life as he’s carried back upstairs. 

“What does?” Josh coos, knowing now he’s perfectly fine and nothing is seriously wrong. 

“Everything.” Tyler sobs, making Josh melt inside.

”Im sorry baby, if you had just followed my rules-“ 

“I tried!” Tyler cries suddenly, “I tried and it didn’t work I’m sorry Josh.” 

“It’s ok, it’s ok I understand.” Josh kicks open the door to his room and puts Tyler back in the place where he woke up, pulling the sheets over him and opening the window a crack. 

“I’m sorry Josh.” Tyler whispers, looking up at the older man with welling puppy dog eyes. 

“Its ok, Tyler.” He chuckles, turning on the diffuser next to the bed and going to the door. 

“Are you gonna leave me?” Tyler squeaks and Josh turns around.

”Never, just getting you something to drink.” He responds, and with a small wave he disappears. 

“Ok.” Tyler mumbles to the empty doorway, and rolls over on Joshs mattress. 

Soon Josh comes back, and puts a glass of water next to Tyler’s beside table, sitting down on his left and picking up his phone. Tyler’s next to him, looking asleep so Josh decides to text Dallon. 

_:Tyler’s home safe, drunk, Ryan’s fault._

A few seconds later he gets a response. 

_:Dallon: oh gosh, he alright?_

_:Yeah he went to bed fine. Woke up to him crying my name and found him in the kitchen on the floor._

_:Dallon: Jesus Christ what happened?_

_:Just hangover pains I think. Tried to take care of himself I suppose_

_:Dallon: Ahhhh_

_:Mhmm, Nothing for him for the next couple days I think. I still don’t know if I should punish him._

_:Dallon: I wouldn’t. I mean, if it’s not his fault don’t bother but if you feel he needs to be reminded go ahead._

_:I just don’t wanna hurt him. I said we were gonna b more strict but he’s not used to this yet._

_:Dallon: Just do what feels right, don't scare him._

_:I’d never._

_:Dallon: good cause I’d beat your ass if you did._

_:Very funny._

_:Dallon: Don't test me._

_:Wouldn’t dream of it._

_:Dallon: mhmm._

Josh sighs and looks at his phone, fuck. 

He glances at Tyler and pets his hair, making sure to be as gentle as possible with his boy. 

His boy. 

Josh jumps out of his skin and stares at Tyler who’s breathing is rough and ragged. He knew he should have gone along and chaperoned. He knew it. 

But he trusted him. 

Trusted Ryan. 

Trusted Brendon. (not really but kinda.) 

At this point Josh was considering canceling his meetings with his other clients, keeping it Tyler 24/7. Because Tyler needed this, it was apparent, and according to Dallon and Ryan, it’s extremely important that Tyler has “treatment” like this. 

Yes he’s a teenager, yes he wants sex. 

But he also needs order and discipline and to be taught what’s right because of what Josh has heard about his parents, he needs some instruction. 

Guess that’s his job now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is so short but I felt the need to post.


	20. Ooooh/you in troubleeee

Tyler wakes up alone in Josh's bed with a minor headache and a stomach ache. It's after noon, he reads on the clock and almost feels bad about sleeping that long and leaving Josh alone. 

He stirs, sitting up and looking around the room. Clothes on the ground, windows pulled shut and curtains drawn. He adjusts to his setting more and more when suddenly his ears pick up people downstairs yelling. 

"...Josh?" He calls and there's no answer, just steady heated yelling and he gets up out of bed, seeing the door opened haphazardly. Someone was up here, it's apparent, but Tyler shakes the thought of it being anyone but Josh and pulls on a shirt and peers out the doorway and into the hall. 

"I'm trying to be high handed!" Josh yells in a defensive tone, and Tyler can see him standing in the living room with Ryan and Brendon on the couch. 

"Well you aren't doing a good job of it!" A voice Tyler immediately recognizes as Dallon hollers, and he shrinks back into the shadowed doorway. 

"This is new to me Dallon, can't you respect that?" he argues roughly, and Dallon steps forward so that Tyler can see just how  _angry_ he is. 

"That is not an excuse! That means you aren't ready for this responsibility!" Dallon shouts and Josh stands tall. 

"I'm doing my best! Give me some fucking time!" 

"Don't curse at me," Dallon says lowly "I understand that it's new, Joshua." he growls, "But Tyler should not look like  _that._ " Do you even see the way he looks? Go up there and tell me right now that he doesn't look completely malnourished." 

Tyler makes a confused face, leaning out into the hall again. 

Malnourished? Him? 

Thats not right. 

“He’s...he’s fine.” Josh says, quieter this time and Dallon shakes his head.

”You’re supoosed to be taking  _care_ of him.” He spits, making Josh look at the floor. 

“I’m trying to.” 

“You are doing a terrible job. I heard you even forgot after care the other week. Josh you aren’t fit for this. You can't just fuck him, yell at him, and think he's going to be just fine!” Dallon says firmly, staring him straight in the eyes and Tyler frowns, slowly making his way through the hallway and walking down the stairs, before he gets to the bottom everyone turns to look at him and Josh freezes, looking guilty and sad and disappointed and everything Tyler has never wanted to see. 

“Tyler...” Josh steps forward and Tyler steps back, partially tripping on the stairs but regaining his balance. 

“See? He's scared of you.” Dallon says, referencing Tyler and the youngest scowls at him. 

“You don’t know anything Dallon!” He yells and Dallon bites the inside of his cheek, stepping forward and staring Tyler down. 

“Go sit down.” Dallon growls lowly, and Tyler shakes his head. 

“N-no.” Tyler responds defiantly, taking another step back on the stairs and Dallon doesn’t look away, doesn’t do anything. Josh stands by like a kicked puppy, looking at his feet and Tyler watches him attentively. 

This whole time Ryan and Brendon have just been sitting on the couch, quiet and observant watching the scene unfold. It’s like a meeting of some sort was called, and he wasn’t supposed to know about it. 

“Tyler. Go, sit, down.” Dallon mumbles, his voice so dangerously low and Tyler fidgets on the stairs for a moment before scrambling down the staircase and rushing past Dallon who follows him with his eyes to go sit on the couch.    

“Dallon-“ Josh starts and the taller man shoots daggers at him. 

“Silence Joshua.” He murmurs and it’s almost like he cast a fucking spell. Josh looks at the ground once more with his mouth shut and Tyler’s eyes widen. 

“It seems I didn’t teach you well enough, or you just didn’t listen.” Dallon sighs heavily, looking Josh up and down before crossing his arms. “On your knees.” He says absentmindedly, turning to Tyler and watching the youngest’s face when Josh immedietly drops to the floor, not even flinching at the impact. 

“See him?” Dallon asks, the question directed at Tyler. “He’s nothing to be afraid of Tyler. You don’t have to be scared to ask him for help.”

”I...I never said I was-“ 

“Shut up Tyler.” Dallon commands and he does, eyes welling and wearing a hurt expression. 

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” he turns to Brendon. “I don’t know why you would support this.” 

Brendon sniffs, looking at the ground. 

“You’ve got an inflated ego Josh,” Dallon walks to him and grabs his hair, pulling him up to face him. “Let’s not forget where you got it from.” 

Josh blushes, something Tyler’s never seen before and Dallon smirks at the man on the ground. 

“For those of you that didn’t know,” he looks at Tyler and only Tyler, so it’s apparent everyone else knows what he’s about to say. “Josh was my sub.” he lets go of the man's hair and sits on the coffee table. 

That's why Josh is being so quiet. So obedient. So unlike himself and Tyler could only imagine him ever being like this in a parallel universe. 

apparently Dallon has some power over him. 

Tylers mouth drops open, staring at Dallon, then Josh, then Dallon, then Josh. Dallons got an evil smile on while Josh shakes his head slowly, still looking at the tile in front of him.

“What?!” He yelps, not believing what he’s hearing. 

"Yep. He was my sub for about three years until he wanted to do his own thing. Broke my heart." Dallon adds sarcastically smiling at Josh. "Thinks he's such hot shit...don't you Joshua?" He asks and Josh doesn't respond. Dallon laughs "I asked you a fucking question, bitch." Tyler literally can't believe what he's hearing. Josh's face looks like he's painted it red, the backs of his ears reddening as well. 

"yes." he mumbles, obviously humiliated beyond belief at this point. "sir." he adds almost silently. 

Dallon rolls his eyes, "yeah sure." he turns to Tyler "He isn't doing a good job taking care of you the way you should be." 

"I'm fine!" Tyler argues, standing up and facing Dallon. 

"Ryan, Brendon," Dallon looks over his shoulder. "you can go, you've explained yourselves." 

The two don't wait to be told twice, they stand up and rush out of the house, leaving the three men alone. 

"Tyler, listen," Dallon says softly "This isn't healthy." 

"I'm happy." Tyler responds weakly "Don't take this away." 

"I'm not taking it away, just showing you what reality is." he explains, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder. "He's not the boss of you right now." 

"I never said he was!" Tyler argues "You're being such a...a...a dick!" he screams and Dallon let's go of Josh. 

"...What did you just call me?" 

Josh looks up quickly and makes eye contact with Tyler, mouthing "don't" but Tyler looking away from josh and back to Dallon fiercely

"A dick! An asshole! A total jerk!" Tyler yells, and Dallon takes another step forward, Tyler backing up. 

"Look at you, you can't even stand your ground." Dallon chuckles, grabbing the collar of his shirt quickly and tugging him closer, cupping his jaw with a gentle palm. 

"Don't start a fight you can't finish." he coos, flicking Tyler's cheek and the younger blushes bright red. 

"Don't touch me." He mumbles and Dallon raises an eyebrow. 

"Why? Because Josh will be mad? Tyler, I was your friend long before this ever started." He points out and Tyler scowls, looking at the floor. 

"If you're my friend why are you doing this?" 

"Because I care about you? God forbid you're in a relationship with someone who cares if you're being treated well. If Josh won't, I will." His posture is still tall and strong and dominant, but his eyes are soft and kind and Tyler looks back at Josh on the ground. 

"you two have had sex." He observes, looking back and forth. 

"Um...yes. But we aren't talking about that right now." Dallon tried to redirect his attention and Tyler shakes his head. 

"No. No, you two have fucked?" jealously boils in his chest and he steps away from Dallon. 

"Yes, countless times. Tyler that isn't important-" 

"-Yes it is!" he shouts, looking at dallon with wide eyes "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?!"

"Because I didn't think it was important! It isn't your place to get mad about that! Josh still has sex!" He hollers and Tyler goes quiet. 

"...What?" He looks at Josh and the older tries to stand, but Dallon shoots him down. 

"No." Josh sinks back to his knees and Tyler stares at him. 

"When?!" He yells and Josh bites his lip. 

"The other week." is all he responds with and walks over and tries to slap him across the fucking face, but dallon grabs his arms and yanks him back. 

"Tyler!" Dallon screams "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I _think_ I'm going to hurt him!" Tyler exclaims, wiggling out of Dallon's grip and Josh jumps up, grabbing his arms. 

"Don't you  _think_ about touching me." He growls , forcing Tyler to the ground where he lays panting. 

"Get the fuck off me!" he yells and Josh shakes his head. 

"You need to calm down Tyler." 

"No!" he screams, feeling wet run down his face and great, he's crying like an idiot. 

"Yes!" Dallon says, pushing Josh away and making Tyler sit on the floor. "Come here." He crouches down next to Tyler and sits beside him. 

When he says this, Tyler's immediate reaction is that he's going to be punished, physically, and he tries to scramble away from the older man with scared eyes. 

"Tyler I'm not going to hurt you." Dallon whispers, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his lap. 

"N-no..." he mutters, slowly sitting in Dallon's lap and he pushes his head onto his chest. 

"You're safe, you're okay I'm right here I'm not gonna hurt you pup." he coos, and Tyler pushes his face into his shirt. 

It seems Dallon is as good at comforting as he is frighting. 

His hold is tight and warm, his heart beating rhythmically while his chest rises in patterns. Tyler leans into him, swallowed by his frame and closes his eyes to stop the tears. 

"You can cry." The older man whispers, petting Tyler's hair and resting his forehead against the boy. 

He cries, he cries softly and angrily. He isn't sad, per say. He's tired and frustrated and overwhelmed and Dallon rocks him slightly. 

It's funny how tricks from childhood can help you the same as when you're grown. 

He's barely grown, the more he thinks about it. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, you know I care too much." he says low and soft, and Tyler nods, sniffing wetly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Sorry

I just want to start off with I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know that a lot of people really liked this fic but it's time for me to move on. 

If Im being completely honest, I miss twenty one pilots more than I've let on to, and their departure has impacted me greatly. There's been a loss of inspiration. 

I don't want to continue this fic. 

And Im sorry, for leaving you all in a place like this in the book but I simply can't write any more, it's too much. 

So thank you for reading but I will be orphaning the story and continuing without it. 

Love you all, ⭐️


End file.
